PET SHOP OF MISTERY
by Sallen1223
Summary: León no es feliz porque tiene muchos casos que resolver, increíblemente, esta vez no todos los más misteriosos de los crímenes no están relacionados con la tienda de mascotas.
1. DESTINO

Capítulo 1. Destino.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Chinantown el detective León Orcot no era feliz, y esta vez su infelicidad no se debía a no poder comprobar la conexión del "Conde" D con los casos más misteriosos de ataques animales que continuaban sin resolver sobre su escritorio desde hace más de año y medio; tampoco se debía a las montañas de papeleo atrasado que no había tenido tiempo de llenar. No. León Orcot no era feliz porque hacían ya tres los días que no tenía el tiempo de visitar la tienda de mascotas, y ya no digamos entonces su propio departamento.

Ahora, noches de desvelo, desgaste físico y mental y visitas nocturnas a escenas del crimen no era nada nuevo para el joven detective, pero en otras ocasiones las malpasadas arrojaban por lo menos algo de luz sus investigaciones. ¿Esta vez? No. Esta vez León se había enfrentado a cinco perturbadoras escenas del crimen en un espacio de sólo tres días y, fuera de que al parecer todos los crímenes se habían cometido con la misma arma homicida, no había nada que conectara a las víctimas entre sí, y ya no digamos que sugiriera de cualquier forma el móvil del asesinato.

Si el detective caminaba a paso lento por entre los negocios coloridos del Barrio Chino no era porque no tuviese deseos de ver a Chris – por el contrario que extrañaba a su hermano menor y tenía un buen tiempo considerando llevarlo de compras – ni por querer evadir al Conde D – con enfado que reconocía para sí mismo que estaba deseoso de una muy buena taza de té – sino más bien porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía en sus parpados las fotografías de las escenas de los crímenes, y sólo digamos que pisos cubiertos por litros y litros de sangre derramada por cuerpos a los que se les había apuñalado el corazón o cortado la cabeza no era… ¿cómo decirlo? No eran el tipo de recuerdo que uno quisiese llevar cuando saludaba a la familia.

¡Pero bien! Al final del día la vida no podía ser labrada mediante deseos ni caprichos y sólo por eso León llevaba como regalo al Conde un pastel adornado con Kiwi, mora azul y otra gran variedad de frutas entre las que el rojo brillaba por su ausencia con el único motivo de no recordar a León la sangre.

-¡Mi querido detective! – no había terminado de atravesar la entrada de la tienda cuando D lo interceptó con una de sus sonrisas habituales – pero mire que coincidencia ¡llega justo a tiempo para la hora del té!

-Para ti es siempre la hora del té – medio gruñó León fingiendo no ver la mueca en el rostro del Conde mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá – pero no estoy aquí por eso ¿En dónde está Chris?

-Por ahora Christopher se encuentra jugando en la parte de atrás con T-chan y el resto de los animales. Debo decir sin embargo que las atenciones que usted ha tenido para con nosotros en los últimos días deja realmente mucho que desear.

En contra de lo que el Conde esperaba, León soltó un largo suspiro y encorvándose en el sillón hundió el rostro entres sus manos.

-Sí D, no puedo negar que he descuidado a Chris mucho estos días pero – hizo una breve pausa que al Kami lo hizo ponerse alerta – no he tenido tiempo libre. Algún loco asesinó a doce personas en cinco lugares distintos y, tan humillante como eso es, la verdad es que no tengo una idea de cómo detenerlo.

-¿Doce homicidios en tres días? No puedo negar que esa es una cifra un tanto exagerada pero si hay tantos cuerpos sería algo lógico pensar algún indicio debe quedar en alguno de ellos.

-Los forenses hacen lo que pueden pero Dios sabe que jamás en mi vida había encontrado escenas tan intrincadas como esas, es decir, sé por la sangre que todos los homicidios se han cometido en el mismo sitio en que los cuerpos son encontrados, pero fuera de eso no hay una sola huella que delate al asesino… ¡peor aún! No sé si me enfrento a una persona o a una banda, ni si todo esto es por motivos ideológicos o cada víctima fue atacada al azar. La verdad es, que no sé qué pensar.

D reflexionó por un momento.

-Comprendo su frustración detective pero tenga en cuenta que usted no es el único responsable de la investigación y no debe cargar el peso de la incógnita sólo sobre sus hombros, además – añadió en un tono más grave – tanta tragedia si bien es lamentable deriva sólo como resultado de la destructiva naturaleza humana siendo dañarse unos a otros el aparente propósito de la especie.

-Dado que eres mi principal sospechoso en varias muertes sin resolver no pienso que te corresponda opinar al respecto, después de todo un homicidio es un homicidio sin importar los motivos tras él.

Sólo porque notó en las ojeras del detective que este necesitaba un descanso D se abstuvo de responder. Aun así la dureza de esas palabras no le gustaba y no porque aparentemente él era su blanco, sino porque León – que tenía sus propias manos bañados en la sangre de delincuentes que habían olvidado su esencia de "personas" – se medía sí mismo con la misma vara con la que medía a sus sospechosos… algo que era una auténtica tontería desde el momento mismo en que los actos que motivaban al joven detective a jalar el gatillo no se encaminaban al egoísmo sino a la protección desinteresada de otras personas.

Y sin embargo cualquier intento que hiciera ahora para demostrar su punto ante el humano terco conduciría a discusión y no hacía falta ver 2 veces al detective – aspecto demacrado y ojeroso, ropa que se había mudado tal vez una sola vez en los últimos tres días y cabello desarreglado y opacado por la falta de aseo – para saber que por ahora eso era lo último que necesitaba.

-El almuerzo estará listo en un par de minutos, si quiere puede esperar aquí mientras dispongo de la mesa… estoy seguro de que a Chris le gustará su compañía.

-Sí. Gracias.

D se levantó y dejó completamente sólo al detective dando a sus animales una mirada de advertencia. Cuando regresó unos cuantos minutos más tarde para informarle que la comida estaba servida se encontró con que el rubio estaba ya profundamente dormido en la comodidad de los cojines y el sillón.

Una semana después la ciudad templaba al pensar en los – ahora – veinte cadáveres víctimas de los que la prensa había denominado "caballeros rompecorazones" debido a que mataban casi siempre introduciendo lo que el forense especulaba era una espada en el corazón de la víctima, después giraban la hoja en 180° y desgarraban así el músculo de manera irreparable y dramática… cuando por razones desconocidas la muerte de la víctima no podía ser dada de esta forma entonces separaban la cabeza del tronco con un golpe limpio dado casi seguramente por el mismo tipo de arma.

Se sabía ahora que en cada crimen intervenían entre dos y cuatro asesinos por los diferentes ángulos en que se habían producido las heridas y algunas pisadas parciales que ni siquiera estaban seguros que correspondieran del todo al momento en que los crímenes fueron perpetuados, pero fuera de eso no tenían nada más. Sin patrones en las horas fijadas de muerte, sin indicadores de las identidades o posibles motivos de los perpetradores y, por eso y por otros pormenores del caso es que el departamento se aferraba a los detalles más insignificantes que surgían durante la investigación. Así, en ese "aferrarse" a los detalles León Orcot se encontraba de pésimo humor al pensar en que una de las chicas más calientes que había visto en su vida insistía en acercarse a él y ofrecerle más que una copa de licor, y él se viera obligado a rechazarla.

Desde su perspectiva era más que un poco injusto que la chica coqueteara con él justo cuando estaba encubierto, pero el sello de acceso a este antro en particular había sido encontrado en tres de los cuerpos y si bien eso no había sido suficiente para convencer al capitán de solicitar una orden de cualquier cosa el instinto del detective gritaba que eso era una pista. Aquí estaba ahora: sentado en una barra mal iluminada sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que sin duda era un vaso de alcohol adulterado y negándose la compañía de una chica sensual sólo para buscar a alguien que casualmente hubiera notado algo "sospechoso" respecto a las víctimas de los _rompecorazones_.

En un día normal este tipo de búsqueda sería igual de molesta que buscar una hebra de paja en un montón de agujas pero, por casualidad o por destino justo cuando la chica dio media vuelta ofendida por el rechazo de León, el detective vio como dos chicos jóvenes tomaban a una muchacha aparentemente ebria con sus brazos y la empujaban torpemente hacia la salida de emergencia.

Una alarma se encendió en su cerebro: ¿Por qué llevar a la chica por la salida de emergencia?

No lo pensó dos veces y se deslizó entre la multitud tratando de llegar a ellos zigzagueando entre la gente y, aunque le tomó un par de minutos, logró llegar a la salida de emergencia y salir del establecimiento justo en el momento en que los muchachos empujaban a la chica contra la pared al tiempo que ella intentaba desesperadamente atinar en ellos golpes sorprendentemente bien dirigidos.

-¡Aléjense de ella! – gritó León asumiendo la mejor postura de combate que tenía y preparándose mentalmente para sacar su arma y disparar si es que algo sucedía.

-No te metas en esto idiota – replicó uno de los muchachos sacando descuidadamente una pistola plateada de entre sus ropas y, por la forma descuidada en que le apuntó, León supo que el imbécil basaba su técnica en las películas de Hollywood y en las series de la BBC.

-Te lo advierto – amenazo León – no me provoques.

-¿O qué?

-Soy policía – decidió jugar la carta de intimidación – sueltan a la chica y reciben cargos menores o tratan de molestarme y salen perdiendo.

-¿Policía? – la declaración pareció tener el efecto deseado en el más bajo de los muchachos.

-Calla Miguel, podemos con este ca… - el grito del muchacho se interrumpió cuando una pierna firme y femenina se impactó contra su estómago; antes de que su compañero reaccionara León llegó hasta él y lo inmovilizó con una de sus mejores llaves.

-Tú y tu amigo están detenidos por acoso sexual y por intento de agresión contra un policía – les informó mostrando su placa.

Aproximadamente tres horas después en las oficinas policiales resultó que el ADN de los chicos correspondía con los dos violadores en serie responsables de siete atracos en los últimos dos meses. Increíblemente, el modus operandi era siempre el mismo: enfocaban a la víctima, deslizaban inadvertidamente algo en su bebida y después esperaban a que la droga comenzara a hacer efecto, una vez sucedido esto la sacaban del antro por la salida de emergencia llevándola hasta algún rincón obscuro…

-Una vez dicho eso – continuó Jill – sólo resta decir que tuviste mucha suerte: un trago más a ese baso de brandy, un detective menos en la escena y…

-Y las cosas habrían terminado muy mal para mí – completó la chica con voz grave – es un poco irónico porque suelo tener cuidado con lo que me llevo a los labios pero a pesar de mi descuido tuve suerte y salí muy bien librada de todo esto. Debo darle las gracias al detective Orcot ahora ¿no es así?

-En parte soy yo quien debe agradecerle a la forma en que golpeaste a esos idiotas – agregó León con ese tono entre malhumorado y amable que empleaba sólo con sus compañeros más cercanos – sin ánimo de ofender pero cuando vi que te estaban arrastrando no sospeché que supieras artes marciales.

-Combinación de suerte, técnica y adrenalina. No habría podido defenderme si usted no hubiese llegado detective, pero me alegra haber podido hacer algo.

-Como sea – intervino Jill – en este momento los agresores están siendo procesados y con las coincidencias de ADN que obtuvimos lo único que resta es esperar la fecha del juicio, en tanto – miró a la muchacha – lo mejor es llevarte a casa. Si esperas un minuto llamaré a un coche patrulla.

-O puedo llevarte yo – se adelantó León – ahorrarías tiempo.

-Después de todo lo pasado esta noche sería mucho si dijera que no confío en el detective Orcot, así que gracias por todo, detectives.

Ni León ni la muchacha – que se identificó oficialmente como Leticia Brown – cruzaron palabra mientras se preparaban para partir pero una vez que ambos estuvieron al interior del auto del oficial fue la chica la que rompió el silencio sacando un cigarro de su bolsa.

-¿Importa si fumo?

-Siéntete a gusto – respondió bajando el vidrio de la ventanilla.

-Gracias – aspiró un par de bocanadas de humo, recogió ligeramente su pelo esponjado y se recostó después contra el asiento tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y el sueño que la droga tenía como efectos secundarios.

-Si necesita algo más sólo tiene que pedirlo.

-Gracias pero estoy bien… dentro de lo que cabe. Tan sólo por curiosidad ¿Usted cree en el destino detective?

-¿Disculpa?

-Es una pregunta tonta pero… mi madre solía hablarme mucho del destino y yo solía ignorarla y decir que el destino no existe, pero ahora que lo pienso todo esto… yo… hace sólo unos días que me mudé desde Virginia. En realidad no me gusta salir y sola mucho menos pero el cabrón con el que salía me abrió los ojos sobre lo incompleta que me sentía en realidad y después de considerar muchos bares por primera vez me decidí en ir a ese estúpido antro en el que usted estaba, según entendí, por un caso diferente al de las violaciones en serie. No suelo creer en el destino pero sería una necedad pensar en esto sólo como en una coincidencia.

-No estoy seguro de que puedo creer en el destino – admitió León.

-A veces no hace falta creer.

Unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Dices qué acabas de mudarte desde Virginia?

-Sí.

-Entiendo que pasaste por un susto muy grande esta noche ¿alguien vive contigo? ¿Tienes a quién llamar?

-Como usted lo dijo no pasó de un susto, además todos mis amigos están a varias horas de distancia así que no quiero preocuparlos.

Sin desviar la vista de la carretera León sacó su tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la tendió a ella.

-¿Detective?

-Por ahora lo mejor que podrías hacer es tratar de instalarte y conocer gente nueva, hasta que hagas amigos puedes llamarme si es que te sucede algo.

-¿Gracias por eso? – susurró Leticia tomando la tarjeta.

-Perfecto. Llegamos ya ¿necesitas algo más?

-Todo lo contrario detective, estoy en deuda con usted.

-Sólo cumplí con mi deber. Mejor de hoy en adelante tenga cuidado con lo que bebe, Leticia.

-Lo tendré… hasta otro día, detective Orcot.

Con esa despedida Leticia Brown bajó del auto a las afueras de una de las casas más antiguas de la ciudad. Ya sin su pasajera León condujo directamente en dirección a su departamento. Se sentía frustrado porque había tenido la intención de terminar el trabajo temprano y cenar con Chris y D pero no podía negar que la sensación de frustrar un crimen antes de que se cometiera era reconfortante.

En tanto, la muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos de gato, rostro de muñeca y cuerpo de modelo que había sido rescatada por el detective esa noche contemplaba meditativamente el auto que se alejaba por la avenida. Por fuera Leticia era innegablemente una muchacha atractiva pero si bien se dice siempre que lo verdaderamente valioso de una mujer es lo que lleva por dentro, en esta ocasión en particular se debe decir que efectivamente esta bella mujer era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, porque los ojos humanos suelen ser ciegos y sus capacidades limitadas; por esa ceguera y esas limitaciones es que en el antro, en las oficinas y en el auto nadie fue capaz de ver más allá de la mascarada que la mujer que se hacía llamar Leticia Brown utilizaba, y por tanto, nadie notó la verdadera naturaleza de su ser.


	2. DIVERSION

Capítulo 2. Diversión.

-Muy bien, entonces nuestro contrato tiene tres clausulas: 1) Mantenerla en un espacio amplio con paredes altas, 2) Alimentarla siempre con presas vivas y 3) Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe copular con ella. Si alguna de estas cláusulas no se cumple entonces la tienda no se hace responsable por las consecuencias. ¿Queda todo claro?

El hombre con el que D hablaba respondió con una sonrisa desdeñosa por la que se deducía que no pensaba cumplir con los términos del contrato.

-Todo es claro Conde D, ahora ¿dónde firmo?

D ofreció el contrato al hombre y enmascaró con su habitual sonrisa frívola la sonrisa despectiva que verdaderamente quería llegar a sus labios. ¡Este hombre era tan estúpido!

Pero al final del día la mayoría de los humanos lo eran. Este hombre llamado Ray Dawson era un tratante de blancas que había tejido sus redes entrelazando a políticos poderosos, líderes de mafias y traficantes de varias nacionalidades, cada una de sus operaciones era siempre impecable pero si por algo llegaba a cometer un error jugaba sus cartas de manera que la "justicia" de los hombres no podía tocarlo ni comprobar sus crímenes… oh, pero D no necesitaba la aprobación de las leyes de los hombres para impartir su propia justicia y el idiota que hábilmente había tejido redes de corrupción y amenazas perecería ahora envuelto por la red de una tejedora natural; no se puede después de todo comprar una viuda negra sin contraer riesgos y si bien los términos del contrato lo protegían de los daños que la araña era capaz de ocasionar D sabía sin lugar a dudas que esa escoria andante trataría de disfrutar del cuerpo de la viuda negra tan pronto como llegaran a casa. Carlota (la viuda negra) le daría sin duda un placer que opacaría a cualquier otro pero eso sería lo último que Dawson tendría en su vida, porque un veneno mortal se inyectaría en su cuerpo y este sería absorbido por la bella araña para dar a luz a pequeños huevecillos que en el futuro ayudaría continuar la purga de la pútrida escoria andante que día a día desfilaba ufanamente por las calles.

-¿Debo hacer algo más, Conde D?

-Para nada. Ahora vaya a casa y disfrute su nueva mascota.

Dawson miró nuevamente a la "mujer" que lo acompañaba con la lujuria esculpida en cada pulgada de su rostro y dio media vuelta sin dirigir un solo segundo más de atención a D, segundos después se marchó dejando entreabierta la puerta principal de la tienda. ¡Qué mal educado! D contuvo un bufido de exasperación y se dirigía ya a cerrar él mismo esa puerta cuando entró por ella un rostro familiar.

-Mi querido detective ¡qué gusto verlo! Por una vez llega justo a tiempo para el desayuno. Pero ¿qué es lo que trae ahí? ¿Acaso es un biscocho de vainilla relleno con crema de arándano y trocitos de fresa? – Los ojos de D se iluminaron como si de faroles se tratasen - ¡oh delicia! Han pasado ya tantos años desde que probé uno de esos… ¿cómo es posible? La repisa de estas delicias se vacía siempre a los pocos minutos de que la pastelería es abierta.

-No fue difícil conseguirlo – gimió León soltando un suspiro – anoche recibimos una pista anónima sobre el caso de los "rompecorazones" y gracias a eso descubrimos la dirección de su cuartel, hubo un enfrentamiento y para cuando las balas dejaron de llover y terminamos con el papeleo pasé frente a la pastelería justo a las tres de la mañana.

-Deduzco por su expresión que las cosas no salieron del todo bien.

-Bueno, atrapamos a todos los sospechosos pero varios de los que participamos en el operativo sufrimos heridas leves y algunos simplemente ya no viven para contar lo sucedido – hizo una pausa antes de hundir sus dedos entre el pelo rubio casi recién lavado – yo... Yo sé que esto no es nada nuevo y que los riesgos son partes del trabajo pero…

-Pero usted se siente impresionado ante la idea de la muerte ¿cierto?

-Sí… no… en realidad no puedo decir que no temo a la muerte a pesar que la encaro todos los días. Lo que me preocupa sin embargo es lo que pueda pasarle a Chris, aún si sé que mis tíos estarían siempre dispuestos a ayudar no estoy seguro de que él está listo para volver con ellos y si algo llega a sucederme no sé… supongo que trabajar en el departamento de homicidios no es nada bueno para mi actual estado de ánimo.

-Es normal que la muerte de personas cercanas altere un poco los nervios de aquellos que sobreviven para afrontar la pérdida. Un desayuno tranquilo con Chris y conmigo le aseguro que va a tener un efecto relajante en usted detective y también ayudará a levantar el ánimo de Chris que no deja de repetir lo mucho que extraña a su hermano.

-Justo sobre eso – León bajó la voz – mañana es el cumpleaños de Chris y pensé por un momento que podríamos celebrar llevándolo de compras.

-Siempre pensé que por estereotipo eran las adolescentes hembras a las que se les regalaban tardes de compras – se burló D.

-Sí bueno, por hablar de "compras" no me refiero a almacenes de ropa. Mientras limpiaba en mi departamento la habitación de Chris me di cuenta de que realmente no hay muchas cosas suyas en esa habitación y pensé que podía llevar a mi hermano a elegir un cubrecama a su gusto, una lámpara decente, posters o cualquiera de esas cosas que hacen que el espacio personal de uno sea justo eso.

-Aún a riesgo de sonar grosero diré esto: ¿qué caso tiene "personalizar" un espacio si Chris pasa más tiempo aquí que en ese nido de bajas pasiones y pornografía?

-Justo por lo que acabo de decirte sobre el caso de los rompecorazones el capitán nos va a obligar a tomar trabajo de oficina toda una semana. No sé cómo será después de eso pero pienso aprovechar esa semana para pasar con Chris la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y bueno, mi escritorio por ejemplo no es el sitio en el que paso más tiempo pero sé que es mi espacio, y a todas partes a las que uno va creo que debe tener el goce de un espacio al que llamar propio.

-Analizándolo así supongo que tiene razón. Bien – soltó un suspiro convincente – en ese caso supongo que tendré que posponer mis planes de hacer limpieza general el día de mañana ya que contaba con la ayuda del pequeño Christopher para eso.

-Honestamente pensaba invitarte a venir de compras con nosotros, después de todo te debo algo por todo lo que has hecho cuidando a mi hermano.

-Tener aquí a Christopher no es ninguna molestia, sin embargo debo preguntar: en el caso de que acepte su oferta de una tarde de compras y decida cerrar mi tienda antes de hora ¿a exactamente qué es lo que yo tendría derecho?

-Difícilmente creo que encontraremos "vestidos" (Cheogsams) o cortinas chinas en el almacén al que vamos pero a dos locales de ahí está una cafetería en la que dicen que venden los mejores pays de zarzamora de este lado de la ciudad y tienen también donas glaseadas de primera calidad, si es que quieres probarlas.

-Eso suena bastante tentador. ¡Acepto su oferta detective!

Después de esa conversación el nieto del Conde D sirvió un excelente desayuno a León, observó con satisfacción como Christopher se alegraba de tener cerca a su hermano y rio por dentro cuando T-Chan mordió la pierna de León al mismo tiempo que este tragaba un buen pedazo de carne. Sí, ahora que lo pensaba D se sentía bastante cómodo teniendo al detective cerca, porque si León Orcot faltaba entonces era como si la familia no estuviese completa…

Los pensamientos de D se detuvieron en ese punto ¿faltar una parte de la familia? ¿Por la ausencia de un humano? No. Eso no podía ser… porque para D reconocer a un humano como una parte de la familia era reconocer que él mismo podía ser atado, y eso es algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia le debía suceder…

Aun así, al día siguiente el detective, el niño y el Kami se encontraron juntos y, debido a que León y Chris eran increíblemente parecidos, y a que D bien podía parecer a un testigo descuidado como una mujer, al pasear los tres hablando y sonriéndose entre ellos bien podían ser confundidos como una de las tantas familias de la ciudad.

Sólo que no lo eran.

A últimas fechas D pensaba mucho en eso: pensaba en el hecho de que el detective pasaba más tiempo en la tienda de mascotas que en su propio departamento, pensaba en que Chris "hablaba" con los animales en lugar de hacer cualquier esfuerzo por hablar con niños de su edad, pensaba en que la única vez que el detective tuvo una cita en los últimos dos meses a él lo invadió un miedo irracional a que esa despreciable y falsa humana lo alejara de sus rubios favoritos.

Claro, no era como si esos "rubios" realmente le pertenecieran pero de algún modo los lazos que los unían se sentían más profundos que cualquier otra cosa.

 _Conde…_

D bajó la mirada precisamente hacia el más joven de los dos rubios. Después de pasar toda la tarde realizando las compras que León había pensado, Chris se había convertido en el orgulloso propietario de un juego de colcha y sábanas de figuras de animales, una lámpara de mesa con diseños orientales y varias sudaderas estampadas. Por algún motivo León decidió que quería consentir aún más a su hermanit después de llevar todas sus compras al auto fueron juntos a la cafetería donde resultó que Orcot no sólo había "reservado" una mesa (cosa sencilla desde que su escuadrón frustró un intento de robo mese antes) sino que además había encargado un pastel especial para Chris decorado con su nombre y dibujos muy coloridos de animales; más tarde llegó el pay que León le había prometid todavía después de eso los tres fueron al parque y vieron el atardecer mientras comían helado.

Cuando ya entrada la noche León y Chris llevaro la tienda de animales el Kami sólo podía pensar en excusas para invitarlos a pasar… al no encontrar ninguna que no se escuchara forzada o sonara directamente como una petición, entró por la puerta principal y se volvió mostrando a los rubios una sonrisa que para variar esta vez no era hipócrita ni falsa, porque después de todo, por primera vez en años D se sintió como que su familia estaba cerca y unida en lugar de rota, no ausente en lugares desconocidos o lejanos.

…

León Orcot no podía decir que amaba el papeleo, pero a diferencia de otros de sus compañeros tampoco vivía para quejarse de él.

Puede que León prefiriera el trabajo de campo sobre el trabajo de oficina, pero esta semana libre de tareas en el exterior le había permitido convivir más de cerca con su hermano pequeño, sólo que como todo ese periodo de su vida llegó a su fin y el detective se vio otra vez trabajando a horas poco decentes en un nuevo caso de homicidio.

-Por ahora puedo decir que el tiempo de la muerte no puede ser fijado en más de tres horas. Hay siete puñaladas en el cuerpo, tres de ellas fatales y después de registrar la casa descubrimos una caja fuerte saqueada.

-¿Saqueada? – Cuestionó León - ¿cómo saben que fue saqueada?

-Se utilizó ácido para fundir la cerradura. La teoría que tenemos es que el ladrón entró directamente por el contenido de la caja fuerte, la señora Lincon tuvo la mala suerte de volver a casa antes de que el ácido terminara de corroer y bueno, el resultado es este.

-A mí me suena a algo probable – concedió Jill.

-Sí, parece una buena teoría pero hay algo aquí que me hace sentir inquieto – León se acercó a inspeccionar la caja fuerte desde distintos ángulos – el marido dijo que en esta caja habían joyas y monedas antiguas pero ¿no te parece que hay algo que no encaja aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, el ladrón se molesta en conseguir ácido para derretir la cerradura y sabotea la alarma con el cuidado suficiente para no disparar la alarma silenciosa, irónica y estúpidamente no prevé que la esposa de Lincon está en casa… más aún, la fiesta de cumpleaños del sobrino de la señora duró todo el día y más de la mitad de la noche pero el asesino casualmente está en casa para el momento en que ella regresa ¿no es eso sospechoso?

-Si lo miras así supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Ya hablaron con los vecinos?

-No, pero hay que hacerlo ahora.

-Sí. – Después de responder León se quedó con una mirada contemplativa por algunos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Leticia Brown… la chica del bar de hace dos semanas ¿la recuerdas?

-¿La chica bonita de las patadas de karate?

-Ella misma.

-Sí, la recuerdo.

-Esa chica vive a dos cuadras de aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Mira que coincidencia! Tal vez después de interrogar a los vecinos podríamos pasar por su puerta a preguntar cómo está, es decir, no ha llamado a la oficina pero a veces no está de más cuando se trata de las víctimas de cualquier crimen.

-Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo.

-León ¿esa chica realmente te gustó, cierto?

-Sí, pero no en el sentido que te imaginas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces?

-Es más bien que… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero la forma en que golpeó al idiota ese en el bar, es decir, la drogaron pero aún golpeó al hombre y terminó en el suelo por eso pero después siguió tratando de ponerse en pie. Lo que me llamó la atención es que no conozco a muchas personas que sean así.

-Supongo que tienes razón en eso. ¿Vamos a verla entonces?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Y así León y Jill interrogaron a los vecinos inmediatos de la señora Lincon, tomaron nota de ciertas irregularidades y después de eso tocaron la puerta de la casa de Leticia Brown, quien los recibió con rostro de sorpresa para después ofrecerles café y un pedazo de pastel… un pastel que a León lo hizo pensar en D, porque era un pastel dulce y cubierto de crema azucarada.

Por eso, cuando minutos más tarde León y Jill se despidieron el detective no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar a la chica sobre el sitio en que compró el pastel, y cuando ella rebeló que era casero y elaborado con una receta de familia León no pudo sino ofrecerse a pagar si es que ella cocinaba un pastel así para un amigo. Esa propuesta inesperada que arrancó una mirada de sorpresa de Jill fue recibida por la muchacha con una sonrisa feliz, pero por supuesto por razones muy diferentes a las que el par de policías sospechaban.


	3. DORMIDO

Capítulo 3. Dormido.

 _Este era en definitiva uno de los sueños más extraños que León había tenido nunca… al mismo tiempo, era un sueño que encajaba perfectamente bien con el rumbo que su vida había tomado en los últimos tiempos._

 _En su sueño León sólo podía observar impotente como una figura se deslizaba entre las sombras llevando consigo una espada dorada. Al León no le preocupaba que la espada lucía afilada, tampoco le preocupaba que esa figura era antropomorfa y tenía ojos rojos y aterradores. En realidad lo que a León le preocupó fue que esa figura se deslizó sigilosamente por entre los pasillos de la tienda de animales, colándose por las ranuras que quedaban entre las jaulas y llegando así hasta donde D y Chris compartían un pay de cereza._

 _Lo que León quería era gritarles en advertencia o arrojarse sobre la figura para detenerla, pero él en sí mismo era sólo una presencia incorpórea que no podía ser escuchada o vista._

 _La espada se levantó sobre la cabeza de Chris pero justo cuando el filo estaba por caer sobre él D – con la misma calma engreída con la que enfrentaba a sus animales – detuvo el arma utilizando sólo sus manos; la figura intentó entonces voltear la espada contra D pero los animales en la tienda escogieron ese momento para enloquecer y arrojarse en su contra._

 _Por un momento León se relajó pensando en que sería algo imposible sobrevivir al ataque de TODOS los malditos animales que D mantenía en su tienda pero entonces los cuerpos sin vida de los animales fueron arrojados a un lado y la figura se abalanzó contra D enterrando por completo el filo dorado de la espada en su corazón…_

En ese preciso momento el detective despertó bañado en sudor y emitiendo un grito casi inaudible pero lleno de terror.

¿Qué había sido eso?

León no era del tipo de tener pesadillas, y mucho menos de permitir que esas pesadillas se entrometieran con su vida cotidiana… sin embargo este sueño era diferente a otros que hubiera tenido antes siendo el único que medianamente rivalizaba con esa sensación de realidad aquel en el que cambiaba de lugar con el amigo que él mismo asesinó.

Algo no estaba bien, porque ese sueño terrible se había sentido dolorosamente real, y ahora estando despierto se sentía aletargado… como si el sueño no terminara.

Y así, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad León encontró a un niño pequeño que lloraba mirando las ramas de un árbol.

-¡Hey campeón! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Señor ayúdeme. Mi gatito Midas está atorado en las ramas del árbol y yo…

-Descuida muchacho, lo bajaré enseguida – y aunque León no era especialmente aficionado a los gatos llegó sin problemas hasta las ramas altas y devolvió al animal con su dueño.

Al seguir por su camino encontró a una anciana a la que ayudó a cargar bolsas de compras demasiado pesadas y después de eso todavía alcanzó a darle un buen susto a un tipo que se atrevía a intentar correr a unos chicos de la cancha de basquetbol sólo porque eran afroamericanos y latinos.

Si el día del detective había sido estresante desde antes de llegar a su oficina una vez que puso un pie en ella fue peor y resultó que fue su deber frustrar un asalto a una tienda de antigüedades. Eso sí, durante ese asalto tuvo la oportunidad de matar a uno de los asaltantes y en lugar de eso le disparó en una pierna logrando así inmovilizarlo sin consecuencias más graves.

Pero bueno, como "recompensa" a su arduo trabajo el detective se encontró con que un tratante de blancas había desaparecido misteriosamente y aunque aparentemente había sólo huido de la vigilancia policial León recordaba claramente haberse encontrado con ese maldito de Ray Dawson días antes cuando fue a pedir a D por la tarde de compras con Chris.

¡Estúpido D! ¿Es que habría una sola semana en que no llegaran a su escritorio casos en los que el nombre del Conde no saltara como posible responsable?

Pero como sea, por muy furioso que estuviera León ese caso le dio el pretexto para visitar la tienda de animales, y esa visita se convirtió pronto en una cena tranquila y deliciosa en la que – fieles a su costumbre – el detective y el encargado de la tienda discutieron sobre un gran montón de tonterías que sirvieron para divertir a Chris y a los animales. Cuando el más joven de los hermanos Orcot se retiró para tomar su baño de antes de dormir la conversación continuó ahora con temas más serios y dos tazas de té de por medio.

Esa misma noche D por su parte soñó con León y Chris… sólo que en una situación un tanto, ejem, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado:

 _En el sueño Chris sostenía entre sus manos un "pequeño" cachorrito de Gran Danés y hablaba con T-Chan y Pon-Chan acerca del nombre que sería conveniente para el pequeño, en algún momento la discusión se volvía en una "pelea" de cojines y los tres (los cuatro contando al cachorro) salían corriendo de la sala dejando así solos al nieto del Conde y a León._

 _-Tenías razón respecto a la lámpara roja – habló entonces León señalando la nueva pieza que D (con excelente gusto si se lo preguntaban) había colocado al otro lado de la habitación._

 _-Por supuesto que tengo razón, después de todo, mi habilidad en la decoración del hogar es innegable._

 _-Eres un presumido ¿lo sabías?_

 _-Esa es tu opinión._

 _Sinceramente D esperaba que el otro hombre respondiera con algún comentario irónico pero en lugar de eso el rubio lo miró intensamente. El corazón del encargado de la tienda comenzó entonces a palpitar con fuerza y, sin poder controlarse él mismo se derritió en el deseo._

 _Todo fue cuestión de dos movimientos: León que se acercó gallardamente hacia el hombre de pelo negro y D que coquetamente alentó al otro entreabriendo los labios… el tercer movimiento que sucedió fue cuando los labios de ambos se estrellaron en un beso apasionado que dejaba poco lugar a dudas de quien sería la persona que esa noche compartiría la cama del Conde D._

….

-¿Detective Orcot?

-¿Señorita Brown?

-Por favor, "Leti" sería más apropiado. "Leticia" me hace sentir vieja y "señorita Brown" es demasiado formal.

-Bien, Leti. Es… ¡qué sorpresa verla aquí!

-Sí, coincido en eso – la sonrisa que acompañó a la declaración fue deslumbrante y divertida –. Escuche, sé que la pregunta es rara y que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿qué es lo que hace usted aquí? Perdón, es sólo que…

-¿El área femenina de una zapatería es un sitio extraño para encontrar a un hombre? – preguntó León tratando de controlar su expresión.

-En realidad sí. Ya ve, la mayoría de los esposos que conozco prefieren dejar que las mujeres compren solas.

-Sí pero el cumpleaños de la detective Jill es en dos días y no podría sorprenderla si le pido que venga conmigo.

-¿Le regalará unos zapatos? Es un muy lindo detalle.

-Se lo merece.

León en verdad no estaba mintiendo porque bueno, siguiendo sus instintos fue capaz de descubrir que la señora Lincon había sido asesinada por su esposo utilizando el robo de la caja fuerte como una pantalla pero, como la familia del señor Lincon era tan influyente hubo que hacer montones y montones de papeleo para sobrevivir a sus abogados… Jill lo había cubierto casi todo para dar a León el tiempo de almorzar y cenar con su hermano tres días seguidos y el detective no podía dejar de agradecerle por eso.

-No lo dudo. Bueno, ya que al parecer no necesita mucha ayuda entonces supongo que es mejor que siga mi camino.

-¿Tú no viniste a comprar nada Leti?

-Sí, hay unos tacones que me han coqueteado desde hace un par de horas pero para variar mi número está agotado – suspiró – en fin, pensaba tomar un café aquí a la vuelta… puedo invitarle uno si quiere.

-Gracias pero no tengo tiempo… pero puedo invitarte yo el sábado en la mañana, si quieres.

-Sí. Sí… sería perfecto.

-Sí. Por cierto ¿tienes ya algún amigo aquí cerca?

Leticia bajó la mirada con pesar disimulado.

-Realmente no he salido con mucha gente, pero así estoy bien. La verdad es que he tenido demasiado trabajo y cuando consigo algo de tiempo me gusta que sea para mí.

-¿En qué trabajas? – León mismo se sorprendió de mostrar tanto interés, es decir, Leticia era una mujer bellísima pero él no era de los que mezclaban el trabajo con lo personal (D no contaba) y tampoco quería aprovecharse de la situación de la chica… aun así, había algo en ella que lo llamaba a estar cerca y a preocuparse por ella.

-Soy traductora editorial. Traduzco textos a diferentes idiomas y muy de vez en cuando me empleo también como interprete para conferencias en línea.

Esa información sorprendió a León.

-¿En verdad? ¿De cuántos idiomas hablamos?

-Bueno, hablo y escribo con fluidez alrededor de treinta y dos idiomas pero generalmente sólo utilizo diez.

-¿Cuáles son esos? – preguntó tratando en verdad de contener su impresión.

-Inglés, español, chino mandarín, alemán, portugués, francés, italiano, japonés, ruso y el sistema de escritura Braille.

-¿Chino? ¿Es en serio?

-Sí.

León no dijo nada pero en su mente consideró seriamente pedir a esa chica que lo acompañara a la tienda y le ayudara a entablar una conversación con D en chino… no porque D tuviera problemas con el manejo del inglés – en algunas ocasiones Orcot sospechaba que el Conde tenía más dominio del inglés que él mismo – sino porque bien o mal el detective sentía la necesidad de tener un detalle con el Conde – no es como si iba a reconocer eso en voz alta – y, fuera de los pasteles y las golosinas esto era la mejor oportunidad que se le había presentado nunca.

¡Un momento! ¿En verdad estaba pensando en hacer algo por D justo ahora?

León hizo una mueca mentalmente porque esto era bueno… ¿cómo decirlo? Es que usualmente el detective no pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en la misma persona. Claro, pensaba a menudo en los sospechosos y víctimas a los que conocía en su trabajo, pero por lo general invocar recuerdos de estas personas era algo que se daba de manera consciente. Pensar en D no lo era. Cuando el pensamiento de León se deslizaba en la dirección de D era siempre de manera espontánea, inesperada, para ser justos que ahora era algo frecuente… aunque claro, en cierto sentido que parecía inevitable dado que León frecuentemente pensaba en su hermano y D era la persona que cuidaba de Chris, así que viéndolo desde ese punto de vista…

-¿Pasa algo, detective?

León volvió a su realidad con un parpadeo sólo para descubrir a Leticia Brown mirándolo con desorientación.

-No. Lo siento mucho. Supongo que me perdí en mis propios pensamientos.

-No hay problema. Entonces ¿nos vemos el sábado?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Por favor cuídese mucho, detective.

-León.

-¿Eh? – la chica (quien ya se retiraba) volvió su mirada hacia el rubio con incredulidad.

-Digo que mi nombre es León, Leti.

-Muy bien – ella sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que podían hacer brillar un día gris - ¡nos vemos el sábado, León!


	4. DIFICIL

Capítulo 4. Difícil.

-Muy buenas noches, esta es la tienda de mascotas del Conde D dónde usted podrá encontrar amor, esperanza y la realización de sus mayores sueños y deseos ¿en qué podemos servirle?

Al tiempo que hablaba una sonrisa de deslizaba por los labios del nieto del Conde D. Por lo general alguien que recibía una llamada a las once de la noche no tenía motivos para sonreír pero, bueno, minutos antes D había sentido la ruptura del contrato que amparaba la venta de un hermoso espécimen de caimán de cabeza dorada y no sería de extrañar que ahora el desdichado comprador se hubiese arrastrado hasta el teléfono para tratar de implorar ayuda. Ah… los humanos eran siempre tan estúpidos y predecibles…

 _-¿Conde D?_

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro de D: esta voz femenina era de sobra conocida pero no era la que él esperaba.

-¿Oficial Jill? Asumo por la hora que esta no es una llamada de cortesía ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?

Las palabras salieron de su boca porque estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los demás controlando la conversación y lo que en ella se decía, sin embargo en realidad no era necesario preguntar si algo sucedía, porque sólo había una razón para que la compañera de Orcot le marcara en noche tan entrada y esa razón era algo que D prefería no escuchar… sólo que la oficial respondió casi de inmediato su pregunta.

 _-Conde, siento mucho interrumpirlo pero… bien, aquí voy: León tenía que participar en el traslado de un matón que iba a testificar contra una de las mafias pero algo… algo salió mal y lanzaron un coche bomba en contra del vehículo blindado y… lo… lo siento pero… León… León está muerto._

Las palabras se hundieron en D como un cuchillo. ¿León muerto? ¡No! Eso no podía ser ¡jamás! No podía suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia porque…

La sensación de la ruptura de un contrato fue lo que despertó de su trance y se encontró a sí mismo parado en el medio del recibidor sosteniendo entre sus manos uno de sus cojines favoritos.

 _¿Qué fue eso? –_ Se preguntó con la sensación surreal del piso de la tienda bajo sus pies – _estoy seguro de que eso no era una premonición, y sin embargo, siento que mis manos tiemblan y estoy sudando. ¿Por qué? Una alucinación absurda sobre un humano insignificante no debería ser algo que me afecte y sin embargo…_

El teléfono sonó en ese mismo instante y fue sólo su experiencia y su entrenamiento lo que evitó a D brincar al techo como un gato asustado. Había algo extraño en toda esta situación porque no se sentía capaz de mover un solo músculo pero, al mismo tiempo, fue cuando el aparato sonó por tercera vez que supo que no soportaría la sensación de incertidumbre por un minuto más.

-Muy buenas noches, esta es la tienda de mascotas del Conde D – repitió con los nervios de punta las palabras de sus sueño – dónde usted podrá encontrar amor, esperanza y la realización de sus mayores sueños y deseos ¿en qué podemos servirle?

Esta vez no había sonrisa en sus labios, sólo una línea horizontal y tensa mientras esperaba la respuesta al otro lado.

 _-¿Conde D?_

Por supuesto sus nervios se alteraron todavía más al escuchar la voz de la pareja de León.

-¿Oficial Jill? Asumo por la hora que esta no es una llamada de cortesía ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?

 _Y por favor, por favor no se le ocurra decir lo que…_

 _-Conde, siento mucho interrumpirlo pero… -_ la sangre en sus venas se heló – _bien, aquí voy: León tenía que participar en el traslado de un matón que iba a testificar contra una de las mafias pero algo… algo salió mal y lanzaron un coche bomba en contra del vehículo blindado y…_

-¿Qué es lo que pasó con el detective Orcot?

Aunque sabía que no debía interrumpir su reciente pesadilla le había puesto los pelos de punta y el Kami se encontró a sí mismo con los nervios rotos e incapaz de continuar escuchando palabras cortadas de la oficial de policía.

- _León salió bien libado del atentado pero cuando otros matones de la mafia llegaron a terminar el trabajo él… él los recibió a tiros y aunque le dio tiempo a los refuerzos para llegar recibió un disparo… no habría sido tan grave si no hubiese sangrado tanto pero…_

-¿Pero? – aunque fue un consuelo saber que su detective no estaba muerto su corazón no lograba estabilizarse del todo.

 _-El médico dice que estará bien, pero por ahora está inconsciente y deberá permanecer hospitalizado unos cuantos días. Yo… conociendo a León va a estar furioso conmigo por decirle esto pero creo que Chris y usted deben de estar aquí ¡No ahora! No ahora porque él ya ha de estar dormido pero…_

-Pero el pequeño Christopher es la única familia cercana del detective Orcot – completó D.

 _-Sí, y usted es su amigo más cercano. Tal vez me tomo más atribuciones de las que debería, pero pienso que lo mejor para él sería tener algo de compañía._

Después de una despedida cortés D colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta trasera de la tienda en espera de que el caimán regresara a su habitación. De acuerdo a la rutina bien establecida que tenía, la siguiente de sus acciones debía ser seleccionar el cheogsam que portaría al día siguiente y después de eso se envolvería en las sábanas de su cama para dormir un sueño profundo.

Esta noche sin embargo, el llamado Conde D se trasladó a una de las tantas habitaciones traseras de la tienda y abrió la puerta tras la que se ocultaba una criatura pequeña que a ojos descuidados bien podía pasar como una lechuza común y corriente.

-Escucha bien tu misión – le dijo a la pequeña criatura – ve con él y tráeme noticias, y si llega a ser necesario llámame para que yo pueda correr junto a él.

No dijo más antes de mandar a la criatura por la salida pero siguió sin retirarse a su habitación, en lugar de eso caminó hasta donde sus numerosos juegos de té se guardaban y, cogiendo entre sus manos la pequeña taza en la que siempre servía a León, pasó el resto de la noche acariciando la porcelana.

…

-D, en verdad, ¡dame eso! D… no voy a romperme por llevar una simple bolsa de papel.

En eso D concedía la razón al detective, pero cierto era que no pensaba bajo ninguna circunstancia entregar al detective la pesada bolsa de compras que tenía en sus manos; después de todo, León Orcot acababa de ser dado de alta del hospital y si bien el Conde pensaba celebrar dicho hecho preparando una cena especial, eso sólo implicaba que jugaría a ser el anfitrión perfecto al no permitir que su invitado realizase la más mínima de las tareas.

-¡D! basta ya. ¿Sabes que esto es absurdo? Por favor D, me haces sentir como un inútil…

Una vez dicho eso ambos quedaron en silencio.

 _Por supuesto que sí –_ pensó D _– eres un hombre joven y activo. Es irónico que dedicas tu vida a resolver las muertes de otros mientras evades el pensar en lo que podría ser tu propia muerte… es algo típico en los humanos, sin embargo, en ti no es algo que resulte extraño._

Ese pensamiento por supuesto que no nació al azar.

León Orcot estuvo internado durante un total de tres días debido a la pérdida de sangre y a lesiones menores que pese a no haber sido irreversibles sí hicieron mella en el aspecto del detective, quien había perdido peso y lucía ahora ojeras profundas que empañaban su rostro; sin embargo, ese era un aspecto mucho mejor a aquel con el que el detective ingresó al hospital, y eso D lo sabía debido al milagro tecnológico llamado televisión.

La noche que Jill llamó al Conde este no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño y pasó las largas horas que lo separaban de hacer una visita al hospital reflexionando sobre "su querido detective" y todas sus acciones. Si bien era verdad que D continuamente se burlaba del humano obstinado que insistía en acusarlo de las muertes de los pedazos de escoria que incumplían los contratos en la tienda, era también cierto que el rubio mostraba a menudo que no era el completo patán insensible que generalmente demostraba y, bueno, sólo digamos que un aficionado había captado el video del momento en que el auto bomba había impactado contra el vehículo de León y parte del altercado contra los matones y… para no hacer largo el cuento estos tres días D había escuchado de los compañeros de León que muchas de las personas que el detective había ayudado habían estado llamando a las oficinas de la policía buscando informarse sobre la salud del detective y pidiendo que se le brindaran sus mejores deseos.

Honestamente el Conde no era alguien que se dejara impresionar por las muestras de afecto colectivas o por lo que los estúpidos humanos decían a través del teléfono, pero no podía dejar de reconocer que León merecía algo de crédito por hacer que se reunieran voluntariamente los pensamientos de tantas personas.

Como sea, esos tres días D tuvo el tiempo de meditar mucho, y esa meditación le sirvió a su vez para analizar cuidadosamente la extraña relación que mantenía con el detective: pensó en todas la veces que el rubio había llegado a su tienda acusándolo de asesinato sólo para después "defenderlo" en innumerables ocasiones de peligros que pese a ser mortales D estaba dispuesto a asumir, pensó en ese olor a sangre y pólvora que las manos del hombre siempre tenían y que sin embargo jamás era producto de su deseo o de su propia arrogancia; más aún, recordó una a una todas las ocasiones en que ese patético y débil humano había caído pesadamente en su sofá llorando ya sea silenciosa o desconsoladamente por las personas que con sus acciones habían cavado su propia tumba siendo él únicamente el instrumento que ejecutaba las sentencias. Tal vez lo más extraño de todo era, que ese mismo hombre era el que, sin razón justificable, llegaba a él trayendo animales pequeños e indefensos a los que ayudaba con desinterés.

D no era un humano común, era más bien un Kami y como tal tenía consigo el poder de la naturaleza y también dos ojos muy especiales uno de los cuales era capaz de ver todas esas auras y sombras sobrenaturales que develaban la realidad del espíritu humano… era irónico que todo ese conocimiento que le ayudaba a leer fácilmente a otros se viera tan limitado cuando se trataba de leer al detective León Orcot.

-Mmm… ¿D? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Sucede algo, detective?

-No sueles quedarte callado por tanto tiempo. ¿Algo te está molestando?

-En realidad sólo pensaba en el pequeño Christopher, él se asustó mucho cuando supo que usted estaba en el hospital.

La expresión de León adquirió mayor seriedad.

-Lo sé. Aunque no lo parezca me preocupo profundamente por Chris y en realidad en el momento en que salí del vehículo lo único en lo que pensaba era en huir de ahí y regresar a la tienda a abrazar a mi hermanito. Estuve muy cerca de hacerlo pero…

-¿Pero? – cuestionó D con auténtico interés.

-Pero ese hombre al que custodiaba… la razón por la que él quería testificar era porque se enteró de que iba a ser padre y cambio su testimonio por la entrada de su mujer al programa de protección a testigos. Yo… desde que Chris regresó a mi vida he entendido lo que es responsabilizarse por algo más que por uno mismo. No soy un sacerdote D, y no creo en esas ideas tontas sobre el perdón incondicional y cambiar de estilo de vida e ideas de un momento a otro – dudó unos segundos – por otro lado, mi pasado está plagado de errores y por lo mismo juzgar a otros con dureza es algo que no puedo hacer.

-Y sin embargo sus manos jamás titubean en el momento de apuntar contra uno de los que usted juzga como "delincuentes".

-Si no se detiene a un delincuente en un momento dado, es casi seguro que alguien saldrá lastimado al momento siguiente. Mi determinación se basa en esa creencia y mis acciones también.

-A lo largo de la historia pueblos enteros han perecido pagando el precio de ese tipo de ideas – habló D.

-Sí, supongo que no puedo negar eso, y tampoco puedo probar ante otros que mis ideas sean las correctas, pero son las ideas con las que yo puedo vivir.

Fue la sonrisa con la que León dijo esto último lo que quedó grabado en la memoria de D, porque fue una sonrisa ni alegre ni sarcástica, pero en cambio sí fue sincera.

…

-¡León! Viniste León. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-Así que tú también viste el video en las noticias.

-Harías sido difícil no hacerlo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-En TV lució más aparatoso de lo que sentimos estando ahí; no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte… pero gracias por hacerlo.

-León, me salvaste en ese estúpido antro así que no te sorprenda si me preocupo cuando veo en las noticias que el hombre que me salvó es víctima de un auto-bomba y dos minutos después de una balacera.

-Supongo que debo decir gracias, entonces.

-Sí. No. No creo que exista un libro de etiqueta para esta situación. Pero no te quedes ahí: pasa – con una sonrisa invitó al detective hacia el interior de la casa - ¿quieres algo te tomar? Acabo de conseguir un poco de café mexicano, colombiano e incluso venezolano; si no llevas prisa puedo preparar un poco ¿alguna preferencia específica?

-Personalmente siempre he tenido curiosidad por el café colombiano pero debes servir lo que quieras, además, soy yo quien te debe un café. Lo siento por no haber llegado a nuestra reunión el sábado.

-Creo que eso se disculpa dadas las circunstancias. Ahora siéntate… voy a preparar algo de buen café colombiano y justo ayer preparé algunos caramelos cubiertos de chocolate amargo si es que le interesa probarlos.

Con un suspiro León se sentó en los cómodos sillones de la sala de Leticia y, mientras la muchacha se ausentaba a la cocina en busca del café prometido, un sentimiento extraño se extendió por el cuerpo del detective, quien volteó hacia un rincón y se encontró con la mirada intensa de un gato de pelaje muy corto.

Acostumbrado como estaba a ser mal recibido por T-Chan en la tienda de D León se sobresaltó en un principio ante la presencia del felino, sin embargo, al echar un vistazo más profundo al cuerpo del gato se dio cuenta de que este mantenía una postura tensa y que además había muchas partes de su piel que tenían una apariencia maltratada.

-El café estará listo en cualquier momento, mientras tanto – Leticia se interrumpió al notar la forma en que León miraba al gato – vaya, veo que ya conociste a Killy.

-¿Killy? – León no estaba seguro si su incredulidad ante el nombre del gato se debía a que era un nombre verdaderamente extraño o a que ese mismo nombre era el de una de sus exnovias de la secundaria.

-Sí bueno, en realidad su dueño lo llamó Killer pero no me parece justo que se le ponga un nombre así a una criatura tan linda – para dar fe a sus palabras acarició la barbilla del gato y este respondió con un ronroneo feliz, aun así el detective tomó nota de que el felino parecía encogerse en su lugar – así que decidí que "Killy" era mucho más apropiado ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Yo… ¿qué clase de loco llama "Killer" a un gato?

-El anterior dueño de Killy era un psicópata estúpido. Torturó y lastimó al pobre Killy en varias ocasiones y a la fecha el pobre aún tiene varias cicatrices debidas a ese mal hombre.

Una rabia sorda sacudió el corazón de León; puede que él no fuese tan fanático de los animales como D o Chris pero no soportaba a cualquiera que intentase abusar de los más débiles.

-En Virginia Killy maullaba fuerte al ser maltratado y después de eso se deslizaba hasta acurrucarse contra el cristal de la ventana. Cuando decidí mudarme pensé que yo no era la única que merecía una nueva oportunidad y justo antes de irme salté al patio del vecino y abrí esa maldita ventana; no esperaba que se pegara a mí del modo en que lo hizo pero simplemente no me atreví a rechazarlo. Ya ves, hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

-Te gustan los animales entonces.

-No veo que a ti te desagraden.

-No lo hacen… no todos a lo menos.

-¿Hay alguno que sí?

-Bueno, hay animales a los que soy yo el que no les agrada.

-Creo que puedo imaginar la razón. Pero eso no importa, a Killy sí le agradas.

-¿Realmente piensas eso?

-Ya se habría ido si no fuera así. Pero no lo dejemos sólo en esto: voy a prepararle algo de alimento a Killy y después tú y yo podemos tener nuestro café ¿te parece?

León no sólo estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Leticia sino que además participó activamente en una conversación con ella; pasado algún rato el café se terminó (no así los caramelos cubiertos de chocolate amargo) y mientras la chica de cabello castaño recogía la taza del detective, este se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Killy; para su sorpresa el gato ronroneó feliz y después se frotó contra su pierna.

-En verdad le agradas – comentó la chica – si me lo preguntas es algo extraño dado que con su amo anterior aprendió a desconfiar de los humanos.

-Leti, sin ánimos de ofender no creo que debas hablar así de él.

-¿Así cómo?

-Con tanta compasión. Sé que este pequeño pasó por cosas desagradables pero se nota que es lo bastante fuerte como para superarlo, así que tal vez deberías considerar admirarlo en lugar de compadecerlo.

León no se dio cuenta del brillo aprobatorio que aparecía en los ojos del felino.

-Guau, creo que yo no lo había pensado así, pero tienes razón. Realmente entiendes muy bien a Killy.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. De hecho, creo que ya entiendo por qué le agradas – guardó silencio un momento –. Oye León, mira sé que esto va a sonar raro pero voy a remodelar la casa y va a haber muchos "extraños" aquí a partir de mañana, yo… Killy ha tenido un tiempo difícil para adaptarse y creo que tanta gente rondando cerca lo podría hacer sentir incómodo. Tú… ¿sería un abuso de mi parte si te pido que lleves a Killy a tu casa unos cuantos días?

-¿Llevarlo conmigo? ¡No! ¡Sí! O no, no sé, es que…

-No, olvídalo, lo entiendo, yo no debí asumir simplemente que podía pedir algo así…

-No es eso. Yo… quisiera ayudar en verdad pero vivo solo y los únicos días en que mi hermano está en casa son algunos fines de semana y el resto del tiempo hay veces que trabajo toda la noche y… la verdad es que no tengo buen rato con las mascotas. Lo siento es sólo – suspiró audiblemente y después su rostro tomó un aire serio – Leticia, sé de buena fuente que los animales maltratados necesitan muchos cuidados y se nota que tú cuidas muy bien de Killy. Yo no quisiera llevarlo a mi casa sólo para que se sienta ignorado.

-León, Killy va a entenderte. No sólo eso sino créeme que le va a hacer bien tener su propio espacio.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-En ese caso… entonces supongo que no tengo excusa ¿verdad?

En ese momento la respuesta de Leti fue una sonrisa, y esa misma tarde el gato egipcio llamado Killy puso su primer pie en el departamento del detective León Orcot.


	5. DISEÑO

Capítulo 5. Diseño.

 _Esto no está bien… sé que hay algo que falta. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que no puedo ver aquí?_

León levantó su taza de café sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía, así que con un sonoro bostezo apartó la taza, se deslizó sobre sí mismo acostándose en el sillón y reclinando su cabeza sobre uno de los cojines. Sus parpados pesaban (y mucho) pero lo peor de todo era el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en migraña cada vez que se centraba demasiado duro en las fotografías de las tres mujeres asesinadas.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza cuando de pronto sintió una presión ligera sobre su vientre y la migraña se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Entonces, el detective abrió los ojos.

-¿Killy? ¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿No puedes dormir?

Como tratando de responder a la pregunta de León, el felino se enroscó junto a sus piernas y jugueteó distraídamente con uno de los hilos de su pantalón.

-Sólo puedo imaginarme lo incómodo que es tratar de dormir con la luz encendida, pero si es tan molesto siempre puedes buscar otra habitación ¿no te parece?

-Miau – respondió el gato mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Te apetece un aperitivo de medianoche Killy?

-Miau.

-Bien, en ese caso supongo que puedo traerte algo mientras voy por un café. ¿Comida húmeda o seca? Maldición, supongo que debí preguntarle bien a Leti cómo es que se cuida de un gato.

-Miau.

-Bueno, esto es lo que te sacas por aceptar compartir el departamento de un detective, pero descuida, la ventaja es que siempre hay un sitio de sobra para dormir.

Esta vez Killy no respondió. En lugar de eso, se acurrucó sobre el vientre de León y dejó que el sueño lo consumiera obligando así al detective a dormir también.

 _Cuatro días después…_

-¡Killyi! Oh, ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿León cómo has estado?

-Bien en realidad.

-Pasa. ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Tal vez una copa si es que no estás en servicio?

-Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo pero voy a aprovechar para pedirte un café.

-Justo estaba preparando café mexicano ¿pruebas?

-Me encantaría. Yo… ¿dónde pongo las cosas de Killy?

-Déjalas donde quieras – continuó gritando desde la cocina – justo hoy trajeron los muebles nuevos y estoy segura de que Killy va a querer dar una ojeada al espacio.

El detective bajó al gato, quien de inmediato comenzó a explorar el piso de la casa de Leticia.

-Bueno detective – la mujer de pelo castaño regresó a la sala cargando una charola de plata - ¿quiere pastel o galletas para acompañar el café?

Así, León pasó el resto de su hora de almuerzo conversando amigablemente con Leti y cuando después de tres tazas de café el detective se dirigió a la puerta acompañado por Leticia, ambos notaron que el pequeño Killy también seguía sus pasos.

-Adiós Killy – se despidió León acariciando la cabeza del felino – fue muy bueno tenerte de compañero de piso.

-Miau – respondió el gatito en un sonido que se sintió extrañamente roto.

-Sí... yo tampoco quisiera irme pero debo volver ahora al trabajo si no quiero pasar muy tarde a recoger a mi hermano.

-Miau.

-León… realmente ¿existiría algún problema si Killy quisiera ir a vivir contigo?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, aquí entre nos creo que Killy te eligió como dueño – el gato dio un maullido como concediendo la razón a Leticia – y puedo ver que también tú te has encariñado con él.

-Pero él es tu gato – protestó León – no me sentiría a gusto apartándolo de ti y…

-Él nunca fue mi gato. Es verdad que abrí para Killy las puertas de esta casa de par en par pero él no se ha sentido nunca tan bien conmigo como lo hace contigo, además, si dices que estás solo toda la semana a ti también va a convenirte tenerlo cerca y aprovechar su compañía.

León – quién no se molestó en buscar un argumento para contradecir a Leticia – tomó entre sus brazos a Killy antes de salir de la casa de la muchacha. Por supuesto, al marcharse no se fijó en el brillo sobrehumano que tenían los ojos de la chica.

…

-Mi querido detective ¡que gusto verlo! Llega usted a tiempo para la hora del…

La frase de D se interrumpió en cuanto sintió la presencia que acompañaba a León.

-D hola, lo siento por llegar tarde pero tuvimos una llamada de última hora y demoré un poco ¿cómo está Chris?

-Detective Orcot – esta vez León prestó atención al tono tenso con el que D le hablaba – de dónde… ¿puedo preguntar de dónde es que sacó a ese acompañante tan peculiar que viene con usted?

-¿Mi gato? Bueno, es una historia un poco larga pero la haré simple: conocí a una chica mientras estaba encubierto en un bar hace unas semanas – D tuvo que apretar los puños para no gritarle al humano – y hemos tomado un par de cafés juntos desde entonces – _"más vale que sólo hayan sido tazas de café"_ pensó el encargado de la tienda con amargura –. Ella… bueno, Killy al parecer era maltratado en su antiguo hogar y ella lo sacó de ahí pero desde el lunes me pidió que lo cuidara. Parece ser que al felino le gustó más mi departamento y ahora vive conmigo oficialmente. ¿Crees que podrías venderme algo de comida para gatos? Mi amiga me regaló un par de bolsas y varias latas de atún y sardina pero siendo francos que no estoy muy seguro de cuál sería la mejor dieta para él.

-Ese collar… la chica que le dio el gato fue quien le puso ese collar ¿verdad?

-Sí, ella lo hizo ¿es tan obvio?

-En cierta forma lo es. ¿Puedo…? ¿Sería permisible detective si me permite quitarle el collar?

León se sorprendió. D no solía trabarse al hablar y, si se hablaba de animales, era más un tipo de actuación que de opinión, así que ¿por qué ahora titubeaba con respecto a quitar el collar de Killy? Aún más interesante ¿por qué había que quitare el collar? Y sin embargo…

-Supongo que no debería de haber ningún problema. Sólo sé suave, los extraños lo ponen nervioso.

Inmediatamente después de ese diálogo León se sintió como un idiota porque bueno, es verdad que su gato se había revuelto inquieto ante cada desconocido al que habían encontrado en la calle pero después de todo D era el dueño de la tienda de mascotas y eso lo volvía un experto en animales ¿verdad? Y sin embargo algo en la forma en que el cuerpo de Killy se puso rígido fue lo que lo impulsó a hacer esa recomendación; sus malas ideas parecieron ser acertadas cuando Killy enseñó los dientes a D en un gesto claramente amenazador.

-Esta es una mascota en verdad agresiva. Pobre de usted detective porque debe de haber destrozado su casa en estos días que estuvo con usted ¿cierto?

-Esta vez te equivocas D, Killy es un chico tranquilo y bien portado ¿no es así muchacho?

-Miau – respondió el gato restregándose cariñosamente contra la sudadera de León.

-Esta criatura…

-Déjalo en paz D, hay veces en que Killy sólo necesita algo de espacio. Y bueno ¿ya está listo Chris? Quiero llevarlo a casa lo más pronto posible.

-Sí… de hecho detective uno de mis hámsteres dará a luz en las próximas horas y Chris estaba muy emocionado ¿sería posible que le permitiera al pequeño Christopher pasar aquí esta noche? Sé que debí llamarlo con anticipación pero como no estaba seguro de si usted se desocuparía esta noche pues…

-Lo entiendo D. Bien, en ese caso – León se dejó caer sobre el sofá con la desfachatez que siempre acostumbraba – supongo que llegué a tiempo para la hora del té ¿no? – colocó en la mesa la caja en la que estaba el pastel que había pasado a comprar camino a ver al Conde.

-Sí, lo hizo.

Este era el punto en que D y León habrían podido retomar su rutina, sin embargo, lo que lo impidió fue algo que los sorprendió a los dos en partes iguales, ya que cuando T-Chan se acercó a intentar morder la pierna de León (como era su costumbre hacerlo cada vez que en detective estaba cerca) Killy le mostró los dientes del mismo modo en que lo había hecho antes con el nieto del dueño de la tienda. No obstante, T-Chan en lugar de apartarse respondió mostrando sus propios dientes al felino y este, sin amedrentarse, se columpió en el regazo de León utilizando sus garras para arañar el hocico de T-Chan.

-¡Killy!

-¡T-Chan!

La reacción de ambos hombres fue inmediata: León se puso en pie y alejó a Killy de la cabra, al mismo tiempo D sujetó a T-Chan evitando así que este se abalanzará sobre el felino.

-Muy bien, siento mucho esto D pero… bueno, dile a Chris que estuve aquí y que paso por él mañana temprano ¿sí? ¡Adiós! Y lamento mucho este… ejem… incidente.

-¡Detective!

Pero león ya no se detuvo a escuchar la protesta del Conde, y en lugar de eso subió corriendo las escaleras acunando entre sus brazos a Killy.

-No debiste hacer eso – regañó entonces a su minino – pero – su tono antes grave adquirió ahora un aire de genuina camaradería – en realidad fue muy gracioso ver la expresión de la cabra ¿verdad?

-Miau – respondió el gato con una mueca que bien podía ser tomada como una sonrisa.

….

D terminó de recoger la tienda, cerró las habitaciones de los animales y guardó en la alacena los platos – ahora limpios – en los que horas antes él, Christopher y los animales habían comido la cena. Esta vez sin embargo D salió de su rutina habitual, pues en lugar de retirarse a su propia habitación colocó una tetera sobre el fuego mientras preparaba las hojas de uno de los más relajantes de sus tés. Cuando el agua estaba ya hirviendo, Q-Chan se posó en su hombro.

-Este ha sido un día realmente agitado – susurró el nieto del conde a su abuelo – y sé que en realidad no debería preocuparme como si ese fuese mi problema pero…

Q-Chan encogió sus patas en el hombro de su nieto en un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador.

-Lo notaste también ¿verdad Q-Chan? Esa energía que estaba alrededor de León… no era algo malo, pero…

-Quiu.

-Más que eso. León no había mencionado antes a esa "amiga" que le regaló a su "gato" y sin embargo ese animal no era uno común y corriente. ¿Quién es esa mujer misteriosa que puede lidiar con especies raras y qué interés puede tener en León Orcot? Tal vez estoy siendo exagerado y todo esto sea sólo producto del azar, pero esta intriga se ha entretejido con un diseño que no puedo descifrar y eso me pone los nervios de punta.

Aunque había animales nocturnos en la tienda, la mayoría de ellos tenían todo lo que necesitaban en sus propias habitaciones y de ahí que las palabras de D fueron el único sonido que se escuchó perturbando la quietud de la noche…

Eso y el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de par en par.

No fue el hecho de que alguien intentara penetrar en la tienda lo que alarmó a D – en el pasado muchos ladrones y alguno que otro asesino habían tratado de inmiscuirse y todos habían terminado despedazados en los estómagos de sus animales – sino más bien que no había ninguna presencia que acompañara a los pasos que se escuchaban en la sala principal.

D apretó los labios.

Ese "gato" llamado Killy… por el acuerdo que sus ancestros habían hecho con la naturaleza D estaba acostumbrado a que todos los animales sin dueño se inclinasen ante él, pero Killy había mostrado abiertamente su rebeldía y además de eso había tenido la osadía de agredir a T-Chan; un gato común jamás haría eso pero D no podía saber lo que "Killy" era en verdad porque ese extraño collar que tenía en el cuello bloqueaba de algún modo su presencia sobrenatural e impedía a los animales y al propio D ver la "forma humana" que delataba la verdadera identidad del felino.

Mientras caminaba a su recibidor D pensó detenidamente en ese maldito collar y en la posibilidad de que el ser que ahora estaba en su sala tuviera algún amuleto similar, sin embargo, se sorprendió al terminar su recorrido por el pasillo para descubrir que el intruso que había irrumpido en su tienda había tomado cómodo asiento en el mismo sofá que León ocupaba en cada una de sus visitas.

-¿Conde D? Muy buenas noches. Espero no estarlo importunando pero hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hablar con usted.

Tanto Q-Chan como el nieto del Conde analizaron cuidadosamente a la criatura frente a ellos: una muchacha de estatura promedio, cabello castaño de apariencia esponjosa, piel ni tan pálida ni bronceada, ojos felinos color gris y una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en un par de labios finos. La desconocida vestía como cualquier humana con un conjunto de falda sastre color azul rey, blusa en tono hueso, saco a juego con la falda y calzado de tacón color negro siendo lo único que desentonaba con su atuendo el portafolio de color rojo que descansaba a su costado.

-¿Quién eres tú? Más te vale tener una buena explicación para irrumpir en mi tienda sin permiso.

-Me disculpo sinceramente por mi intromisión pero, con el debido respeto, no debes de hablarme así, es decir, si el Conde D en persona no me ha subido la voz tú como su nieto no tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

Exteriormente D no se inmutó, su interior en cambio sufrió todo un vuelco.

Eran muy pocos los conocidos de D que habían alguna vez tenido contacto con su abuelo y viceversa; cuando alguna de estas personas llegaba a confundir a D con su abuelo e inclusive con su padre D reía pero, contra lo que muchos pensaban, el motivo de su risa no era otro que una mofa sincera de la ignorancia de los humanos u otras criaturas que – guiándose sólo por cualidades tan sin valor como la apariencia o el olor – no notaban la marcada diferencia existente entre las auras y energías de los tres D… esta chica sin embargo era un caso diferente, porque mientras era observado por ese par de ojos grises D sentía que todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su propio espíritu eran totalmente vulnerables ante ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, D? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Sólo entonces notó D el silencio que había guardado y se arrepintió de inmediato, porque esa chica estaba tomando ese silencio como muestra de debilidad.

-Muchacha, siento decírtelo en verdad pero si tu intención al venir aquí era hablar con mi abuelo entonces tu visita ha sido en vano. Mi abuelo se encuentra en este momento ejecutando un largo viaje y hasta que él regrese la tienda de mascotas está a mi cargo; habiendo dicho esto ¿en qué puedo servirte?

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon de una manera casi imperceptible.

-Así que el Conde D se encuentra de viaje ¿estás totalmente seguro de eso?

D – quien no notó la forma en que Q-Chan se estremeció después de escuchar la última pregunta – tuvo que apretar los dedos de los pies para resistir el impulso de gritar a la chica.

-Si él estuviera aquí yo no te negaría su presencia. Ahora ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti o prefieres esperar a que él vuelva?

-En realidad D, sí hay algo que podrías hacer por mí – su expresión aparentemente relajada adquirió de pronto un aire de imponencia que fue capaz de sacar de balance al mismísimo abuelo D – ¡Quiero D, que me permitas revisar los contratos de todos los animales que se han vendido en esta tienda desde el momento mismo en que fue construida!


	6. DESORIENTADO

Capítulo 6. Desorientado.

-¡Quiero D, que me permitas revisar los contratos de todos los animales que se han vendido en esta tienda desde el momento mismo en que fue construida!

Esta vez no importa cuanto lo intentaron, ni D ni el abuelo (Q-Chan) fueron capaces de disimular la impresión tan profunda que sintieron al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Los contratos…? – Gimió D – tú… ¿tú, una desconocida que irrumpe en la tienda de mi abuelo a la mitad de la noche y sin invitación, pretende que le dé acceso completo y total a los contratos que están bajo mi resguardo?

-Sí, D. Eso es justo lo que quiero.

Los dientes de D se apretaron en sus labios. Puede que su voz no hubiese subido una sola octava, pero era consciente de la escalofriante apariencia que sus ojos debían de tener al mirar a la chica y esta sin embargo no se había alterado en lo más mínimo ni había renunciado al todo controlado y frío con el que había abierto la conversación.

-Debes de estar usando algún tipo de amuleto o disfraz porque no puedo sentir tu presencia – continuó D como si la respuesta de ella no importara – ¡y a pesar de eso llegas aquí pidiendo que te deje meter la nariz en los asuntos más privados de nuestro negocio familiar!

-Sí, D. Eso es justo lo que quiero.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Sí D, hablo en serio.

-Tú…

-¡Ya! Honestamente ¿tendré que repetir la misma respuesta una vez más? Mira D, entiendo que verme aquí te está molestando pero entiende tú ahora que no voy a marcharme sin llevarme a lo menos una de todas las respuestas que busco… y aún después de eso, volveré por el resto de ellas. Siendo así ¿qué caso tiene que continuemos en esta conversación inútil? Lo más conveniente para ambos sería que me llevaras a tu archivo y me mostraras esos contratos.

-No voy a hacer eso – gruñó D tajante y sombrío.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quieres hacerlo? ¿O será más bien que no tienes la autoridad para mostrarme los contratos sin el consentimiento de tu abuelo el Conde D?

 _¡Qué no tengo el consentimiento! ¡No seas estúpida pequeña pulga! La autoridad que yo tengo en esta tienda no es menor a la que tiene mi abuelo y puedo tomar esta decisión sin consultar a nadie… eso no quiere decir, que cederé ante tus provocaciones._

-Puedes decir lo que quieras. No voy a mostrarte ni uno solo de los contratos que resguardo, así que, si no tienes otro asunto que tratar, ya va siendo hora de que salgas de mi tienda.

-No, no pienso irme.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta. – Ignorando la ofensa que estaba escrita en el rostro de D, la chica abrió su portafolio y sacó de él un folder color crema que tendió hacia la dirección de D, este ocupó entonces el sofá frente a la mujer y tomó el folder sin que su expresión delatara toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Al abrir el folder lo único que D pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes para no gritar de indignación: había una foto de una gran alberca de patio en la que estaba un gato despedazado, enseguida estaba la foto de un perro en el mismo estado del gato sólo que en la orilla de un riachuelo, seguían ahora las imágenes de una ardilla, otro gato, un gallo, dos conejos, un hurón, un niño y finalmente dos adultos. Todos estaban en la misma lamentable condición y todos dentro del agua.

-Esto, Conde D, es el resultado de una venta que se hizo en esta tienda hace sesenta años: Su nombre era Hilary McPerry y ella acudió a la tienda de mascotas del Conde D con la intención de comprar un pez gato como regalo de cumpleaños a su hija de ocho años pero, ya estando en la tienda el Conde D le ofreció a precio especial una especie diferente de pez… una muy rara y exótica. Ya lo ves aquí D que ella aceptó la oferta y compró la mascota pero – las manos de la chica apretaron con fuerza la tela de su falda – lo que ella ignoraba es que ese "pez" era en realidad una especie de anfibio que cambia la totalidad de su forma en sólo una noche y que una vez que deja el agua dispone de sólo un día de vida para depositar sus huevecillos.

-Creo que ella debió pensarlo mejor antes de aceptar el cuidado de especies desconocidas – replicó D tratando por todos los medios de que su oyente no notara lo mucho que las fotografías lo estaban perturbando.

-Sí – sorprendentemente la chica estuvo de acuerdo y hasta sonrió de una forma tan luminosa que tanto D como Q-Chan quisieron levantarse del sofá para interponer algo de distancia con ella – pero ya ves que Hilary McPerry aprendió su lección de la forma más ¿cómo decirlo? _dolorosa_ posible. Bien… el vecino de Hilary era un asesino en serie al que la policía había perdonado porque todas sus víctimas eran negros y este hermoso anfibio fue en realidad el gran héroe que no sólo paró sus crímenes de manera definitiva sino que además dio un buen uso a su carne putrefacta utilizándola como alimento para los huevecillos que depositó en la alberca de su casa. Pienso que el final de esta historia habría sido feliz si el anfibio no hubiese asesinado también a la señora McPerry, a su hijo de nueve años y a todos los animales que ese día estuviesen cerca de cuerpos de agua ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?

D se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No compartes mi opinión, Conde D?

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? Ese hombre merecía su destino.

-Sí, no estoy negando eso, pero aquí entre nos ¿qué culpa tenían al desdichada señora McPerry y sus hijos? Porque tal vez no lo mencioné antes pero cuando el señor McPerry volvió a casa fue acusado de los homicidios y condenado a muerte dejando así huérfana a la niña de sus ojos… ella se suicidó a los dieciséis años, por si te interesaba.

Una vez más D no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede acaso que la lengua del Conde D ha sido comida por los ratones?

-Si… si esto es todo lo que querías decirme entonces pierdes tu tiempo aquí, y tampoco tiene caso que te entrevistes con mi abuelo. ¿Hay algo más o será que por fin vas a dejarme dormir?

-D… - esta vez las palabras de la muchacha salieron con suavidad – ¿no lo entiendes verdad? Tienes razón al decir que no soy humana. Un humano a estas alturas habría saltado sobre ti pensando que la indiferencia que muestra tu mascara es real, pero yo puedo ver a través de ella… puedo ver de hecho a través de muchas cosas – sin que el gesto fuera evidente para D sus ojos se fijaron el Q-Chan –. Sin embargo, la diferencia existente entre los tuyos y yo es que yo no puedo firmar una sentencia de muerte con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ahora juzgas mi labor? ¿Quién te has creído?

-Lo mismo que tú, D, yo puedo descubrir los puntos débiles de otros con mucha facilidad; de hecho, veo tus debilidades justo en este momento con la misma claridad con al que veo la debilidad de la criatura que reposa en tu hombro.

-La misma claridad con la que ves la debilidad de León Orcot ¿no es así? – replicó D repentinamente endurecido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Fuiste tú quien dio a León Orcot ese felino extraño. No trates de negarlo, la magia del amuleto que oculta tu presencia es la misma que recubría su collar.

-¿D?

-Pudiste ver la soledad que hay en el alma de León, su necesidad de compañía y de apoyo, su deseo profundo de ser escuchado sin el riesgo de una traición o el peso de un juicio… pudiste ver todo eso justo después de conocerlo y le ofreciste entonces una solución, un animal de compañía aparentemente inofensivo pero que es mucho más de lo que aparenta. De algún modo sabes que León frecuenta la tienda y le colocaste al felino ese collar como previsión en caso de que yo llegase a verlo. Yo no tendría problemas en controlar a tu minino pero al cegar mis ojos ese maldito talismán limita mis posibilidades de intervención…

-¿Y eso que importa?

-¿Qué?

D dirigió a la muchacha una de sus miradas más intimidantes.

-¿Qué diferencia hay si soy yo quien entrega una mascota de una especie rara al detective? ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Te afecta en algo… o es que preferirías ser tú quien lo hiciera?

-¿Qué…? – El rostro de D palideció de ira – ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?

-Bueno, en un carácter estricto y cerrado las manos del detective Orcot están manchadas de sangre… ninguna de esa sangre pertenece a inocentes pero es sangre al fin y al cabo y los que arrogantemente se piensan con derecho de arrebatar las vidas de otros han dado ya el primer paso hacia un justo castigo.

-¡No tienes el más mínimo derecho de ejercer un juicio sobre él!

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Es que quieres ser tú el que ejerza el juicio, D?

-Te lo advierto: ¡Trata de lastimarlo a él o a Christopher y tendrás que enfrentarte a mí! – las palabras de D impresionaron igualmente a Q-Chan y a la muchacha, con la diferencia de que él ocultó su impresión y ella la disfrazó.

-¿Qué no…? Bueno D ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Te piensas acaso que tú eres el único que tiene la autoridad para emitir juicios sobre los demás? No, no creo que sea eso. Más bien estás siendo territorial ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué tendrían de especial el detective León Orcot y su hermano pequeño como para que consideraras siquiera enfrentarme con tal de defenderlos?

-Eso… eso es porque… - un breve silencio – eso no te interesa.

Esta vez D tuvo que bajar la mirada ante la chica y por una vez que estaba sinceramente asustado. Ella había dicho que podía ver las debilidades de otros y el nieto del Conde se preguntó si ella podía ver que justo ahora ese hombre llamado León Orcot era su mayor debilidad; si ella podía ver esa verdad que D había tratado con tanta fuerza de esconder aún a sí mismo pero que en el momento en que el humano fue blanco de una amenaza directa salió a la luz de una vez y para siempre.

-Eso no me interesa… no, supongo que no habría de importarme de no ser por… - aun audible suspiro – D, no pienses que esto es una retirada; sigo queriendo acceso a los contratos de la tienda pero incluso yo sé cuándo no debo presionar más a fondo, así que bueno, hasta pronto D.

-¿Qué dices?

-Dije "hasta pronto D". Ah, y por cierto ¿podrías olvidar esta conversación hasta mi próxima visita? Es que bueno, ya no estoy tan segura de que lo que había planeado sea correcto.

-Pero…

La protesta que en ese momento afloraba a los labios de D murió antes de tomar forma. Había algo en los ojos de esa chica que le estaba causando sueño… demasiado sueño.

De tal suerte, que fue el sonido del teléfono lo que lo despertó.

Ahora, al abrir los ojos D estaba profundamente… desorientado. Sí, "desorientado" era la palabra correcta. Desorientado porque él nunca había sido una persona de la mañana y le tomó un momento eterno reconocer que estaba en su sala de té en lugar de estar en su habitación; una vez que se ubicó bueno, entonces estaba ahora el "pequeño" detalle de que no tenía la más mínima idea de porque es que se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

¡Cómo sea! El teléfono volvió a sonar y lo único para lo que D reaccionó fue para levantarse y cruzar el par de pasos que lo separaban del molesto aparato.

-Bueno, está usted hablando a la tienda de mascotas del Conde D. Dado que son las 4:57 a.m. espero una muy buena explicación para esta llamada.

 _-¡D!_ – para sorpresa del Kami fue la voz de León la que lo saludó del otro lado del teléfono – _escucha: necesito que estés fuera de la tienda con Chris en veinte minutos. No lo cambias de ropa y lo que sea que tengas que sacar que quepa en una bolsa de mano o en la mochila de la escuela de Chris, van a estar todo el día en mi departamento así que no lleves nada inútil ¿está claro?_

-¿Qué…? Detective, si esta es su idea de una broma le advierto que no estoy de humor para…

 _-D, no te diría esto si no fuera importante. Ahora, estoy ahí en veinte minutos y te explico los detalles en el carro._

Antes de que el nieto del Conde pudiese protestar se escuchó el colgar del teléfono.

…..

-Muy bien detective – suspiró D una vez que todos estaban a bordo del carro de León y este conducía muy atentamente en una dirección que el Conde sólo podía apostar a que era la del departamento del detective – dado que no son ni las 5:30 a.m. me supongo con el derecho de una explicación. ¿Sería ahora tan amable de explicar por qué es que tenemos que ir a su departamento?

-Sí, pero escucha D, esta es una información muy delicada así que por favor no debes compartirla con nadie.

D volteó al asiento trasero en el que Chris había sido depositado directamente de su cama sin que su sueño se perturbase.

-Seré discreto, ahora habla.

-Entonces ¿por dónde demonios empiezo? Mira D… ayer un par de horas después de que salí de la tienda recibí una llamada urgente: ¿escuchaste la noticia del empresario chino desaparecido? – D asintió – bueno, el cadáver de ese hombre fue encontrado "sentado" en la banca de un parque y con una cinta de video en las manos. Ese video… los malditos grabaron toda la tortura a la que sometieron al empresario y después finalizaron el video imponiendo una serie de condiciones para… eso no importa ahora. Ellos están pidiendo condiciones imposibles y amenazaron con arrojar bombas al interior de comercios del barrio chino hay a las diez de la mañana si es que estas condiciones no se cumplían.

-Entonces en lugar de estar aquí con nosotros usted debería estar advirtiendo a toda la gente en Chinantown – habló en nieto del Conde sin que en su voz se entendiera dureza.

-Esa no es una opción: la población de Chinantown es demasiada como para evacuarla en el transcurso de tan pocas horas y si la información se filtra entonces habrá pánico y el peligro de los terroristas será aún mayor.

-Entiendo eso. Deja entonces que regrese a la tienda, mira, entiendo por qué no quieres que Christopher esté aquí pero yo tengo una responsabilidad y debo proteger a mis animales.

-Descuida D, el objetivo en un atentado terrorista sería producir la mayor cantidad de daño posible y por tanto si tu tienda está cerrada entonces la probabilidad de que lancen bombas en ella es casi nula… en otras palabras tus animales están a salvo.

-Pero no vas a advertirle a los demás residentes que cierren sus negocios.

-Si una o dos tiendas cierran no hay problema, pero si todos los negocios no abren puertas entonces la reacción de los terroristas puede ser impredecible y siempre existe la posibilidad de que en lugar de atacar locales al azar ataquen puntos más delicados como las estaciones del metro o puntos de concentración de la población. Si eso sucede…

-También entiendo eso. En pocas palabras tienes las manos atadas ¿verdad?

-Sí – D pudo ver la tristeza velada en los ojos de León y después de eso fue testigo de cómo esa tristeza se transformó en determinación –. Es verdad que si los ataques ocurren no podemos hacer nada para proteger a la población pero no hay una razón para que los criminales tengan éxito… no si conseguimos localizarlos e interceptarlos antes de que ejecuten sus planes.

-¿Pueden hacerlo?

-Es nuestro deber.

D se revolvió incómodo en el asiento del copiloto mientras Q-Chan gruñó algo a su oído.

-Tienes razón Q-Chan – abrió la ventanilla del automóvil con un movimiento fluido –ahora ¡ve con los otros, explícales la situación, hazte cargo de la tienda y asegúrate de que no haya problemas!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada en especial – respondió D – simplemente que algunos de mis animales ya están despiertos y Q-Chan fue con ellos para explicarles mi ausencia. Ahora detective ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Sí, verás… hasta que este asunto se resuelva no quiero que Chris o tú estén cerca de Chinantown – respondió el detective decidido a no pensar en lo que Q-Chan podría hacer para "hacerse cargo de la tienda".

Pocos minutos después los tres hombres llegaron al departamento de León; D cargaba en sus manos la canasta que había llevado consigo desde la tienda y León por su parte cargaba entre sus brazos a su hermano menor… situación que obligó al nieto del Conde a ayudarle a abrir todas las puertas para poder depositar a Christopher en la comodidad de su propia cama.

-Muy bien detective, ahora Christopher está sano y salvo.

-Sí… gracias D.

-En este caso particular soy yo quien debe agradecer, después de todo, usted bien pudo simplemente ir a buscar a Christopher y dejarme en la tienda.

-Yo no habría hecho eso.

-Sé que no. Ahora ¿qué opina si preparo un poco de té para ambos?

León no pudo evitar la sonrisa que llegó a sus labios.

-Tuviste que traer té a mi casa ¿verdad?

-Sin ánimo de ofender no pensé encontrar aquí un té decente.

-Imaginé eso – su expresión adquirió seriedad –. Pero por mucho que me gustaría tengo que volver al trabajo. Aún no son las seis de la mañana – agregó mirando al reloj – debes tener sueño. Ven, puedo traerte unas mantas para que te acomodes en el sillón o si así lo prefieres puedes dormir en mi cama.

-¿Su cama?

D disimuló con maestría el estremecimiento que pasó por su columna ante ese pensamiento.

-Sí, es decir, no he estado en mi habitación desde ayer y tal vez no regrese sino hasta el mediodía así que no voy a molestarte.

-Miau – ambos hombres se volvieron para ver al gato que ahora los observaba desde un rincón de la sala.

-No estoy tan seguro de que su nueva mascota esté complacido de tenernos cerca – gimió D.

-Sí bueno, puede acostumbrarse siempre que permitan que él haga el primer movimiento. Ahora perdón por las molestias D pero debo volver al trabajo.

-¿Detective? – llamó D cuando León ya salí por la puerta principal.

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué hora debo servir su comida a Killy?

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

-Su plato está en la cocina y él come cuando quiere, si ves que se vacía entonces sólo abre una de las latas de atún que están en la alacena.

-Está bien.

-En ese caso nos vemos más tarde.

Y así D se tragó la "suerte" que quería enviarle al joven detective y tomó asiento en el sofá justo frente a la televisión; sin embargo, después de algún rato la tentación fue demasiado fuerte y el nieto del Conde simplemente se dejó deslizar hasta la cama de León.

El kami no era ingenuo, sabía que eran casi las siete de la mañana y que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, pero, de algún modo, al estar envuelto entre las sábanas del humano y aspirar libremente su aroma, se sintió como si ese departamento desordenado y mal decorado fuese el lugar al que pertenecía.


	7. DISTRAIDO

Capítulo 7. Distraído.

Mientras preparaba un almuerzo ideal para Christopher y para León, D tarareaba alegremente una melodía que recordaba de su lejana infancia.

Tararear durante la preparación de la comida no era algo que D hiciera normalmente, pero en este caso particular León había hablado hace aproximadamente una hora diciendo que habían logrado detener a la banda criminal y que volvería a casa pronto y Chris, bueno, él para variar resultó que estableció una muy buena relación con Killy y en ese mismo momento el rubio y el niño estaban muy "ocupados" jugando en la sala con una madeja de hilo.

Con un silbido el agua anunció que estaba en su punto para preparar un buen té y el nieto del Conde decidió entonces disponer correctamente de sus tazas de porcelana antigua…y mientras así lo hacía, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

D – como se lo recordaba él mismo muy a menudo – no era humano, y al no ser humano eso quiere decir que las cosas que afectaban de cierta manera a los humanos a él lo afectaban de diferente manera, aun así, había cosas a las que ni siquiera un poderoso kami podía ser invulnerable y el fuego de una bomba era una de esas cosas. Por supuesto no había garantía de que la bomba de los terroristas fuese a ser arrojada justo al interior de su tienda – él dudaba seriamente que ese hubiera sido el caso aun abriendo las puertas de par en par – pero, siendo justos, habría sido la mayor ironía del destino que esa tienda antigua que contenía en sus paredes siglos de historia y miles de secretos hubiese concluido su carrera por algo tan… ¿cómo decirlo? " _Corriente_ " como una bomba fabricada por terroristas humanos.

Pero bueno, todo tipo de pensamientos como esos eran simples divagaciones y el nieto del Conde D no se permitía desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en divagaciones sin sentido; de tal suerte que volvió a concentrarse en la preparación de los alimentos.

Apenas estaba D vaciando el té en la tetera que llevaría a la mesa cuando se escuchó que abrían la puerta principal.

 _-¡Hermano!_ – Se "escuchó" el saludo alegre de Christopher - _¿cómo estás? El Conde D me dijo que ibas a ir a detener a unos tipos malos y que por eso no estabas en casa pero yo…_

-Lo siento que tuve que trabajar toda la mañana pero prometo que en cuanto me dé una ducha voy a tener todo el tiempo para que juguemos. Y hola a ti también Killy ¿me extrañaste?

-Miau…

-Bueno, gracias por cuidar de Chris en mi ausencia. ¿Dónde está D?

-Justo aquí – suspiró el nieto del Conde cuando al llegar al recibidor se percató de que el detective tenía el rostro arañado – me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar el almuerzo y un poco de té así que si va a tomar una ducha que sea una rápida o de lo contrario tendremos que empezar sin usted.

-No te preocupes D, tengo demasiada hambre para desaprovechar la oportunidad. Más tarde hablamos Chris, ahora voy a ducharme.

Sería algo normal para querer tomar una ducha después de un largo día de trabajo, pero D sintió que había algo raro en el tono con el que León hablaba y además su apariencia también era extraña: León estaba usando un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Lo extraño no era el abrigo en sí mismo – D lo había visto usar ese mismo abrigo un par de ocasiones antes – pero el día era caluroso así que ¿por qué León tenía la necesidad de usar un abrigo?

Por lo general D tenía mucho autocontrol – las conversaciones con León no contaban – pero en esta ocasión la curiosidad y la preocupación sacaron lo mejor de él y el kami, después de encargar a Chris la puesta de la mesa, se deslizó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de León abriendo la puerta sin tocar. Hay que decir que analizándolo desde una postura lógica lo que vio era algo… "esperado", por así decirlo. Aun así, el aliento de D se congeló: el abrigo de León descansaba ahora sobre la cama y el kami supo ahora el por qué llevaba este la prenda, pues tanto su camisa como la parte superior de sus vaqueros estaban manchados de sangre.

-Detective…

-¡Maldición D! ¡Cierra esa puta puerta!

El nieto del Conde no se hizo repetir la instrucción cerró la puerta, eso sí, no sin antes entrar a la habitación.

-D ¿qué te piensas que…?

-¿Estás herido?

Ante esa pregunta León simplemente se desplomó en el piso.

-No es mi sangre – susurró en un volumen que oídos humanos no habrían alcanzado a captar pero que en los sentidos de D se escuchó claro como el agua.

-Detective…

-No es mi sangre D… - repitió hundiendo la cara entre las manos – esta sangre yo… yo… se… se supone que los cogeríamos por sorpresa pero alguien debió dar la alarma o tal vez hay una fuga de información o ¡no lo sé! No sé… pero nos descubrieron y de pronto los emboscados ya no eran ellos sino éramos nosotros y tuvimos que disparar para que no nos acabaran y… y… entonces nos separamos y cuando entré a una de las habitaciones escuché un ruido y me volteé y pude quitarle el arma pero me golpeó y también mi arma cayó y tuve que defenderme y comenzamos a pelear pero él sacó un cuchillo y trató de apuñalarme. Yo… ¡no quise hacerlo D! no quise hacerlo pero, pero…

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de León, quien ya no pudo terminar la frase. Así, mientras un temblor comenzaba a sacudir su cuerpo, los brazos de D se envolvieron a su alrededor brindándole estabilidad.

-No llores detective, no llores.

-Yo… ¡no quería matarlo! No quería pero esa él o yo y… no sé, simplemente no quería que las cosas terminaran así sólo… sólo pensaba en que tú y Chris me esperaban aquí y… - enjugando con su mano las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro, León recobró la compostura y salió del refugio de los brazos del kami – perdón por esta escena, D. Yo… supongo que debí esperar a que mis ánimos se calmaran antes de venir, pero estaba demasiado ansioso de salir de ahí – finalizó la frase extendiendo una mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse.

-Está bien, esto es algo comprensible – respondió D incorporándose sin la ayuda del otro – detective…. Sé que este no es mi asunto, pero si me lo preguntas no deberías tener remordimientos; hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-No se puede estar tranquilo cuando estás cubierto de sangre.

 _¿Qué no?_ – Pensó D mientras colocaba una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del rubio – _Te equivocas León_. _Yo estoy cubierto de la sangre de muchos y estoy tranquilo… como tú también deberías estarlo. Así lo explicara no lo entenderías amigo, pero aun oliendo la sangre que te empapa no pienso rechazarte, porque esa sangre lo es todo menos inocente._

Y D y León estaban tan concentrados en ese momento juntos que no se percataron de que Killy los observaba atentamente desde el rincón.

….

 _-Mi turno… ¡6! Eso quiere decir que gané._

Siete horas más tarde León, Chris y D estaban jugando serpientes y escaleras y, sorprendentemente, a pesar del inicio tan atropellado del día los tres se estaba divirtiendo. Vaya, incluso Killy parecía estar de buen humor sentado en el regazo de León y disfrutando de las caricias ocasionales del niño.

-Bueno, más vale que ganar te haya abierto el apetito porque ya es hora de cenar.

 _-Pero hermano…_

-No quieras convencerme con los ojos de cachorro Chris. Ya jugamos Monopoly, Clue, Calabozos y Dragones y hasta Scrabble ¿aún no te has cansado?

 _-No._

Esa respuesta simple hizo que una risilla casi inaudible – y sin embargo sincera – escapara de los labios de D.

-Sí bueno, detective, Chris suele ser un chico muy bien educado pero esta es la consecuencia de tardar tanto tiempo en volver a casa con su hermano.

-Puede que tú, D, estés en paz comiendo ensalada pero yo por mi parte no pienso tener más de una consideración por noche así que vayamos a cenar ya.

-Si invitarme a cenar es una "consideración" entonces puedo marcharme y ahorrarle el sacrificio – aunque se fingió ofendido el detective pudo ver el humor escondido detrás de las palabras del "Conde".

-Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes.

 _-¿Podemos ver una película después de cenar, hermano? –_ preguntó Chris ignorando el alegato de ambos.

-No sé. Pregúntale a D.

-Oh no, detective. No trate de sacudirse este asunto conmigo, después de todo yo me voy después de la cena.

-Vamos D, no va hacer daño quedarse a ver una película ¿no crees?

-Yo… no sé.

-¿Te preocupan los animales?

-No en realidad pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero yo… - D ahogó un suspiro – no, en realidad supongo que no tengo excusa.

-Perfecto. Entonces… la verdad no hay muchas películas de donde escoger pero dejaré que elijas entre las películas de Chris. A ver tenemos…

-Detective por favor, Christopher puede perfectamente escoger su película.

 _Sobre todo porque no me gusta el cine –_ fue el comentario que no añadió.

-Como digas. En ese caso voy a la cocina por algo de beber mientras Chris pone la película ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Cualquier cosa que no sea cerveza va a estar bien.

Y bueno, Chris eligió ver la película de "Los vengadores" y D no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro porque bueno, digamos que los productos de la ensoñación y el ego humanos no eran de su agrado, pero no quería que el pequeño se sintiera desanimado, así que soportó pacientemente los primeros cinco minutos de la película y después de ese tiempo León regresó entregándole a Chris un vaso de leche con chocolate, a D un vaso diferente con lo que parecía ser jugo de frutas y conservando él mismo una cerveza.

En cuanto dio el primer trago a su bebida el nieto del Conde fue capaz de reconocer el sabor del Vodka.

-Detective, que usted parece no poder vivir sin el alcohol no significa que eso aplique para todos.

-Si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo, aunque supuse que no te importaría dado que es un coctel dulce.

Ante eso D no protestó porque León tenía razón: la bebida era dulce como los pasteles que a él le gustaban y el sabor del Vodka era suave y armonizaba con el resto de los sabores en lugar de corromperlos.

-En realidad es una buena bebida. Supongo que no hay problema.

Y no, no habría habido problema por una sola bebida pero pronto uno sólo de esos cocteles se convirtió en otro, y luego en otro y otro… pero eso fue culpa de León, porque mientras Chris veía atentamente la película que había elegido, el detective conversó con él entre susurros y con una conversación tan amena D quedó atrapado y bebió de su copa como bebía de la taza de dé en la tienda.

Para cuando la película terminó y León le pidió a Chris que se lavara los dientes eran ya diez el número de copas que D había tomado, y si bien al ser este un kami el alcohol no le afectaba del mismo modo en que afectaba a los humanos hay que decir que tampoco era del todo invulnerable a sus efectos y el espacio comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-D… voy a llevar a Chris a su habitación y después de eso te llevo a tu casa ¿estás bien con eso?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Metras Christopher se retiraba con una despedida amable y ambos humanos se ocupaban de lo suyo, D aprovechó ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo fuera de la tienda porque ¡por favor! Es verdad que los animales podían sobrevivir perfectamente bien un par de días sin su cuidado y es verdad también que probablemente ni siquiera estarían preocupados por él porque a estas alturas Q-Chan les debía haber informado de la situación y era natural que D no podía volver sin antes hablar con el detective un par de palabras y bueno, todos en la tienda sabían lo mucho que sus conversaciones llegaban a alargarse… y sin embargo, D por primera vez en su vida sentía dentro de sí el chocar de dos sentimientos, porque por un lado sabía que tenía la obligación de volver a la tienda y por el otro lo último que quería era dejar el sitio en el que estaban Chris y León.

Sintiéndose interiormente frustrado, el nieto del Conde vació de un solo trago la copa que tenía en la mano y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro. Había algo que D no había dicho a León: esta tarde había sido – en un sentido extraño – la primera tarde que D había tomado fuera de la tienda de mascotas… o al menos la primera en la que había cenado fuera de la tienda de mascotas algo que no había sido preparado por su abuelo y convivido con seres humanos sin la presencia estabilizadora de Q-Chan o de alguno de los otros animales. Y, lo más preocupante de todo, es que había sido una tarde magnífica.

A D solía molestarle los humanos; se aburría con sus contradicciones, se fastidiaba con sus hipocresías y sus concepciones egocéntricas… pero León y Chris, bueno, ellos eran un asunto diferente y había momentos en que el nieto del Conde pensaba – aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta así se le sometiera a tortura – en levantar ese veto que el rencor y la muerte habían impuesto y aceptarlo en su arca.

Por otro lado, tenerlos cerca en el ambiente controlado de la tienda era una cosa pero estar aquí, en el espacio que era sólo de ellos, y sentí que se le daba la bienvenida, eso… eso era algo que le despertaba el deseo de…

-¿Estás listo?

-¿Eh? – D se volvió hacia León sorprendido con la guardia baja.

-Para ir a casa ¿estás listo o…?

-¿O?

-O tal vez no me siento tranquilo dejándote ir así. Bebiste demasiado.

-¿Beber demasiado? Oh detective, como se nota que no ha estado usted nunca en Siberia o en Tequila.

-¿Tú sí?

-Sí, hace ya algunos años.

-Es bueno saberlo… tengo una pista más de dónde debo investigar acerca de tu tienda – bromeó León.

-Detective, usted no pierde oportunidades ¿cierto?

-Sabes la respuesta a eso – un par de minutos de silencio – D en verdad… si sientes que te di demasiado alcohol dilo con confianza. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y te llevaré a la tienda mañana por la mañana.

-No será más bien que me ofrece esto porque es usted el que bebió de más.

-No. Sólo tomé una cerveza cuando empezaba la película; después de todo sabía que debía conducir hasta Chinantown y no me gusta beber si Chris está en casa.

D no pudo contradecir eso. Puede que León no fuese a ganar el premio al mejor hermano, pero cualquiera que lo conociese sabía que su cariño por la versión joven de sí mismo era fuerte y sincero.

-No estoy acostumbrado a dormir fuera de casa – reconoció finalmente el kami – y sin querer ofenderlo tampoco me siento especialmente atraído por su sillón.

-Bueno – León parpadeó un par de veces – si ese es el problema entonces puedes quedarte en mi cama.

-¿Qué? – increíblemente el color subió al rostro del Conde.

-Sí… ¡no! Espera… ¡no quise decir eso! – casi gritó León sintiendo su propio rostro encender al comprender la interpretación que el pelinegro había hecho de sus palabras – no D, lo que quiero decir es que… mira, te debo algo por todo lo que cuidas de Chris y es verdad que yo me he quedado demasiadas veces en tu sillón así que no habría problema si tú ocupas mi habitación y yo puedo quedarme aquí… me entiendes ¿verdad?

Ah sí, ahora D entendía a la perfección y, contra toda lógica, escuchar esa aclaración lo hizo sentir decepcionado.

Ahora, D tenía que regresar a la tienda. Él… desde que su padre se fue D había dormido fuera de la tienda en muy contadas ocasiones, y nunca sin planearlo cuidadosamente y llevar a Q-Chan con él; y sin embargo, la sola posibilidad de dormir aspirando toda la noche el aroma embriagador de León era una tentación demasiado grande y antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta el Conde se encontró pronunciando esas palabras que nunca pensó que diría.

-Está bien, me quedo.

-Perfecto. Ven, te acompaño.

¿Qué quieren que les diga? Este capítulo bien pudo haber terminado con León acompañand su habitación y con el Conde cerrando la puerta sin decir una sola palabra más, pero bueno, Killy tenía otros planes, y así, inmediatamente después de que D se puso en pie el audaz gatito abandonó el flanco del sofá en el que se había ocultado y le bloqueó el paso, de tal suerte que entre el movimiento repentino que hizo para no pisar al gato y el alcohol que comenzaba a hacer efecto, el nieto del Conde se encontró perdiendo el equilibrio y a punto de caer ridículamente sobre la alfombra de León…

Sólo que eso no pasó, porque el detective alcanzó a colocarse delante del kami deteniendo así su caída con su cuerpo en perfecto equilibrio.

-Es oficial – susurró D sin poder creer él mismo lo que decía – tu gato en verdad me odia.

-Sí, lo hace.

Pero no pudieron decir nada después de eso porque para entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y, mientras que el aliento de D hizo que hasta el último cabello de León se erizara, el kami ahora no podía evadir el hecho de que lo único que separaba su propia piel de la piel de humana era un conjunto de ropas que se sentían increíblemente molestas.

-D… - los ojos de León miraban al pelinegro con intensidad. No es que las miradas que le dirigía en la tienda o en las escenas de los crímenes fueran menos intensas que esta mirada en particular, pero nunca antes sus ojos se habían encontrado así estando ellos tan cerca.

-León… - y hasta ahí. Para cuando el propio D se di cuenta de que había dicho el nombre de pila del detective en voz alta ya era muy tarde; sin quererlo había roto la última barrera que limitaba al detective de actuar y por eso cuando sintió que sus labios eran capturados por los labios del humano sabía que eso era en parte su propia culpa.

….

-Bueno, lo que dice es lo mismo que ya muchos conocen: hubo un molinero que al morir heredó a su hijo mayor el molino, al segundo hijo un burro y al tercer hijo un gato; el hijo menor pensó que le había tocado la peor suerte de todas pero entonces el gato le habló y le prometió que cambiaría su suerte a cambio de un par de botas y cuando el hijo menor consiguió estas botas para el gato entonces el ahora llamado "gato con botas" jugó los hechos de tal forma que el infeliz hijo del molinero fue confundido con un marqués y terminó desposando a la hija del rey asumiendo así el trono a la muerte del monarca. ¿Esta explicación le basta o prefiere que lo diga todo palabra por palabra?

-No puede ser… eso ¿me está diciendo que ese manuscrito antiguo es la historia del "Gato con Botas"?

-Sí, eso es justo lo que estoy diciendo señorita Green.

-Pero ¡eso es imposible! El hombre que me dio el manuscrito me dijo que ahí estaba escrita la clave para resolver mis problemas.

-Bueno, un manuscrito antiguo del cuento del gato con botas en lengua alemana debe valer algo si es que es original. Tal vez es a eso a lo que ese hombre se refería.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Sí, tal vez. Supongo que eso depende del ángulo en que usted esté analizando esto.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Bueno, en el cuento del gato con botas el hijo menor pensó que era una tontería que su padre le heredara un gato, pero al final resultó que ese gato fue su mayor suerte.

-Con todo respeto señorita Brown yo no creo en cuentos de hadas.

-¿Pero es mejor creer en supersticiones?

La mujer referida como "señorita Green" se quedó callada.

-En lo personal la historia del gato con botas me intriga en algo – continuó la conversación Leticia – porque es extraño que el molinero teniendo un gato tan especial era sólo eso: un simple molinero, es decir ¿por qué el gato hizo rey al hijo del molinero y no al molinero? ¿Es que el molinero le negó las botas, o será tal vez que el verdadero deseo del molinero era ser sólo un molinero feliz con tres hijos ambiciosos?

-¿Disculpe?

-Oh, lo siento, estoy divagando. Tan solo pensaba que la razón por la que el gato no convirtió al molinero en rey y a su hijo sí fue porque el hijo del molinero fue el único al que el gato reconoció como su dueño.

-¿Reconocerlo como su dueño? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo puede hacer eso un gato?

-Bueno ¿usted tiene mascotas, señorita Brown?

-Sí, tengo tres preciosos pericos australianos.

-¿Esos pericos entonces le pertenecen?

-Claro que sí, yo los compré.

-Pero entonces si alguien los robara ¿ellos buscarían la forma de regresar a usted a cualquier costo? Y si no pueden ¿pensarían en usted y la extrañarían?

La mujer se mordió los labios.

-ahora entiende mi punto ¿verdad? Uno puede comprar un animal en cualquier tienda de mascotas, pero conseguir su lealtad y su respeto es algo diferente.

-Yo… ¡no entiendo el punto de esta conversación! Ahora, lo siento pero mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para seguirlo perdiendo ¿cuánto es lo que le debo por sus servicios?

Leticia sonrió mientras decía a la mujer el precio de sus servicios de traducción y mientras tanto pensó en León Orcot y Killy. Ella lo sabía, que Killy había elegido a León como su dueño y que tal como su ancestro había concedido la felicidad al hijo del molinero ahora el propio Killy buscaría hacer feliz a León… sin embargo ¿podría lograrlo? Eso sería algo que sólo el tiempo diría.

* * *

Y así, un agradecimiento a todos los que han leído esta historia. Y un gran beso a quienes la han comentado ;)


	8. DETERMINADO

Capítulo 8. Determinado.

La espalda de D se apoyó cómodamente sobre el sofá de León y sus ojos impares y hermosos se abrieron sólo para volver a cerrarse cuando sintió el peso del otro sobre sí y los labios del detective bailando intensamente sobre los suyos chupando y exigiendo una entrada que fue concedida sin demasiada insistencia.

A través del beso estaba sonriendo y podía sentir que León hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero la sonrisa se transformó en un jadeo cuando la intrépida mano de León se deslizó entre sus piernas burlándose de esa parte especifica de su anatomía que nadie – salvo sí mismo – había tocado antes y que en ese mismo momento comenzaba a chillar por algo de atención.

-No… no pensé que tuviera tanta práctica haciendo con hombres, detective – se las arregló para gruñir al oído del rubio, quien respondió mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja del Conde.

-No tengo mucha experiencia con hombres en realidad… puedes culpar a las chicas lindas por eso - D soltó un gruñido exasperado –. Oye, no tienes que molestarte, tú me gustas más que cualquier chica que haya conocido en mi vida.

Esta vez D no pudo formular una respuesta mordaz, pues su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado registrando el hecho de que la mano de León había vuelto al sur y estaba haciendo cosas realmente atrevidas ahí. D en realidad no había estado en este tipo de situación antes, pero siguiendo sus instintos llevó sus manos hacia la espalda del rubio para después deslizarlas por el pecho y poco a poco llevarlas a la entrepierna de su compañero en una caricia suave y provocativa que definitivamente estaba excitando al humano.

Cuando parecía que todo iba a caer en su lugar, el rubio se puso en pie y D abrió los ojos al verse libre del peso del humano.

-Vamos a mi habitación – susurró con un leve rubor llegando a su mejillas que contrastaba con la gravedad de su expresión.

-¿Qué?

-Si nos quedamos aquí Chris puede levantarse en cualquier momento y no quiero darle este tipo de espectáculo a su edad, además, la cama va ser mucho más cómoda para esto que un sofá.

-Sí – susurró D en el mismo tono confidencial que momentos antes había usado su compañero – supongo que tienes razón en eso.

-D… - León se preocupó al ver que los ojos dispares del Conde no cumplían con él – si no quieres esto no tenemos por qué precipitarnos, es decir…

-Nunca pensé que ibas a besarme – admitió D cortando la frase de León – yo… pensé en verdad que mi atracción hacia ti era de un solo lado.

-Y yo no entendí por qué es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti sino hasta que te sujeté para que no cayeras pero ¡maldición! ¿Eso importa ahora? Usualmente diría que no quiero complicar las cosas entre nosotros pero creo que ahora es un poco tarde para eso. Mira, sé que hay muchas cosas que ocultas de mí y además de eso eres mi principal sospechoso en 113 homicidios pero justo ahora salté sobre eso y es tarde para volver. Yo… sé que quiero pasar esta noche contigo pero la decisión es tuya, así que ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

D sabía que León no estaba mintiendo pero dudaba que el detective entendía la gravedad de la situación, porque después de todo él (el único nieto del Conde D) no era un humano, sino un kami que, pese a su aspecto, estaba más emparentado con las fuerzas de la poderosa naturaleza que con la rebelde especie humana a la que León pertenecía. No. León no podría entenderlo así se lo explicara pero, para un humano pedir afecto a un kami no era cualquier cosa; si quieres recibir cualquier tipo de favor de un kami debes estar dispuesto a pagar el precio de sujetarte a su capricho, y si eres tan osado como para pedir su afecto entonces deberás arriesgarte y poner tu vida a sus pies tan sólo para aspirar a conseguirlo…

Y sin embargo, este era León, y por más que D se proponía cortar la situación y despedirlo de su lado, los ojos azules del rubio se lo impedían.

Sin poder contenerse D maldijo en su lengua natal; si hubiese notado antes de hoy la intensidad de sus propio sentimientos por el otro hombre seguro que habría remediado la situación marchándose, interponiendo entre ellos la mayor de las distancias y llevando su tienda alrededor del mundo con tal de nuca dejar un rastro lo suficientemente sólido como para que el detective lo siguiera… pero las cosas no se habían dado de ese modo. Ahora D sabía que estaba atrapado en la dulzura de los chocolates que compartía con León, y podía sentir además como el llamado correspondiente entre ambos comenzaba a despertar. Si D quería parar esto aún estaba físicamente a tiempo, pero no estaba tan seguro de que lo estaba también emocionalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

-Dije que me beses otra vez.

Aunque sabía que esa respuesta sellaba los destinos de ambos D sólo se concentró en no pensar, y dejó todo su ser en el beso que dio a León cuando este le ayudó a levantarse del sillón.

Su ingreso a la habitación se dio en completo silencio.

Por una vez en toda su vida D estaba nervioso; si se trataba de hablar del apareamiento y la sexualidad de los animales de la tienda el tema era fácil, pero si se hablaba entonces de él mismo… ese no era un tipo de charla con el que podría sentirse cómodo. Y sin embargo este no era el momento de charlar.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos León sujetó al kami desde atrás rodeándole con los brazos la cintura y abriendo los botones del cheogsam con impresionante destreza, al mismo tiempo sus labios jugueteaban sobre la nuca del nieto del Conde y este no podía sino gemir mientras su ropa caía al suelo. Siguieron más besos desordenados, caricias bruscas y gruñidos impacientes acompañados del murmullo de más ropa tocando el piso y del sonido cuerpos cayendo sobre la cama.

El dolor que un par de minutos después sintió D cuando León entró en él fue algo inesperado pero soportable, y si las uñas o la fuerza del kami hizo algún daño al humano este jamás se quejó ni trató de pedirle que parara.

Una vez que ambos alcanzaron el clímax un beso más fue dado en la obscuridad de la habitación, y pasado algún tiempo los dos se quedaron dormidos en la comodidad de sus cuerpos enredados.

…

Al día siguiente los animales de la tienda de mascotas estaban ya inquietos, aclarando aquí que "inquietos" no precisamente quería decir "preocupados".

No iban a preocuparse por D porque él podía cuidarse sólo, y bueno, después de que Q-Chan les había explicado la situación de la amenaza de bomba y todo eso había quedad entendido que el Conde cuidaría a Chris hasta el regreso de su hermano y probablemente aún después de eso… no obstante, habían esperado el regreso del Conde al caer la tarde y cuando este no ocurrió las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlos a tal punto que casi a la medianoche Q-Chan decidió salir a investigar. El regreso del pequeño volador les trajo más dudas, porque entró a la tienda diciendo que el Conde estaba bien, pero tenía una expresión sombría grabada en el rostro y un humor que no mejoró hicieran lo que hicieran los otros animales. ¿Falta decir algo más? Sí, de hecho era casi la hora de abrir y el Conde simple y sencillamente no había regresado a la tienda…

Corrección, fue en ese preciso momento que el nieto del Conde D entró por la puerta principal luciendo una enorme sonrisa y un aire despreocupado que casi infartó a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Ah… ¿Conde? – T-Chan fue el primero en atreverse a acercarse al kami.

-¿Sí? Buenos días a todos. Siento que demoré tanto pero es casi la hora de abrir y tengo que cambiarme de ropa… ¿Mmm… dónde está Q-Chan?

-Esto… Q-Chan está en su habitación, Conde.

-Gracias. Ahora vayan disponiendo del lugar por favor.

Y así D desapareció por los pasillos interiores de la tienda mientras los animales se quedaban incrédulos contemplando el espacio vacío que había quedado entre ellos.

-Yo… ese olor en el Conde D ¿fui la única que lo notó?

-No, Pon-Chan, yo también lo noté; el Conde D… él está impregnado del aroma de León Orcot.

Los animales no se atrevieron a continuar el tema en voz alta, pero en cambio el Conde D…

 _-Hueles a él_ – fueron las primeras palabras que D escuchó de Q-Chan al entrar en su habitación.

-Sí bueno, conviví un montón con León y con Chris en estos días así que es normal que se me pegó algo de su aroma – respondió el nieto del Conde eligiendo del interior de su guardarropa el cheogsam que utilizaría ese día.

 _-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes._

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero…

 _-Tardaste mucho en volver así que fui a buscarte y fue entonces que te vi entre sus brazos –_ el tono severo del animal se suavizó ligeramente _–_ _nunca te había visto tan…_

-¿Tan qué? – Se decidió por un cheogsam negro con diseños en color verde oliva y carmín, por lo que comenzó a despojarse de su ropa – ¿Desarreglado? ¿Cansado?

 _-"Ilusionado" es la palabra que buscaba._

En cuanto D quedó desnudo los ojos de Q-Chan se estrecharon peligrosamente y tuvo que controlar su propio carácter para no revelar su verdadera identidad… no es como si le faltaran ganas ahora que veía la piel de su nieto marcada en varios puntos por los dientes del detective.

-Ilusionado – D lo consideró con un suspiro – sí, supongo que sería una buena palabra para describir como me siento. Pero creo que no debería sentirme así, ¿verdad?

 _-D..._

-Esta mañana él me llevó el desayuno a la cama y consiguió uno de mis pasteles favoritos antes de eso. Yo… no, en realidad nunca pensé que "dulce" sería un adjetivo apropiado para describir a León pero él se comportó conmigo como un verdadero caramelo. Sé, después de lo que pasó anoche, que lo que él siente por mí es un cariño sincero y no un deseo viciado… pero al mismo tiempo debo ser consciente de que hacerme ilusiones es una pérdida de tiempo, y es que por más que fue bueno olvidar por un rato, León no es un detective principal por mera suerte y estoy seguro de que va a llegar un punto en el que descubrirá algo que lo obligué a abrir los ojos a la verdad de nuestra tienda. Si eso pasa entonces sólo hay dos posibilidades: la primera (y la más probable) es que va a mandarme al demonio a mí y a todos los animales y no volvamos a verlo ni a él ni a Chris; la segunda posibilidad es que nos acepte pero entonces se verá obligado a decidir entre el mundo que él conoce y del que tan orgulloso se siente y nosotros, y yo, bueno, francamente no estoy seguro de que podría pedirle que renuncie a todo por mí.

 _-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vamos a empacar y a desaparecer ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_

-Siendo sincero Q-Chan justo ahora ya es "demasiado tarde". Podía haber elevado el arca y fijado rumbo de no haberme apareado con León pero ahora está hecho y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Q-Chan yo…

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

D guardó silencio un momento antes de responder.

-Yo… siempre me escuchas y me aconsejas sabiamente. Te agradezco eso, así que no te ofendas ahora si te digo que en este momento me gustaría tener a mi abuelo aquí.

 _-Pero ¿por qué?_

-No te preocupes Q-Chan, no es nada grave. Simplemente me gustaría conversar con él acerca de algo que he estado pensando. Oh, ¡pero mira lo tarde que se hizo! Rápido Q-Chan, hay que abrir la tienda.

El Conde D no hizo ningún intento por seguir esta conversación con su nieto. A pesar de que pensaba que lo mejor era convencerlo de "abrir las velas" algo dentro de sí le dijo que tal vez lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo a la situación para seguir su curso.

En tanto, mientras los dos kamis se ocupaban de abrir y atender su tienda, un pequeño grupo de personas ubicadas en otra ciudad cambiaban sumas cuantiosas de dinero por arma realmente especial.


	9. DESENVUELTO

Capítulo 9. Desenvuelto.

La chica que entró por la puerta de la tienda no se molestó en saludar ni en disimular sus intenciones, en lugar de eso se paró directamente delante del kami y preguntó con voz altanera:

-¿Usted es el Conde D?

-Me temó que no, el Conde D es mi abuelo; yo simplemente estoy a cargo de la tienta mientras él regresa. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?

-Me han dicho que en esta tienda se puede comprar cualquier tipo de animal y que son siempre discretos al respecto ¿eso es verdad?

-Nuestro lema es vender a todos nuestros clientes amor, esperanza y sueños; así que el animal de compañía que sea perfecto para usted le aseguro que podremos encontrarlo.

-Escuche: mi nombre es Rita King y mi esposo es un asiduo amante de las serpientes, su cumpleaños se acerca y llevo algún tiempo pensando en el tipo de regalo que sería adecuado para él pero realmente no sé mucho sobre estas cosas, así que esperaba que alguien me ofreciera un consejo útil.

-Buen, llega al lugar correcto… estoy seguro de que tengo el animal perfecto para usted ¿será que quiere acompañarme? Es un espécimen tan rato que no está en exhibición.

Mientras la mujer pensó que D no la observaba dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa cruel. El kami por supuesto encontró esto divertido. Ella pensaba que lo engañaba: pensaba que él no conocía ni su identidad ni sus verdaderas intenciones pero la realidad es que él sabía de ella todo lo que era necesario saber.

El verdadero nombre de "Rita" era Alison Laclau y era la hija única del dueño de una de las más respetables firmas editoriales del país. Desde pequeña Alison estaba acostumbrada a tener a su disposición todo lo que quería, pero al crecer conoció al respetado herpetólogo Christopher Taylor; desde que se conocieron ella se obsesionó con él y a través de múltiples manipulaciones intentó arreglar un compromiso entre ambos, sin embargo, la doctora Casandra Smith se "interpuso" entre ellos entre ellos siendo la elegida por el corazón de Taylor y la – muy pronto – madre de su primer hijo.

Siendo la perdedora terrible que era Alison planeó su venganza: Taylor tenía todas sus especies raras en casa, por lo que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era encontrar una especie peligrosa de serpiente y mantenerla con ella hasta que la puta de Casandra diera a luz, una vez que esto sucediese Alison arreglaría con cualquier pretexto una cita con Taylor y mientras tanto un asesino contratado a gran costo llevará la serpiente hasta la cuna del niño distrayendo – y tal vez matando – a la esposa del herpetólogo al dejar sueltas a todas las serpientes que hubiese en la casa.

Una mujer que podía planear fríamente un infanticidio, ese era el tipo de persona que era Alison Laclau.

-Ya hemos llegado. Lo que busca está detrás de esta puerta.

Fiel a la rutina que había seguido al paso de los siglos D hizo a Alison dar varias vueltas por entre los pasillos llenos de incienso y después abrió la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones permitiendo a la mujer un segundo para sorprenderse al encontrar a un "niño" que descansaba sentado cómodamente sobre una silla de madera.

-Pero… ¡estúpido! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No es ninguna broma; este pequeño es una variedad muy rara y valiosa de pitón. Justo en este momento no luce tan hermoso como de costumbre porque se encuentra en el proceso de mudanza de piel pero dentro de dos días el proceso terminará y entonces usted podrá apreciar en plenitud su hipnotizante belleza.

-Pero…

-Por supuesto esta especie se recomienda sólo para personas responsables sin hijos pequeños o mascotas que puedan tentar el apetito de la serpiente, pero fuera de eso sus cuidados son relativamente fáciles.

Con ese diálogo D desvaneció todas las dudas de la mujer.

-¡Es el animal perfecto! ¡Lo quiero!

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora venga conmigo para que firmemos el contrato.

-¿Un contrato?

-Sí. Ahora, para llevarse a "Pitt" hay tres cláusulas que se deben cumplir. La primera: a pesar de que esta especie sobrevive hasta cinco días sin probar alimento no comer por más de un día le causará dolor físico así que se le debe alimentar por lo menos una vez al día con algún animal pequeño o cuatro veces al día con seres diminutos como ratones; dos: bajo ninguna circunstancia debe estar cerca de otras serpientes; tres: si la pitón sale de la jaula asegúrese de que no esté hambrienta. Si alguna de estas cláusulas se rompe entonces la tienda no se hace responsable por las consecuencias.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa si me niego a firmar este contrato?

-Entonces, con gran pesar, tendré que negarme a vender a "Pitt".

-Entonces firmaré. ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar por este animal?

 _Muy probablemente tu vida._

-Doscientas cajas de gallegas gourmet de la edición especial diaria de la pastelería central. Haga por favor que se entreguen aquí en la tienda en el transcurso de la semana y envíeme una copia de la nota de compra.

Así, para cuando Alison Laclau dejó la tienda D pudo sonreír abiertamente pensando en el destino de esa mujer: a los ojos de Alison la pequeña pitón era a un tiempo un arma letal y un tierno niño, y el destino que le esperaba dependía de cuál de esas sería la que ella eligiera para ignorar. Si ella continuaba con su plan original entonces las cláusulas del contrato se romperían y la pitón en lugar atacar al bebé inocente se volvería contra ella y la asesinaría durmiendo un mes entero mientras el cuerpo de la humana egoísta era digerido… en cambio, si ella permitía que fuera la imagen del "niño" aquella que le importara, entonces seguiría fielmente las tres cláusulas del contrato y "Pitt" se convertiría en el mayor alivio de sus soledad ayudándola a corregir esa parte manipuladora y obsesiva de su carácter que alejaba a todos los demás. Y sin embargo, era casi una seguridad que Alison terminaría sus días en el estómago de la misma serpiente que había comprado con la intención de asesinar a un inocente, porque la naturaleza humana parecía generalmente guiar hacia la soberbia y la destrucción.

Una vez terminada su "venta" D se sentó en su sillón habitual y acarició gentilmente el pelaje espeso de T-Chan. Desde que la tienda abrió sus puertas hasta este momento habían llegado muchos compradores y ahora el kami estaba agradecido por tener finalmente un momento de descanso.

T-Chan y Ten-Chan se acomodaron entonces alrededor del Conde mientras que el resto de los animales se retiraron; Q-Chan – quien había pasado toda la mañana posado en las maderas del techo – se situó ahora en el hombro de D en un gesto de apoyo incondicional.

-Asumo que este es un plan acordado para hablar conmigo – suspiró el nieto del Conde con cierta resignación.

-Nos conoces bien – guiñó el ojo Ten-Chan.

-Entonces sólo suéltenlo ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Esto que tienes con León, bueno… ¿es algo permanente o sólo estás pasando el rato?

-¿Y eso por qué es de su incumbencia?

Los dos animales se encogieron ligeramente.

-Bueno, no, o es directamente nuestro asunto pero… - usualmente Ten-Chan no solía demorar lo que iba a decir, pero nunca antes había tenido una conversación de este tipo con D y, aunque el zorro sentía sincero cariño por su maestro, esta era la primera vez que cualquiera de los habitantes de la tienda intentaba obtener una aclaración de sus acciones. Claro, todos ellos confiaban en D con los ojos cerrados para protegerlos y cuidarlos y eso no pensaban que algún día podría cambiar, pero ellos no recordaban que D hubiese "dormido" (por emplear el término humano) con alguien antes, y que la especie elegida para el privilegio de la primera vez fuese la humana resultaba un hecho confuso.

-No tienen de qué preocuparse – se ablandó el kami al notar el nerviosismo de sus animales – entiendo que no encuentran una razón aparente que justifique mis decisiones pero les aseguro que no he olvidado las implicaciones y los riesgos. Ahora, si no apoyan lo que hago no puedo obligarlos a que lo hagan, pero les pido que entonces permanezcan al margen.

-¡No tienes que pedir eso! – Respondió T-Chan apretando los dientes antes de recobrar la compostura – yo… nosotros tenemos el privilegio y deber de proteger al Conde D y de ahí que nos preocupemos de que un ser humano estúpido traicione toda la confianza que se le está brindando.

-Y bueno, si esa es la cuestión entonces ustedes saben que yo nunca tengo piedad para los traidores ¿cierto? – Los dos animales asintieron impresionados por la frialdad con la que el kami hablaba – Aun así estoy tranquilo porque no pienso que León o Chris lleguen a hacer algo que pueda ser llamado "traición".

-Tal vez no – concedió T-Chan – pero los humanos mueren con mucha facilidad y León Orcot específicamente ha elegido una ocupación que puede terminar con su vida o su cordura en cualquier momento. No quiero ser el que invoque a la mala suerte pero ¿has pensado que en este mismo momento podría entrar a ese teléfono una llamada que anuncie la noticia de la muerte del detective?

-Sí – respondió D recordando el "sueño" que había tenido cuando León había recibido un disparo mientras escoltaba a su testigo – ya lo he pensado. ¿Algo más antes de que entre nuestra siguiente clienta?

…

Lunes en la mañana, estando en la tienda de animales, significaba que D estaría preparando todo para recibir a sus clientes mientras el resto de las mascotas conversaban respecto a las expectativas que tenían de las ventas de la semana, de los incidentes de la semana anterior o de cualquier tontería que se les viniese en mente. Un par de golpes ligeros pero contundentes se escucharían entonces en la puerta principal y al escuchar ese sonido el Conde D cruzaría la habitación y daría la bienvenida a Christopher y a León llamando al primero "mi querido detective" y al segundo por su nombre completo; el hermano mayor entregaría entonces a D las cosas del rubio más pequeño y se despediría de ambos con el tiempo justo para llegar a trabajar. Esa era su rutina, y rara vez había una variación en ella…

Sólo que ahora, cuando D abrió la le puerta lo que dijo fue "Muy buenos días, León", con ese cambio en el saludo de rutina el mundo del detective había temblado, porque este lunes las cosas no eran como lo habían sido siempre y la extraña interacción existente entre los dos hombres había mudado significativamente su naturaleza.

-Mmm… hola D, yo… ¿cómo has estado?

-He estado bien. Y ¿cómo les fue a los dos en su fin de semana?

 _-¡Fue genial!_ – Christopher intervino entusiasmado – _después de traerte a la tienda mi hermano me llevó al parque de diversiones y después de eso fuimos al planetario; cenamos temprano porque León estaba muy cansado después de toda la noche que no durmió buscando a los tipos malos pero me leyó un cuento antes de dormir._

-¿En serio eso hizo?

-Tenía ahí un libro de cuantos de cuando yo era niño – respondió el detective – lo encontré el otro día mientras hacía limpieza y me pareció prudente dárselo a Chris, así que…

-Fue una buena idea. Por cierto ¿vas a acompañarnos para el almuerzo de hoy, León?

-Yo… no puedo. Es que de hecho…

-¿De hecho…?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre el testigo al que escoltaba cuando me hirieron?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-En ese altercado fallecieron tres oficiales – explicó León con la tristeza enmarcando su rostro – pero fue gracias a las declaraciones de ese hombre que se pudo dar un golpe realmente fuerte a la mafia italiana. 2:30 se va a rendir homenaje a los caídos y se va a inaugurar un banco en su memoria en el parque norte y soy parte de la comitiva oficial.

D suspiró porque de verdad había querido a León para almorzar con él, pero bueno, no es como si no pudieran verse en otro momento.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

-Gracias.

-Pero a cambio supongo que no vas a rechazarme una invitación a cenar ¿verdad detective?

-No, eso estaría perfecto. Ahora, por mucho que no me gusta la idea tengo que irme.

-Sí. Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde a la cena, León.

Y así el detective Orcot dejó a su hermano pequeño en las manos del Conde D y se marchó de vuelta a su turbulenta vida de policía. Eso sí, había una preocupación que rondaba su mente desde la noche anterior ¿cómo demonios iba a pedirle a su jefe que le permitiera salir de la investigación de los casos de matanzas de animales? ¡Peor aún! ¿Cómo iba a inventar un motivo que se escuchara verídico para justificar que ya no podía seguir en el caso pero que a la vez no le trajera los problemas que traería tener que admitir que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su sospechoso principal?

En la soledad de su auto León soltó un gruñido exasperado porque no estaba seguro si estaba más molesto consigo mismo por haberse metido en tantos problemas o con D por ser tan malditamente perfecto que hacía que poner su carrera en la cuerda floja valiese la pena.

En tanto, esa misma tarde en la tienda…

-¡Conde D! ¡Chris! – Llamó Pon-Chan desde la sala – Miren, ¡León está en televisión!

-¿Qué?

No sólo el rubio y el pelinegro, sino varios de los animales llegaron apresuradamente frente al televisor.

 _-… el homenaje encabezado por el Capitán Daub concluyó con la entrega de un banco dedicado a la memoria de los oficiales fallecidos durante el altercado del pasado 30 marzo –_ se transmitió la imagen que había sido grabada antes donde León intentaba resistir el tiroteo detrás de un auto dañado –. _A la ceremonia asistieron las autoridades locales, familiares de las víctimas y no pocos miembros del departamento de policía –_ las imágenes cambiaron dejando ahora ver a las personalidades de las que se hablaba – _incluyendo por supuesto al valeroso detective León Orcot, quien al parecer se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente después de las lesiones sufridas durante el tiroteo._

 _En otras noticias…_

La presentadora del programa siguió con su itinerario y habló del asalto a un banco, de un incendio y hasta de la cancelación de la gira del cantante de moda.

A D ninguna de esas noticias le importó. En cambio, su mente vagó el resto de su tiempo libre en la imagen con la que finalizó la nota: la imagen de un guapo, limpio y pulcro León Orcot engalanado dignamente es su uniforme y luciendo en el pecho más condecoraciones que las que hubiese recibido cualquier otro de sus compañeros a su edad.


	10. DEFENDER

Bueno, aquí llega un nuevo capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y un MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes la han comentado. La trama sigue, las cosas toman su curso y estos personajes (que no me pertenecen TwT) tienen que seguir con sus vidas.

Disfruten:

* * *

Capítulo 10. Defender.

-Muy bien Christopher, lávate los dientes y después te llevo a la cama.

 _-Hermano… ¿puedes leerme otro de los cuentos del libro?_

-Sí, pero sólo si te das prisa.

 _-¡Sí!_

Christopher saltó de la mesa casi atropellando a su paso a T-Chan, quien simplemente gruñó a León antes de tomar "con la boca" el plato de su comida y desaparecer con él por la puerta de la cocina. Ese hecho que en otro momento habría escandalizado a León ahora no pareció importarle y por eso tanto el Conde D como su nieto fijaron su vista en el detective.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Luces pensativo… eso y apenas pronunciaste palabra en toda la cena.

-No le tomes importancia D. Es sólo…

-Es sólo… – presionó el nieto del Conde.

-Es sólo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Honestamente no sé si podré hacerlo.

D se estremeció. ¿A qué es a lo que se refería León? ¿Acaso estaba reconsiderando su relación?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Esta mañana cuando llegué a la oficina tenía dos archivos nuevos sobre mi escritorio, dos "muertes misteriosas". El primero era de un traficante menor de los barrios bajos que fue encontrado con el vientre abierto y que según el informe forense fue devorado desde el interior; el segundo por el contrario corresponde a la desaparición de un contador de la mafia italiana… la única pista que encontraron en la escena fue algo similar a un nido de pájaro y unas cuantas plumas.

-¿En serio? – D fingió no inmutarse. ¿De verdad iban ahora a discutir la labor de sus queridas mascotas? Esto no era lo que había planeado D para la noche… pero era después de todo una parte de su rutina, de hecho había sido precisamente la labor de las mascotas de D la responsable directa de que él y León se conocieran y si habían pasado a través antes no había una razón para que ahora no pudieran hacerlo otra vez.

-Sí. No había nada en las escenas que apoye mi teoría, pero si se rastrea el origen de las criaturas que hicieron esto, esa investigación va a conducir a tu tienda ¿verdad?

D no se molestó en contestar lo que era evidente. Él había vendido ambas criaturas: tanto la lombriz que perforó los intestinos del traficante que había vendido a su propia hermana a cambio de dosis extras, como el ave que a estas alturas debía estar enseñando a volar a sus pequeños después de haberlo alimentado con los tozos del cadáver del abogado.

Sólo que como siempre, no había nada que León pudiese hacer para probarlo, y la discusión que comenzaría con acusaciones y reclamos se convertiría poco a poco en una charla tranquila que terminaría por resaltar todos aquellos aspectos que a pesar de diferenciarlos los volvían compatibles… o eso era lo que D esperaba.

-Después de casi dos años de conocernos usted sabe cuál va a ser mi respuesta ¿no es así, detective?

-Sí. Conozco la respuesta que vas a darme. En todo caso no es como si eso importa ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Independientemente de lo demás D, tengo buenos instintos. Desde la primera vez que puse un pie en este lugar y te conocí tuve la seguridad de que no era una coincidencia que los casos de matanzas animales condujeran siempre a tu tienda y ambos sabemos que si no he encontrado pruebas que me respalden eso ha sido más por maniobras tuyas que por cualquier otra razón… sucede de hecho que mientras más te conozco más seguro estoy de que estás detrás de algo mucho más grande que la venta de animales prohibidos por la Conferencia de Washington.

-¿Entonces, detective, pasaremos el resto de esta cena discutiendo acerca de las acusaciones qué puede hacerme y cómo es que planea llevarme a prisión?

D rogó silenciosamente que el detective entendiera el peligro que corría para marcharse justo en ese momento, porque su rabia estaba saliendo de control y no estaba seguro de que podría mantenerse bajo control si la respuesta del humano era afirmativa.

-No. Yo… - León bajo la mirada en un cambio de actitud que desconcertó completamente al kami – No estoy acostumbrado a permanecer al margen D… pero después de revisar los expedientes hablé con el jefe y le solicité formalmente que me retirara de los casos relacionados con los animales. Está hecho, ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte porque venga con acusaciones o preguntas incómodas.

-León – un calor delicioso de afecto comenzó a encenderse en el pecho del kami – tú… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno, para empezar si alguien consigue pruebas de que eres un criminal y te arrestan por eso bastaría con que al juez le llegará el rumor de que dormimos juntos para declarar juicio nulo – el afecto se convirtió en ira – y por otro lado… no. La verdad D es que no debes preocuparte por nada: yo soy el único loco en la oficina que insiste en relacionarte con las matanzas animales así que puedes considerar a partir de ahora que estás a salvo. Creo… creo que la verdadera razón por la que pedí que me retiraran del caso es porque comienzo a entender cada una de las muertes.

-León… – el afecto que D estaba sintiendo en ese momento venció a la ira.

-Yo… mira, no he dicho que justifico lo que esos animales hicieron, pero todas las personas atacadas perecieron a causa de sus propios vicios… vicios que bien o mal derivaron en la muerte de otras personas o en daños graves a inocentes. Tal vez no he encontrado hasta ahora D algo que me sirva para acusarte formalmente, pero si en el transcurso de una investigación llego a encontrar cualquier indicio que me permita encárate entonces no quiero ponerte en la situación de decidir entre protegerte o ser sincero conmigo.

-En términos claros estás seguro de que soy culpable pero no quieres tener las pruebas de ello.

-No, eso sería engañarme a mí mismo y sé que eso sólo puede terminar mal. Es más bien… hay algo sobre ti, sobre esta tienda y sobre los animales que no puedo entender. Tengo el presentimiento que cuando entienda eso entonces todas las dudas que tengo respecto a todo se resolverán, pero hasta entonces puede que continuar esta investigación termine por destruirme y no puedo darme ese lujo teniendo un hermano menor que depende de mí. Además, la verdad es que me di cuenta de que te amo demasiado como para que me arriesgue a hacer algo que pueda lastimarte.

Eso fue lo último que León dijo antes de que su hermano pequeño regresara al comedor, pero no hacía falta decir nada más para vencer las dudas que D había tenido al respecto, y por eso cuando el rubio le pidió a su hermanito que le indicara donde estaba su habitación D los acompañó en completo silencio y esperó pacientemente fuera de la recamara del niño hasta que el mayor de los rubios salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Pasa algo D?

-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?

León miró intensamente al otro frente a sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Quieres hacerlo? – repitió D extendiendo su mano en oferta.

León simplemente tomó la mano de D y dejó que el otro guiara su camino. Dejaron atrás la puerta de Chris, pasaron sin voltear siquiera a por otra puerta cerrada y, aún lejos de lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo, penetraron por una pequeña puerta que los llevó a una gran habitación.

 _Este lugar… este lugar es diferente a todo lo que he conocido antes. Una cama, un ropero, una mesa de centro, una mesa de noche y el piso cubierto de alfombras… no hay nada que distinga este sitio de los que he visto antes, pero por alguna razón, el ambiente que se siente aquí es diferente a cualquier otra cosa._

Y sin embargo no expresó ninguno de sus pensamientos a D, porque en cuanto el Conde desabrochó los botones de su cheogsam, lo único en lo que el detective podía pensar era en la sensualidad de la persona frente a él.

La noche pasó para ambos en un borrón de gemidos y jadeos y, cuando alcanzaron su clímax con un grito, León se desplomó sobre el kami y acunó el rostro en su cuello aspirando a profundidad el aroma a té y dulce que era parte de la esencia misma del pelinegro, a lo que este respondió con una risilla discreta poco propia de él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Esta situación lo es. Yo… lo siento, es que por un momento me acordé de mi abuelo.

-¿Tú abuelo? – León se acomodó – si piensas en tu abuelo mientras estás conmigo en la cama eso no habla nada bien de mí ¿verdad?

-No lo entiendes. Es que sin quererlo pensé… bueno, sólo digamos que imaginé lo que pasaría si mi abuelo regresara esta noche y me encontrara contigo en la cama.

-¿Eso es gracioso?

-Oh, para nada, en realidad – D se levantó ligeramente para besar a León en los labios – estaba pensando en que si eso pasaba lo más probable es que te cubriría con todos los animales que pudiera alcanzar en ese momento… T-Chan incluido.

-Eso no es gracioso – respondió León haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, no lo es, pero ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo voy a hablarle de ti.

-¿No lo has hecho ya?

-Mi abuelo y yo no hemos estado muy comunicados que digamos en los últimos tiempos. Cuando él consideró que yo tenía la madurez suficiente me dejó a cargo de la tienda mientras él iba a recorrer el mundo y a buscar nuevos especímenes raros para nuestras ventas… si tengo que ser honesto, la verdad es que no sé dónde está.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Sí. No me gusta decirlo en voz alta pero ha habido ocasiones en las que he anhelado su consejo más que otra cosa… por otro lado no es como si no lo tengo cerca, es decir, antes de irse me obsequió a Q-Chan y él y los otros animales siempre me hacen compañía.

-Y tú abuelo ¿crees que no voy a agradarle?

-No – la respuesta de D fue tajante.

-Entonces no va a aceptar lo nuestro – el rubio hizo lo posible por ocultar la amargura de su voz.

-Eso sinceramente no lo sé. Mi padre sin duda habría tratado de matarme a estas alturas por dormir contigo pero el abuelo es siempre más sabio y comprensivo, además, estoy seguro de que no tardaría en darse cuenta de porqué es que te elijo por sobre otros.

-¿Tu abuelo es celoso? – aunque León sintió más curiosidad por la mención del padre de D, notó por la expresión del kami que este no era un tema sobre el que quisiera conversar – es decir ¿ha sido celoso con tus otros "amores" en el pasado? – León hizo la pregunta casual, pero en realidad moría de curiosidad por saber por lo menos un poco más sobre el pasado de D.

-Dado que nunca me he acostado con nadie antes no sé cuál va a ser su reacción al conocerte, pero ahora no te preocupes por eso; ya lo veremos en su momento.

-Si tú lo dice… ¡espera! –León casi saltó haciendo girar al conde sobre la sábana - ¿Nunca? ¿Fui el primero con el que lo hiciste?

-Yo… sí.

-Pero entonces…

-León, tengo sueño ¿podemos saltar ese detalle y seguir esta conversación por la mañana?

Y diciendo esto el nieto del Conde D se acomodó entre los brazos de León y concilió el sueño en cuestión de minutos.

León por su parte no era capaz de cerrar los ojos, pues su atención estaba puesta al cien por ciento en el hombre que dormía contra su pecho. El detective no era tonto; sabía que D era lo bastante fuerte y astuto para cuidar de sí mismo y sabía también que – contra las apariencias – no se trataba de un compañero "maleable e inocente" al que se pudiese manipular, aun así, y a pesar de la conciencia de que si algo llegase a suceder había toda una tienda llena de animales peligrosos que despedazarían a cualquiera que intentara dañar al encargado de esta… esa noche que compartieron enredados entre las sábanas de la cama de D, León juró por el aire que respiraba que protegería al hombre que amaba sin importar de quien – o qué – tuviera que hacerlo.

….

-Jill, buenos días.

-Buenos días León. ¿De verdad estás sonriendo? Vaya, se nota que tuviste una muy buena noche. Déjame adivinar ¿rubia de pechos grandes?

-Ni un poco cerca. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos hoy?

-Desde que renunciaste a los casos de "animales asesinos" esto va a interesarte: una prostituta denunció que mientras pasaba frente a una bodega abandonada buscando clientes escuchó algo así como un grito venir desde el interior, algunos uniformados llegaron a la escena eso de veinte minutos después y encontraron varias velas alrededor de una especie de tina que contenía restos de sangre… como había alrededor de la tina cadáveres de animales el caso fue desestimado pero al realizar la limpieza de la escena encontraron esto – mostró a León permiso de conducir de Washington con la foto de un muchacho de unos 17 o 16 años y el nombre Steve Black en letras mayúsculas – al comprobar en la base de datos descubrieron que el chico fue reportado como desaparecido hace poco más de un mes.

-¿Alguna otra pista?

-Sí bueno, después de peinar todo el lugar se encontraron varias huellas dactilares pero hasta ahora no han surgido coincidencias; el laboratorio también está procesando los restos de sangre pero desde que las muertas están muy contaminadas los chicos del laboratorio no han tenido éxito. También…

-¿También?

-Como ya te dije estamos hablando de una bodega abandonada. Había mucha basura y cachivaches dejados ahí por Dios sabe quién, pero cerca de las y la tina de sangre encontraron un papel… una página arrancada de un libro, si es que no me equivoco.

-¿Algo relevante para el caso?

-No lo sabemos, asumimos que es algo que utilizaron nuestros sospechosos porque tenía algunas manchas de sangre y perecía muy cuidada, pero la inscripción o texto o lo que sea está en otro idioma. Varios de los agentes del departamento le han echado un ojo pero hasta ahora nadie ha tenido la más mínima idea de lo que ese papel significa.

León quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Jill ¿recuerdas a Leticia Brown?

-¿La chica del antro? Sí, aún la recuerdo ¿por qué?

-Ella mencionó que es traductora editorial por lo que habla y escribe alrededor de 130 idiomas… tal vez podríamos pedirle un poco de asesoría en este caso.

-No creo que esa sea una mala idea… ¿me esperas a que termine el informe del robo que frustramos la semana pasada o te adelantas a hablar con ella?

-Voy a adelantarme, ahora ¿dónde tienes la hoja de papel esa?


	11. DETESTABLE

Capítulo 11. Detestable.

Leticia tenía cuidadosamente planificado el resto de su día: Desayunar un buen desayuno mexicano, terminar las traducciones que tenía pendientes, disfrutar comida japonesa para la media tarde, entrevistarse con las familia de algunos de los difuntos clientes de D, saborear una cena al estilo holandés y después – preferentemente cerca de la medianoche – cambiar su ropa por un atuendo de estilo ejecutivo para ir a la tienda de mascotas e intercambiar un par de palabras con el Conde disfrazado de conejo y con su nieto engreído… por supuesto, cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta supo inmediatamente que debía cambiar algunos de esos planes.

Tomó una respiración profunda, guardó todo enfado infantil y abrió entonces la puerta sintiendo como todo su malestar se desvanecía ante la vista que encontró.

-¿León? ¡Hola! ¡Y mira que apuesto se ve el pequeño Killy hoy! Caballeros es un auténtico gusto verlos pero, sin ánimo de ofender, pudieron llegar un poco más tarde. Es que mírame León ¡qué pena! Aún estoy en pijama – "y no quiero ni pensar en cómo debe verse mi cabello" fue lo que no se atrevió a agregar en voz alta – ¡En fin! Pasen ¿les ofrezco café o algo más? Casualmente estaba por preparar el desayuno.

-No tenía la intención de molestarte Leti, pero necesito tu ayuda en algo – explicó León entrando a la casa y depositando al felino directamente sobre la alfombra. Killy en lugar de explorar se quedó a los pies del detective y jugueteó con una hebra de su pantalón.

-Lo que sea, sólo dime.

-Leti, esto – sacó de su ropa una bolsa de plástico que contenía la nota rescatada en la escena del crimen – ¿puedes reconocer esta escritura, o piensas que es algo diferente?

-Nada diferente – le bastó una mirada para saber eso – se trata de una lengua antigua que se habló en oriente cuando… - sus palabras se interrumpieron una vez que se detuvo sobre el contenido del papel – cuando… León – tragó ruidosamente – ¿quién te dio esto?

-Esto es posible evidencia de un caso. No sé porque pero en cuanto vi este trozo de papel mi primer instinto fue traerlo contigo.

León se sorprendió una vez que el comentario salió de sus labios. Por lo general él no discutía este tipo de cosas con personas ajenas a su equipo de trabajo y Leti y él prácticamente acaban de conocerse; aun así, había algo en esa chica que siempre lograba hacer que olvidara sus barreras y se sincerara más de lo inicialmente esperado.

-¿Un caso de la policía dices? ¿Qué tipo de caso?

-Oficialmente es un posible secuestro… pero en lo personal creo que se trata de un caso de homicidio.

-Y ¿por casualidad hay animales muertos involucrados en este caso?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Puede que León no terminase de entender la situación pero era evidente por la palidez de Leticia que lo que sea que dijera ese papel no era algo de poca importancia.

-Te lo pregunté una vez ¿recuerdas?

-¿Preguntarme qué?

-¿Crees en el destino, León?

-¿Por qué eso importa ahora?

Con una habilidad que lo tomó desprevenido, Leti arrancó la bolsa de plástico de las manos de León y después paseó ante sus ojos el pedazo de papel. Killy maulló de sorpresa y se colocó entre el detective y la chica.

-Cómo…

-Este es sólo un fragmento del texto original… aunque no estoy segura de si la historia completa está registrada en alguna parte.

-¿Una historia? ¿Cómo?

-Hubo hace muchos siglos… ¡no! León yo… escucha, no quiero rechazarte ahora que puedo pagar lo que hiciste por mí en el antro pero…

-¿Pero?

-León, perdóname pero creo que es lo mejor si dejas esta pista de lado y te concentras en otras cosas.

-¡Por un demonio Leticia!, aquí estamos hablando de la vida de un chico de 17 años, no puedes pedirme así como así que ignore una puta pista.

-Sí, entiendo como debes de sentirte, tal vez en tu lugar me sentiría igual y entiendo perfectamente si te enfadas conmigo, pero León, por las decisiones que has tomado es muy probable que esta pista te llevará a un camino difícil si es que insistes en seguirla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si comienzo a hablar lo más probable es que voy a voltear muchas cosas de cabeza. Creo que lo que quiero decir es que si quieres escuchar la historia completa entonces debes estar dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Por la forma en que Leti lo miró León supo que la advertencia era seria, por muy extraño que eso pareciese. Aún así…

-Soy todo oídos.

-En ese caso nuestra historia comienza así: hubo hace incontables siglos una armonía inquebrantable entre la naturaleza y sus creaciones. El sol, el viento, la tierra, las plantas y los animales eran uno mismo y los espíritus de la tierra estaban felices. Conforme el tiempo pasaba la naturaleza se hacía cada vez más diversa y las especies originales cambiaban generación tras generación surgiendo en ellos nuevas inquietudes pero también nuevas necesidades. De entre todas esas especies fueron dos las que destacaron de una manera diferente al resto:

"La primera era la raza humana: soberbia y curiosa pasaba su tiempo explorando y nombrando todo lo que había a su alrededor y cuando sus capacidades físicas no eran aptas para algo entonces esta especie en lugar de resignarse y asumir su propio papel cambiaba las cosas a su propia conveniencia. A pesar de sus múltiples habilidades los humanos tenían sin embargo un enorme defecto, y este era que con frecuencia dejaban de escuchar la voz de la madre naturaleza y se perdían en su propia sed de poder y en su propio ego."

"La segunda raza de la que hablamos es una mucho más antigua que la de los humanos: los kamis. Los kamis eran siempre muy pocos porque sus vidas eran mucho más largas que la de cualquier otra criatura que haya existido sobre la tierra y su singularidad particular era que no sólo podían escuchar el llamado de la naturaleza, sino que además lo comprendían de una manera que podría llamarse "racional" y, por lo mismo, al estar más conectados con la naturaleza que otras especies estas especies recurrían a los kamis en busca de consejo y de ayuda."

"Resumiré esta parte: Tras varios siglos kamis y humanos evolucionaron juntos en armonía y cordialidad; los humanos crearon para ellos y para otras especies "clases sociales" y adoraron a los kamis como si de deidades se trataran… sin embargo, llegó un día en que el ego de ciertos hombres fue demasiado alto y así el hijo de un rey se atrevió a llamar "amor" a la obsesión ciega que tenía por una de las más hermosas mujeres kami… cuando ella se negó a corresponder a sus sentimientos entones él dejó que la ira y la crueldad lo consumieran y entonces ordenó la muerte de esa mujer y de toda su especie."

Estupefacto León notó como Leticia dejó de lado su narración oral y comenzó a leer el pedazo de papel en lo que él suponía que era un "palabra por palabra"; al ser ese un idioma que nunca había escuchado antes el detective no estaba seguro de lo que esas escritura quería decir pero el tono con el que Leti leyó no le gustó nada y su presentimiento sólo se confirmó cuando ella levantó la vista hacia él.

-Lo que acabo de leer, León, significa: "los asesinos enviados por el hijo del gobernante sabían que no tendrían una sola oportunidad de derrotar a los poderosos maestros de la naturaleza, por lo que hicieron entonces algo imperdonable y sacrificaron las vidas de un ser emplumado, un ser peludo, un nadador, una rana, una salamandra y un humano para, al mezclar sus sangres con la sangre de la gran maestra asesinada, crear así un veneno capaz de convertir a las deidades en seres indefensos, que perecieron rápidamente al ser sus corazones destrozados por las armas de los hombres."

-¿Qué has dicho? – Sintiéndose como si algo muy, muy importante se escapase a sus sentidos, León sacó de sus bolsillos las fotos de los animales que habían sido encontrados en la escena del crimen y las extendió sobre la mesa – Leti, por favor repite los nombres de los animales asesinados.

-Sacrificaron las vidas de: un ser emplumado – sonó la voz de la chica mientras la mano de León comprobó sobre el cadáver de gallina – un ser peludo – León señaló ahora a un perro decapitado – un nadador – un pescado enorme abierto y sin entrañas – una rana – el cadáver estaba junto a la cabeza del perro – una salamandra – sólo se podía suponer que eso era lo que el reptil despedazado había sido – y un humano – el detective pensó en la licencia de conducir de Steve Black y sus puños se apretaron – para, al mezclar sus sangres con la sangre de la gran maestra asesinada, crear así un veneno capaz de convertir a las deidades en seres indefensos.

El detective sentía un nudo extraño en el estómago: con la evidencia de la identificación de Steve Black encontrada en la escena y el recipiente con restos de sangre ahora el destino que había sufrido el pobre chico parecía claro, sin embargo, por alguna razón al rubio todo le parecía como algo aún más grave que un caso de homicidio simple y el fondo de su mente le gritaba por unir las piezas de un rompecabezas del que no podía ni siquiera entrever la figura.

-León…

-Quien quiera que hizo esto debió tratar de replicar el "veneno" que se menciona en esa historia, pero ¿por qué?

Como tratando de responder a la pregunta de León, Killy maulló en un tono grave y movió con su pata delantera la pantufla de Leticia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, chico? – preguntó León a su gato al notar su actitud extraña.

-León, la historia no termina ahí.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Después de que casi toda su especie fue masacrad hubo muy pocos kamis sobrevivientes; algunos de ellos porque habían estado fuera de las tierras del soberano, pero hubo uno en especial que logró sobrevivir al paso de los soldados y escapó sabiendo que era el único "afortunado" entre todas sus hermanas y hermanos – hizo una pausa breve para limpiar una lagrima que amenazaba brotar de su ojo izquierdo –. Después de esa desgracia casi todos los kamis sobrevivientes juraron a la humanidad que no volverían a saber de ellos y se retiraron a las montañas, pero el hombre que había sobrevivido prefirió quedarse a vivir entre los humanos.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? – preguntó León pasando por alto el hecho de que estaban hablando de "el personaje de una vieja historia".

-Para vengarse – la expresión de Leticia se ensombreció –. León ¿has escuchado la expresión "dos errores no suman un acierto"? bueno, en comparación con los humanos los kamis tienen una gran cantidad de virtudes: paciencia, serenidad, armonía, dedicación, etc. pero al mismo tiempo tienen dos grandes defectos: el primero es que son rencorosos y el segundo es que su soberbia les hace asumir que sus prejuicios son verdades absolutas. De esta suerte, ese kami decidió, después de tomarse un par de décadas para recobrarse de sus heridas, que podía utilizar todo lo suyo para vengarse de la humanidad.

"Los ojos de los kamis son muy especiales, tanto que les permiten ver aquellas sombras sobrenaturales que muy pocas especies son capaces de notar, así, valiéndose de sus habilidades, su rencor y su poder, ese hombre construyó un arca que durante siglos ha viajado de un lado al otro del mundo llevando consigo la muerte y el infortunio a todo humano que se atrevía a poner un solo pie dentro de ella… - Leticia titubeó insegura de si debía añadir o no la siguiente frase, pero un empujón suave de la pata del felino la animó – el kami fue lo suficientemente hábil como para hacer a los humanos firmar el contrato de sus desgracias."

La mente de León dio vueltas ante esta última revelación.

Cuando en un principio comenzó a investigar la tienda de mascotas se encontró con una gran cantidad de muertes ligadas a animales extraños en todas y cada una de las ciudades en las que está había estado y aunque no había habido nada que pudiese ayudarlo a armar un juicio contra D las "coincidencias extrañas" en tantos países simple y sencillamente se habían convertido en algo que su intuición no podía ignorar. Después de eso León y D habían comenzado a pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos y, entre sarcasmos, insultos y discusiones ambos habían dejado ver al otro su lado más vulnerable hasta el punto en que cuando Chris llegó a la ciudad León sabía que podía confiar en D para cuidar de su hermano pequeño y la intención de encerrar al excéntrico "Conde" había perdido importancia hasta convertirse en un juego entre ambos; cuando el juego pasó de moda León simple y sencillamente había dejado de pedir al pelinegro por cada "contrato roto" que explicara las muertes de sus clientes. Al llega el punto en que la relación maduró tanto que D y él durmieron juntos bueno… ¿qué palabras podían haber importado más que el hecho de que el detective renunció a los casos que involucraban a las mascotas?

-León…

-Esta historia… hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que voltearías muchas cosas de cabeza pero tú… no me estás diciendo esto por mera casualidad. Las cocas que estoy pensando ahora ¿tú las entiendes, cierto? – La chica asintió suavemente con la cabeza y León tuvo que luchar con el deseo de llorar – Entonces lo sabías – eso no era una pregunta – tú… de algún modo tú estás enterada de mi relación con D y con su maldita tienda ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-El sábado después de conocernos paseé por las tiendas departamentales buscando algunas cosas que me hacían falta; estaba en el departamento de cocina comprando una batidora cuando te vi con ese niño que después fue que supuse que era tu hermano… antes de que saliera para saludarte vi que D se acercó a ustedes y entonces la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí, por lo que los seguí hasta la tienda de mascotas.

-¿Conocías a D antes?

-El padre del D que conoces fue quien vendió a Killy con su anterior dueño – la chica prácticamente escupió las palabras mientras que el gato se puso rígido – y créeme cuando te digo que es una de las personas más repugnantes que he conocido en mi vida… eso ya es mucho decir.

Una vez conocido este dato la reacción de Killy al conocer a D tuvo mucho sentido para León y, como si entendiese lo que pensaba su dueño, el gato maulló en aceptación.

-Leticia… si D es uno de esos "kami" entonces ¿tú que eres?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Sigo negándome a creer toda esta mierda, pero, si hay algo de realidad en esto, entonces no cualquiera conocería este tipo de información y saldría indemne.

-Tienes razón ¿alguien te ha dicho antes que tienen una habilidad fuera de lo común para caer sobre estas cosas? En fin, no voy a desviar el tema pero quiero que sepas que antes que nada soy tu amiga. Sobre la especie a la que pertenezco… bueno, no podrías pronunciar el nombre al que nos gusta responder pero un representante muy famoso de mi raza fue aquel al que ustedes llamaron "el mago Merlín".

-¿Esto es una puta broma? – se sobresaltó el detective.

-No, no lo es. León, te advertí que lo pesaras bien antes de escuchar la historia y perdón por decirlo pero, las decisiones siempre tienen consecuencias.

-Yo… ¿por qué D se impresionó tanto al conocer a Killy?

-Acabo de decirte que el padre de D fue quien lo vendió a su dueño abusivo.

-Lo que quiere decir que no es un gatito común y corriente – concluyó el detective con voz sorda.

-No. Pero descuida, Killy eligió por propia voluntad que te convirtieras en su dueño, y dado la especie a la que pertenece eso es algo bueno para ti, porque él buscará siempre la manera de hacerte feliz. También – una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó por sus labios – confieso que el collar de nuestro amiguito es una pieza casi la mitad de especial que él: oculta su energía mágica y la forma de su espíritu, por lo que parte de la razón del desconcierto de D es que tuvo que soportar el no poder identificar la especie a simple vista.

-Miau – dijo entonces el gato como si tuviera la intención de concederle la razón a Leti; León entonces reflexionó acerca de eso y recordó (con un sonrojo involuntario) que la primera noche que él y D pasaron juntos había sido por culpa del felino, quien se había atravesado en el camino del Conde.

-Deduzco por la sonrisa de Killy, y por la expresión de tu rostro, que en algún momento él ya ha comenzado a hacerte feliz.

-Creo que puedes ponerlo así… ¡demonios! Todo esto es una montaña de mierda que procesar.

-Si lo piensas desde un punto de vista frío en realidad nada ha cambiado de manera sustancial – murmuró Leticia cuando el detective recogió titubeantemente al gato del piso para acariciarlo en su regazo –; es verdad que D es un kami, que Killy es un felino con habilidades destacables y que yo tampoco soy estrictamente humana, pero en realidad, los tres seguimos siendo exactamente los mismos que éramos antes de que entraras por esa puerta.

-¡Maldición! – Soltó León – todo esto es tan ridículamente confuso que…

-Mira, sé que no tengo el más mínimo derecho a meterme en esto, pero creo que debes hablar con D…

-¿D? – los ojos de León se abrieron mientras su mente procesaba una terrible idea repentina.

-Sí. Entiendo que esto es difícil de procesar pero la verdad es que en lo poco que he podido llegar a entrever de él D no es como su padre, y pienso que de hecho te tiene un auténtico cariño y…

-¡No lo entiendes Leti! D es un maldito kami y nosotros encontramos junto a un recipiente con restos de sangre los cuerpos de los animales que están marcados como "ingredientes" para crear un veneno para kamis ¿no te parece que eso es demasiada coincidencia?

La muchacha palideció repentinamente.

-Sí. También a mí me pareció algo extraño, pero no hay posibilidades, es decir… ese veneno no funciona sin la sangre de un kami en él y…

-D me dijo que su padre lo mataría si llegaba a enterarse de nosotros – cortó León – tú… dijiste que conoces al padre de D ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Leti, el chico que asesinaron desapareció hace casi un mes en Washington, pero todo indica que el homicidio no se cometió sino hasta el día de ayer en una bodega de aquí de la ciudad ¿no te parece mucha coincidencia eso?

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

-Leti ¿existe la posibilidad de que el padre de D esté dispuesto a urdir un plan para matarlo?

Ante la pregunta la chica se estremeció.

-Yo… no me gusta haces juicios apresurados pero – Killy maulló acusadoramente – la verdad creo que sí.

Sintiendo la respuesta de Leti como un golpe al corazón León sacó su celular y marcó el número de la tienda de mascotas. La línea sonó una, dos, tres veces sin que nadie contestara, y a la sexta marcación el detective simplemente cerró el aparato de golpe maldiciendo en voz alta.

-¡Joder Leti! Yo… - comenzó a pasear por la habitación – tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Creo… debo ir a ver a D.

-Sí – Leti lo miró con ojos graves – pero dame un minuto para ir por mis cosas: voy contigo.


	12. DÉBIL

Capítulo 12. Débil.

Cuando León salió de la tienda de animales camino a su departamento Chris, T-Chan, Ten-Chan y Pon-Chan recogían los platos del desayuno mientras D entraba a la habitación de Holon llevado consigo un gran plato de carne cruda; Q-Chan por su parte se mantenía muy cerca de su nieto pero sin llegar a posarse en su hombro, pues el olor del detective le impregnaba completamente la piel. Lo que siguió fue asegurarse de que las "jaulas" de los animales estuviesen limpias y después de eso D se consideró preparado para abrir la tienda; sin embargo, un momento antes de levantar el letrero de "cerrado" el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

El Conde D miró al aparato con extrañeza: hoy no había sentido la ruptura de ningún contrato y dado que León acababa de irse era demasiado temprano como para que llamara de vuelta… sobre todo porque debía pasar a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y comprobar sobre Killy antes de ir a la oficina.

A la tercera insistencia del aparato D levantó la bocina y jugó con su mejor voz:

-Muy buenos días, habla usted a la tienda de mascotas del Conde D ¿en qué podemos servirle?

 _-¿Conde D? hola… soy Tina Stabler ¿me recuerda?_

-Ah, la señorita Stabler que hace unos meses nos compró un bello loro australiano ¿no es así?

 _-Sí._

Algo no le gustaba a D, Linda se escuchaba asustada y dado que el loro que compró no era una de sus mascotas "especiales" ese miedo en su voz no tenía una razón de ser.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

 _-Conde yo… "Gema" ha estado muy rara en los últimos días: casi no ha comido y apenas y emite cualquier sonido. El veterinario la revisó pero dice que no tiene nada y yo estoy preocupada. Conde, sé que esto es mucho pedir pero ¿cree usted que podría venir a mi casa y echarle un vistazo? Es que yo…_

-No se preocupe señorita Stabler, estaré ahí en media hora. Tal vez a mí la pequeña Gema pueda decirme lo que le sucede.

 _-Muchísimas gracias Conde. Lo espero entonces… y, por favor dese prisa._

-Hasta la vista, señorita Stabler.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono D frunció los labios. ¿Qué es lo que tendría la pobre Gema? Tuvo que suspirar porque bueno, era obvio que había cosas con las que los incompetentes veterinarios humanos no podían lidiar y era el colmo que él tuviera que desplazarse desde la tienda para poder ayudar decentemente a sus queridas mascotas.

 _-Conde_ – lo llamó Chris - _¿qué es lo que pasa?_

-No pasa nada Christopher. Hay una mascota que se siente mal y voy a ir a casa de su dueño a revisarla – una idea repentina cruzó por su mente – ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¡Quiu! – Q-Chan protestó al escuchar a su nieto invitar al niño pero el kami más joven lo ignoró.

 _-¡Sí!_

-Perfecto, entonces cámbiate de ropa. La presentación es algo muy importante y no puedo permitir que un representante de la tienda de mi abuelo carezca de formalidad.

-¡Quiu! – la protesta volvió a ser ignorada.

 _-¡Entendido Conde!_

Christopher corrió a su habitación buscando sin duda alguna cumplir con las instrucciones de D y el nieto del Conde no pudo ante eso sino sonreír discreta pero sinceramente. Oh ¿qué es lo que tenían los hermanos Orcot que últimamente le hacían querer salir a toda costa de sus rutinas habituales? Si se tratase de ir a recuperar a la mascota de un contrato roto D jamás expondría al pequeño a lo que sin duda sería un espectáculo terrible, pero tratándose de una revisión a la bella "Gema" D simplemente pensó que al pequeño le haría bien salir de la tienda de vez en cuando a sitios diferentes que el departamento de León o el centro comercial, y siendo honestos que si algo caracterizaba a Tina Stabler era su amabilidad, buen trato con los visitantes y amor nato por los niños.

Si tomaba un tiempo para reflexionarlo la verdad es que D en el pasado jamás habría aceptado la responsabilidad sobre el cuidado de un ser humano – sin importar que se tratase de un cachorro –, pero ahora estaba más que feliz de involucrarse activamente en el cuidado del pequeño Christopher y también consideraba agradable la tarea de ver "discretamente" por León.

La llegada a su vida de los hermanos Orcot había alterado muchas más cosas de las que originalmente habría pensado; por ejemplo, D nunca había sido una persona de la mañana y era por eso que muchas de las mejores golosinas debía conseguirlas a través de la venta de sus mascotas. Ese era siempre un buen trato: un cliente obtenía una mascota especial (además de una buena lección) y D podía a cambio disfrutar de las golosinas que se le antojasen.

Con León D nunca estaba seguro de lo que iba a probar en el día, pues el detective podía llegar lo mismo con una caja de chocolates que con delicioso pastel de frutas ácidas bañadas en azúcar. Sin embargo la mejor parte de todo era siempre la compañía, porque a diferencia de casi todos los animales que vivían en la tienda, la relación que existía entre D y León había sido siempre de iguales, sin subordinaciones ni intentos vacíos de alago; porque honestamente D no había tenido una relación así antes de León: si estaba con su abuelo el Conde sabía que no podía responder al mayor y más sabio sin importar que no concordase con sus opiniones, y si de los animales se trataba entonces era rara la ocasión que alguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar de modo directo con el kami porque bien o mal lo reconocían como su maestro y tenían por él el mismo respeto titubeante que sentía él por su abuelo… Q-Chan era en cierto modo una excepción a esto pero cuando el pequeño conejo alado hablaba era siempre cuando decía las cosas en nombre del Conde D y entonces no era diferente a estar con el abuelo.

León, con sus formas irreverentes, su carácter impredecible y su falta de modales, le había inspirado disgusto inicialmente, pero conforme llegaron a conocerse y a profundizar en sus respectivos caracteres, entonces D reconoció la sinceridad de León y supo por primera vez lo que se sentía tratar con alguien que no tenía miedo de decir que no estaba de acuerdo con sus opiniones o con su forma de hacer las cosas.

En retrospectiva, de todos los representantes de la ley imperante que había llegado alguna vez a su tienda León era el único que de algún modo le había sabido orillar a cuestionarse a sí mismo y a aceptar abrir verdadera y sinceramente las puertas de su tienda – su hogar – a los seres humanos, aún si Chris y León era los únicos humanos a los que este favor se hacía extensivo.

 _-Conde ¿está todo bien?_

El kami salió de sus reflexiones para hablar precisamente con el hermano pequeño de _su_ León.

-Todo está bien Christopher. ¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí – el niño señaló hacia la ropa de vestir que traía puesta (el único conjunto de ese tipo en su armario) y miró a D expectante por su aprobación.

-Bueno, reconozco que te ves muy bien así pero debo recordar conseguirte algo de "ropa de negocios" para futuras ocasiones. Vámonos.

Cuando D se acercó al niño y tomó su mano Q-Chan soltó un chillido indignado y voló hacia una de las perchas al fondo de la sala.

 _-¿Q-Chan?_

-¡Quiu!

-Mmm… lo siento Christopher, parece ser que nuestro pequeño Q-Chan no ha amanecido con el mejor humor el día de hoy. Tal vez lo mejor sea que tú y yo nos adelantemos y tal vez él quiera alcanzarnos en el camino.

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_ – Recalcó en su mente el Conde D - _¡Primero dejas a tu amante humano pasar la noche en mi tienda! ¡Ahora decides llevar al chiquillo a visitar a los clientes! ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Ahora vas a traer a vivir aquí al par de rubios y vas a restregarlos en mi cara hasta obligarme a revelar mi verdadera forma?... ¡No! Todavía no. Mi nieto, esperaba que fueras más… prudente al tomar decisiones pero voy a darte otra oportunidad. Te he criado bien y estoy seguro de que una vez que se te pase el encaprichamiento con el humano volverás al camino correcto. Pero hasta entonces_ – observó a su nieto salir llevando de la mano al rubiecito – _no voy a segundar tus tonterías._

En tanto, el más joven kami – totalmente ignorante de los pensamientos y la verdadera identidad de su mascota – llevó al niño en un corto paseo de veinte minutos a la casa de Tina Stabler.

A diferencia de mucha otra gente en Los Ángeles la señorita Stabler vivía en una casa grande y de casi cien años de antigüedad, esto por supuesto, gracias a la herencia de su amada abuela.

¿Qué más había que decir? Bueno, ella era una mujer amable y gentil e inclusive se podría asegurar que de buen corazón; era una chica solitaria porque sus ideas emboaban poco con la gente a su alrededor y porque tenía una ligera tendencia al carácter depresivo, pero no era algo tan grave como para orillarla al aislamiento total.

D al llegar a casa de Tina no se sorprendió de que hubiese un gran desastre en el jardín – Tina era una mujer descuidada – y de ahí que no prestó ni le menor atención a todos aquellos pequeños detalles que León inmediatamente habría identificado como "evidencias de lucha". Así, sin sospechar lo que les esperaba, el kami y el niño atravesaron rápidamente todo el patio principal hasta pararse justo delante de la puerta principal de la casa de Tina.

D tocó con despreocupación.

-¿Conde D? – la voz salió tensa y la puerta no se abrió.

-Señorita Stabler ¡muy buenos días! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

-Conde… ¡Pase! Lo siento, tengo las manos ocupadas pero la puerta está abierta.

-Señorita Stabler…

-¡Está bien! ¡Sólo tardaré un minuto! Póngase cómodo por favor.

D comenzó a sentir en la boca del estómago una sensación incómoda, pero ya que Tina era una mujer completamente inofensiva atribuyó esa sensación a algo más y entró en la estancia con el pequeño Chris…

Le bastaron un par de pasos para saber que las cosas no estaban bien: todo el lugar olía a cloro y limpia-pisos cítrico, en las esquinas había charolas con incienso quemándose y de la cocina llegaba una especie de olor a picante que hizo al sensible sentido del olfato del kami quejarse de disgusto.

-¡Conde D!

Desde que la voz de Tina Stabler sonó con auténtico terror el primer instinto de D fue sacar a Christopher de esa casa antes de poder intervenir, sin embargo, por una vez fue tomado por sorpresa y al tratar de retroceder la alfombra bajo sus pies se deslizó haciendo que el kami se desestabilizara y el niño perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo duro.

 _-Conde…_

D no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando dos hombres salieron del ropero que estaba en el pasillo y derramaron sobre ellos – especialmente sobre D – una sustancia roja y espesa que tenía el desagradable aroma de la sangre.

Aunque D – a diferencia de muchos de sus animales – no gustaba de la vista, el olor o el sabor de la sangre, esta sangre en especial tenía algo que le hizo sentir asfixiado y débil. La "voz" de Christopher se escuchó entonces y fue lo único que oblig luchar contra la bruma.

 _-…de._

D sabía que físicamente no estaba herido, pero la sangre quemaba en su piel como si fuese ácido y perforaba por sus fosas nasales hasta llegar a invadir los pulmones convirtiendo cada respiración en dolorosa.

 _-Conde D._

Por lo general D reconocería que había sido emboscado y esperaría lo siguiente, pero la conciencia de que Chris estaba a su lado lo obligó a luchar y cuando sintió la mano del pequeño en su rostro el tacto finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos… por supuesto, fue recibido por la imagen borrosa de Christopher llorando mientras trataba de limpiarle la sangre del rostro.

-Christopher…

 _-Conde D ¡Por favor levántate!_

-Chris…

Con un grito ahogado la imagen del chico fue remplazada por un hombre de pelo canoso, características duras y mirada cruel que observaba al kami disfrutando indiscutiblemente de su estado vulnerable.

-Conde D – una voz femenina se escuchó y D sólo alcanzó a moverse un poco para enfocar en sus ojos a la chica canosa que, en compañía de los hombres que le habían arrojado la sangre, estaba parada al final del pasillo… D gimió porque uno de estos hombres sujetaba a Chris con rudeza.

 _-Chris…_

-¿No me recuerdas, Conde D? – La muchacha se plantó entre él y el pequeño – Soy Ángela Davison, la hija de Ángel Davison ¿recuerda a Ángel Davison, Conde?

-¿Ángel Davison? – ese nombre no le sonaba a D.

-Hace quince años usted le vendió una tortuga carnívora que lo devoró ¿va a negarlo?

-Yo no…

-¡No mienta Conde!

Prácticamente escupiendo a D la mujer arrojó sobre él un papel; al notar que el kami estaba demasiado débil incluso para leer la mujer levantó el contrato y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 _SER EN CONTRATO: Tortuga de seis patas._

 _Al adquirir del Conde D la antes mencionada criatura el comprador queda obligado a respetar los siguientes términos: 1) No mostrársela a nadie. 2) Alimentarla con carne fresca todas las mañana y con plantas verdes por la noche. 3) Jamás quedarse dormido en su presencia._

 _En caso de no cumplir con los términos de este contrato, el vendedor no se hace responsable por las consecuencias._

 _NOMBRE Y FIRMA DEL COMPRADOR: Ángel R. Davison._

-Sin embargo Conde D – continuo la mujer –, en este contrato no decía que la tortuga tenía la maña de escapar de su habitación e ir a otras habitaciones. De haberlo sabido mi padre jamás habría dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta pero… - la voz de Ángela se cortó con lágrimas mientras el hombre que sostenía a Chris lo sujetaba con más fuerza haciéndole daño.

-Los contratos… yo no…

-¡No mientas D! – Bramó el hombre frente al kami con un marcado acento alemán – ¡No te he perseguido por medio mundo para que ahora tenga que escuchar tus mentiras!

Después de eso el kami recibió un fuerte puntapié que le hizo sentir como si desgarraran sus entrañas.

 _-¡Conde!_

Oh vaya, tal vez no era posible, pero en realidad lo que más le preocupaba – aún en ese terrible momento – era el llanto de Chris.

-¡Niño estúpido! – Bramó uno de los hombres - ¡Deja de llorar! – su mano entonces quiso apuntar un arma de fuego contra el niño, pero sorpresivamente D sacó fuerza de flaqueza para arrastrarse rápidamente y capturar su pie logrando no sólo impedir el movimiento contra el pequeño, sino además enterrar las uñas tan profundo que el tipo chilló de dolor al tiempo que el arma se disparaba hacia un punto muerto de la casa.

-¡Maldito!

Esta vez el kami no supo de donde llegaba el ruido, ya que algo fuerte y duro hecho de madera impactó contra su cabeza.

…

 _-¿Conde D?_

Chris observó la figura desvanecida del nieto del Conde en el piso a través de sus lágrimas y, más que eso, observó con un pánico que antes no había conocido a todos los adultos que estaban en la habitación. Cuando el kami no le respondió el niño forcejeó entre los brazos del hombre que lo sostenía pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte como para inmutarse por los débiles empujes del chiquillo.

-Erick ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con este niño? – preguntó ahora dicho hombre dirigiéndose al de acento alemán.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es un niño o no – respondió este fijando duramente sus ojos en Chris - ¿recuerdan las historias que oímos sobre las mascotas "humanas" del Conde D? a lo que sabemos este chico puede no ser más que una de esas mascotas exóticas que el kami tiene en su tienda y si ese es el caso entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es matarlo ahora antes que decida hacer algo para asesinarnos.

-Pero… - el hombre que había golpeado a D intentó protestar.

-Calla Erick, todos aquí decidimos llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias así que ahora no quieras echarte para atrás.

Como para dar credibilidad a sus palabras el hombre sacó un arma de entre sus ropas y apuntó a Chris… enseguida un disparo se escuchó y el cuerpo del niño tocó es suelo.


	13. DESESPERADO

**Llega un capítulo más y ya estamos muy cerca de la recta final. Con cariño espero y les guste ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Desesperado.

El plan original de León al salir del departamento de policía había sido el siguiente: pasar por Killy a su departamento, ir a casa de Leticia, cargar gasolina y después ir a donde sea que tuviese que ir para investigar el caso, eso sí, asegurándose primero de dejar al gato en resguardo de la muchacha.

Sobra decir que ahora los planes habían cambiado.

Pero en realidad, mientras conducía a toda velocidad el auto de Leticia – un BMW negro de cristales obscuros (y lo más importante de todo: con el tanque lleno) – el rumbo de sus planes originales era lo último que le importaba al detective.

-Vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente calle – gritó la chica sujetando al gato en alto para que sus garras no le maltrataran las piernas al dar León el volantazo.

-Repíteme otra vez ¿cómo demonios sabes a dónde vamos?

-Porque utilicé magia para localizar a D ¿debo repetirlo una vez más?

El detective tragó su respuesta mordaz porque bueno, se hablaba de D y por eso y sólo por eso es que la palabra "magia" no sonaba como una total aberración. Aun así, en el momento de girar nuevamente para esquivar el tráfico de Los Ángeles lo único en lo que León podía pensar era en que el hombre al que amaba – porque el hecho de que no anunciaba nunca en voz alta que lo amaba no quiere decir que no lo reconocía para sí mismo – se encontraba en un terrible peligro, y su ansiedad no podía sino aumentar desde que era su instinto y no una evidencia tangible lo que dirigía toda su preocupación.

-Realmente te preocupas mucho por D ¿verdad León?

Killy soltó un bufido ante la pregunta de Leticia.

-Ya respondieron a tu pregunta.

-Sí, pero no lo hiciste tú. León… - se interrumpió abruptamente - ¡ya estamos cerca!

-¿Qué tanto?

-Da vuelta a la izquierda… no sé el lugar exacto pero la búsqueda a pie debe funcionar.

Dando la vuelta indicada León apretó los labios y bajó la velocidad reduciéndola casi hasta punto muerto; estaba por voltear hacia el asiento del copiloto y agradecer a la chica por su ayuda cuando el inconfundible sonido de un disparo alertó al máximo sus sentidos de policía.

-¿León? – escuchó la voz de Leticia tras de sí pero en lugar de detenerse corrió hacia el sitio del que estaba seguro que había provenido en disparo y lo que vio le dejó horrorizado:

El lugar como tal era una casa pintada de azul y rodeada por un jardín que era un franco desastre pero el disparo había llegado desde el interior y la ausencia de cualquier tipo de grito o exclamación hizo al detective saber que estaba en una situación peligrosa, por lo que se arrinconó contra el marco de la ventana y miró discretamente al interior ahogando con la palma de su mano el grito que amenazó con salir de su garganta al reconocer a Chris y ver que era sujetado por un hombre corpulento y mal encarado.

-¡Maldito! – Gritó una mujer y golpeó con un bastón de madera a alguien que por estar en el piso no podía ser visto por León pero que el detective tenía la terrible certeza de quién es que era.

-Erick ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con este niño? – preguntó ahora una voz de hombre.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es un niño o no – respondió otro de los presentes con un marcado acento extranjero – ¿recuerdan las historias que oímos sobre las mascotas "humanas" del Conde D? a lo que sabemos este chico puede no ser más que una de esas mascotas exóticas que el kami tiene en su tienda – la sangre del detective se heló en sus venas al escuchar dicha insinuación – y si ese es el caso entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es matarlo ahora antes que decida hacer algo para asesinarnos.

Un fuerte dilema se insertó entonces en la mente de León: por un lado su entrenamiento policiaco decía que debía retirarse a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para pedir ayuda por radio y volver a observar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos hasta la llegada de los refuerzos pero, por otro lado, si se separaba sólo un poco existía la posibilidad que de que D y Chris salieran _más_ lastimados… o peor.

-Pero… - alguien intentó protestar a las palabras duras del extranjero.

-Calla Erick, todos aquí decidimos llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias así que ahora no quieras echarte para atrás.

Todo esto había ocurrido tan rápido que Leticia y Killy apenas habían bajado del auto y corrían en la dirección de León, pero este sabía que no tenía ya el tiempo ni de esperarlos ni de hacer otra cosa que no fuese tratar de proteger a las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso en pie a tiempo para ver como el extranjero apuntaba a su hermanito con un arma de fuego… ¡gran error! Porque León no era un detective principal gratuitamente y su puntería rápida y perfecta hizo que al disparar el arma esta enviara una bala directo a la cabeza del extranjero.

Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por recordar las recomendaciones que León le había hecho antes ¿cómo saberlo? ¡Cómo sea! Lo importante a fin de cuentas fue que Chris se tiró al piso mientras los agresores estaban aún aturdidos y gracias a eso el detective pudo sacar de combate a dos tipos más antes de que la única mujer en el espacio respondiera disparando un arma propia casi certeramente sobre el pecho de León... casi, porque a final de cuentas la bala dio en el hombro, aunque eso sí, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el detective perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo soltando su arma.

En una batalla la muerte puede llegar de forma inesperada disfrazada con la capucha de un descuido, de un movimiento errado o de simple mala suerte. Viendo a la mujer acercarse a él y apuntarle con un arma cuyo calibre era mínimamente 22 y que era sostenida con profesionalismo y pulso firme, León estuvo seguro de que estaba contemplando su propia muerte y la idea terrible de que había fallado en su misión de proteger a Chri le cruzó la mente como un dardo envenenado…

-¡León! – escuchó el chillido de su hermano demasiado cerca y recobró el deseo de pelear. Sabía que era inútil tratar de ponerse en pie pero tal vez, si se movía un poco o conseguía recuperar su arma, entonces Chris tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar.

Sólo que en ese momento, fue cuando Killy hizo su entrada triunfal, y la terrible amenaza que un momento levantaba un arma contra León era ahora la presa de un gato furioso que con fuerza y agilidad sobrenaturales le había saltado directamente al cuello mordiendo y rasgando como si de un roedor indefenso se tratase.

-¡León! – en ese mismo momento Leticia también llegó a su lado y le ofreció una mano firme que le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sea por la mezcla de miedo y adrenalina o porque aún no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado en el último par de horas, León se sentía como sumido en una especie de letargo que sólo se rompió cuando al volver a una posición vertical notó el cuerpo de D ensangrentado e inmóvil.

-¡Dios mío! ¡D! ¡Chris!

Como movido por un resorte el menor de los hermanos Orcot se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, y aunque este le recibió estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, también se apuró a llegar junto al cuerpo del kami y liberar una mano para tocarlo temerosamente.

-Oh no… D…

-Aún respira – intervino Leticia llegando a su lado y delineando con suavidad el rostro del kami – esto es una buena señal pero el veneno que lo cubre es demasiado y le está haciendo daño.

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital entonces.

La chica negó con suavidad.

-No hay mucho que un hospital humano pueda hacer por un kami envenenado.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Hay que llevarlo de vuelta a la tienda de su abuelo ¡ahora!

…..

Pon-Chan levantó la vista sólo para encontrar que T-Chan y Ten-Chan se entretenían fastidiándose el uno al otro con una bolita de papel mientras Q-Chan estaba de tan mal humor como en la mañana "arañando" con sus patas una de las perchas de la tienda. La pequeña entonces tuvo que ahogar un suspiro porque esta mañana estaba resultando ser demasiado aburrida para ella y siendo justos que ya extrañaba a Chris y al Conde de vuelta… siendo justos que también estaba preocupada por Gertrudis, porque en el corto tiempo que el ave había estado en tienda había convivido mucho con Pon-Chan y la hurón no podía imaginarse que es lo que le había pasado como para que se reusara a hablar o comer.

-Pon-Chan ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? – La invitaron los gatitos desde un rincón de la habitación – queremos jugar futbol y nos hace falta uno para empatar los equipos.

-Lo siento chicos, tal vez después.

-Pon-Chan deja de preocuparte, ya verás como el Conde va a hacer que Gertrudis se sienta mucho mejor sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿De verdad lo crees Ten-Chan?

-Por supuesto que sí. Mira, sólo es cuestión de…

La frase del zorro de nueve colas se interrumpió por pasos apresurados – pero increíblemente veloces – que bajaban las escaleras y por fuertes golpes que estallaron contra la puerta principal amenazando con causar un daño irreparable a la madera antigua.

-¡T-Chan! ¡Ten-Chan! – una voz de niño se escuchó - ¡tienen que abrir!

-¿Chris? – El totetsu se acercó a la puerta titubeante - ¿Chris, eres tú?

-¡T-Chan, abre! ¡El Conde está herido!

-¿Qué…?

Antes de que cualquiera de los animales quitara el seguro de la puerta esta se abrió con la chapa rota y más de uno soltó un grito al entrar León cargando a un D total y completamente cubierto de sangre mientras que Chris – parado a lado de León – sostenía entre sus manos una tela que – a juzgar por las manchas en ella – había servido para tratar de limpiar la sangre del cuerpo del kami. Detrás de ellos llegó una chica de largo cabello café esponjado, ojos grises de corte felino y vestida completamente extraña, con pijama descolorida, tenis y cargando una especie de bolsa de mano tejida con estambre de diferentes colores; el frente de su pijama y sus manos estaban también manchadas de sangre.

-¿Conde D? – se asustaron los animales.

-Chris ¡rápido! ¿Hay alguna ducha aquí?

-Yo…

-Lleva a tu hermano al baño. Necesito que lleven a D al baño y que laven absolutamente todo el veneno de su cuerpo ¿entendido?

-Sí.

Antes de que cualquiera de los animales pudiera reaccionar León corrió por entre los pasillos de la tienda con D en brazos y guiado por Chris al tiempo que Pon-Chan les pisaba los talones, sin embargo, la mujer de pelo esponjado fue interceptada por T-Chan cuando pretendía seguirlos.

-Vas a explicarnos qué fue lo que le pasó al Conde – exigió el totetsu mostrando los dientes.

-Por supuesto puedo hacerlo, pero primero debes enseñarme la cocina: por si no lo notaste envenenaro debo correr a preparar un antídoto.

-Repito la pregunta ¿qué fue lo que le pasó al Conde? ¡Contesta ahora si no quieres…!

-¡Deja que pase, Tetsu! Después de todo, si ella quisiera dañar a mi nieto no se preocuparía por tratar de preparar un antídoto.

Los animales en la tienda se congelaron y, al desviar su atención de la mujer y volverse hacia el fondo de la habitación, no pudieron estar menos impresionados de descubrir que en lugar de Q-Chan era ahora un hombre exactamente igual al que León había llevado en brazos el que ocupaba un sitio junto al perchero.

-¿Conde D? – el tono de voz demostraba la incredulidad que Ten-Chan experimentaba.

-Sin embargo – el kami habló ignorando a los animales – a pesar de ser consciente que envenenar a un kami sería un movimiento muy poco inteligente para ti, soy curioso respecto a por qué es que mi nieto se encuentra en este tipo de situación.

-Los motivos también me son inciertos – respondió la chica en un mandarín perfecto y fluido –. Lo que es un hecho es que un grupo de personas tuvo acceso a la "receta" y los ingredientes del veneno que hace tantas generaciones fuera utilizado para acabar con tu gente.

-Es interesante que el detective Orcot y tú estén involucrados en esto.

-León fue quien sintió el peligro que asechaba a tu nieto, que yo lo estuviese acompañando puede que haya sido mera casualidad o puede que no, pero no fue algo deliberado por mi parte. Ahora que has abandonado tu disfraz de conejo alado Conde D, tal vez yo podría preparar el antídoto con mayor rapidez si en lugar de tratar de interrogarme tú me indicas el pasillo que ha de llevarme a la cocina.

-Si esta charla versara sobre un veneno mortal mi apuro sería mayor.

-Tú has experimentado en carne propia el dolor que este veneno específico causa ¿someterme a un interrogatorio es más importante que aliviar el sufrimiento de tu nieto?

-La seguridad de mi nieto es lo más importante para mí.

-Entonces no hay una razón válida para tu recelo. Por mucho que los tuyos no me agraden León es mi amigo y yo no haría absolutamente nada para herir su corazón.

El Conde D miró a la chica con intensidad.

-Puedo preparar el antídoto sin tu ayuda – soltó finalmente.

-¡Perfecto! Tal vez no lo mencioné antes pero para salvar la vida de tu nieto León tuvo que matar a cuatro personas muy peligrosas en medio de un tiroteo y bueno, creo que Killy va a estar agradecido de recibir ayuda en la limpieza del lugar – se encaminó hacia la salida de la tienda con paso casual pero de la nada tronó los dedos –. Por cierto, casi lo olvido: el zorro de nueve colas viene conmigo.

-¿Qué? – brincó en su sitio Ten-Chan.

-Sí bueno… por cualquier cosa León necesita una cuartada y no se me ocurre que alguien aquí podría interpretar un papel mejor.

-Pero…

-No, ella tiene razón – intervino el Conde D – ayuda a esta _mujer_ en esto. Tal vez mañana podremos aclarar esta situación con más calma mientras tomamos el té.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Entonces tenemos un convenio.

-¿Un convenio con usted Conde D? No, no soy tan estúpida como para hacer eso… pero nos vemos mañana para en la hora de té.

Tras decir eso, la chica de cabello esponjado salió de la tienda de mascotas acompañada por Ten-Chan seguida por la mirada recelosa del Conde D.


	14. DISTINTO

Capítulo 14. Distinto.

Después de todo lo que había vivido y experimentado a lo largo de los años lo único de lo que D estaba seguro ahora era que no quería morir… no en una casa desconocida, no de una manera tan bochornosa e injusta como por obra de violentas y confundidas manos humanas y, sobre todo, no ahora que había conocido y disfrutado del amor pasional que podía envolverlo al estar en brazos de León.

Como castigándolo por su determinación de aferrarse a la vida el dolor en la piel aumentó.

En el pasado un dolor tan terrible como el que D estaba sintiendo le habría hecho acoger a la muerte como un hermoso regalo, pero ahora pensar en sus humanos (Christopher y León) y en sus queridas mascotas era algo que le daba la fuerza para aferrarse a la vida y soportar el tormento al que se hallaba sometido… así, poco a poco el dolor disminuyó y la sensación de llamas sobre la piel fue aplacándose dejando en su lugar molestias fantasma y un agotamiento tan extremo que lo hizo caer en la inconsciencia.

Y por supuesto, al abrir los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un tranquilizador, hermoso y brillante par de zafiros.

-Chr…christo…pher…

-Buenos días Conde D. ¿Quiere un poco de agua? Esto… León me dijo que le avisara si usted llegaba a despertar pero – el rubiecito miró hacia el rincón en el que su hermano mayor dormía en una posición más que incómoda sobre una vieja silla de madera – la verdad no quiero despertarlo… es que realmente él casi no ha dormido nada en los últimos dos días – añadió como disculpándose con el kami.

-¡Por supuesto que no ha dormido! – Bramó T-Chan desde el lado opuesto de la cama de D – ese humano es una de las personas más necias que he conocido en mi vida. Bien le dijimos Pon-Chan y yo que podíamos hacernos cargo del Conde sin su ayuda… pero, el necio quiso quedarse aquí dos días enteros sin tregua.

-Pero eso es sólo porque quiso encargarse personalmente de nuestro amo – interrumpió Pon-Chan con dulzura – ese un detalle hermoso de su parte.

-Sí bueno, eso es verdad pero también Ten-Chan se ha encargado de ayudarlo a conservar su empleo.

-Sólo que eso fue idea de Killy y de la señorita Leticia; hasta donde sé el mismo León no está al corriente de lo que Ten, Leticia y Killy hacen.

-Pero…

-Por si no se han dado cuenta me duele la cabeza – interrumpió D la pelea entre sus animales sin molestarse en añadir cualquier comentario sobre la sensación de calor en la piel – no me molestaría si guardan silencio y me dejan tomar el vaso de agua que Christopher me ofreció.

-Oh… sí – retrocedieron el totetsu y el tejón avergonzados – lo sentimos, Conde.

-Ahora no se preocupen por eso – susurró el kami antes de comenzar a sorber agua deliciosamente dulce – creo que… aún estoy cansado.

Cerró los ojos después de eso y no volvió a saber de sí mismo sino hasta varias horas después, cuando volvió a despertar pero ahora sin el más mínimo rastro de dolor de cabeza y con la vista de dos ojos azules muy similares a los que lo habían recibido antes.

-Hola – lo saludó una voz cansada pero llena de alegría.

-Hola – respondió el kami con una de sus escasas sonrisas sinceras.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya no hay dolor – respondió D con una mueca - ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Recuerdo que uno de eso humanos le apuntó a Chris con un arma y luego… todo se pone negro a partir de ahí.

-Le salvaste la vida a mi hermano y ellos te golpearon por eso. Realmente yo tampoco tengo muchos detalles pero eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es que los dos están bien.

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Yo… de verdad pensé que moriría en ese lugar.

-Realmente fue por un golpe de suerte: las personas que te atacaron tuvieron que cometer un homicidio para preparar el veneno y como nuestras pistas estaban en un idioma extranjero recurrí a Leticia… - León titubeó un momento y después atrapó la mirada de D manteniendo entre ellos una fuerte tensión – ella entonces descubrió que nuestra evidencia era la receta que se seguía para preparar un veneno que podría lastimarte y después de eso utilizó un conjuro o algo por el estilo para poderte encontrar.

-¿Leticia? ¿Un conjuro? ¿Quiénes…?

-¡Es verdad! No te lo había mencionado antes pero Leticia es la amiga que me regaló a Killy.

A pesar de su debilidad los sentidos de D entraron en completa alerta y su memoria recobró el sentido de aquella "desagradable" visita que había recibido por parte de la que por los humanos sería llamada "hechicera".

-¿Esa mujer me encontró?

-Sí… bueno, me ayudó a llegar hasta la calle en que estabas y a partir de ahí fue que escuché los disparos.

-Dijiste que averiguaron que preparaban un veneno para atacarme ¿cómo lo supiste?

Los labios de León se apretaron un poco pero su voz no tembló ni un poco al momento de responder.

-Porque se trataba de un veneno especial para atacar a los kamis, y la explicación de Leticia sobre tu especie fue bastante clara.

-Y entonces lo sabes ahora.

-¿Ahora? No… más bien has repetido que no eres humano las veces suficientes como para que los que hemos puesto atención entendamos el mensaje, sólo que ahora por fin puedo darle nombre a lo que eres.

-Puedo asumir que esa mujer debió explicarte la naturaleza de los contratos que se hacen en mi tienda.

-Resulta que yo tenía razón en todo lo que sospechaba sobre ti.

-Sí – un rato de silencio - y entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Francamente pensé que en el momento en que descubrieras mi verdadera naturaleza saldrías corriendo de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

-Sí bueno… todavía estoy considerando si salir o no pero mirar atrás sería inevitable.

-León…

-¿No lo entiendes D? podría haberme ido antes de compartir la cama contigo pero ahora supongo que estamos demasiado cerca como para hacerlo.

Los labios de D se torcieron en una mueca al recordar la conversación que antes él mismo había sostenido con su abuelo.

-Sí, entiendo la sensación.

-Bueno ¿entonces qué sigue?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para empezar tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, y también está el asunto de que tu abuelo se nota que no soporta a Leticia y Killy mismo no es muy adepto a cualquier cosa que le recuerde a tu padre.

-¿Mi abuelo está aquí?

-Sí… mmm… tal vez sea mejor si dejo que él te explique esa parte, por ahora mejor creo que iré a mi departamento a buscar algo de ropa limpia y a ponerme al día en algunas cosas con Killy y Leti. Tú debes descansar.

Y cerrando con esa última frase León besó a D en los labios.


	15. DOLIDO

Quien la viera sonriendo y tarareando despreocupadamente mientras mezclaba las infusiones pensaría que la confianza que sentía era genuina, sin embargo, para sus adentros Leticia tenía su ser impregnado de preocupaciones y miedos, ya que no era un secreto que esa tienda estaba llena de criaturas que – al mínimo gesto del Conde D – no dudarían ni medio segundo en lanzarse sobre ella y destrozarla… o por lo menos intentarlo, ya que ella era todo menos una indefensa cachorrita que permitiría a otros jugar impunemente en su contra.

Cuando más concentrada se encontraba en su labor una figura enfundada en un fino cheogsam entró a la cocina con pasos tan ligeros que su presencia le habría pasado desapercibida a cualquiera que - a diferencia de Leticia – no tuviera una capacidad extra desarrollada para detectar las auras y energías que la rodeaban.

-Deduzco por el alboroto que tu nieto ya despertó – dijo ella a modo de saludo.

-Realmente te interesa causar una buena impresión al detective ¿no es así, hechicera? – habló él sin que ella siquiera volteara a verlo y sin corroborar el despertar de su nieto.

-¿Causar buenas impresiones? No, lo que otros piensen de mí nunca ha sido mi prioridad aunque reconozco que impresiones decentes ayudan a facilitar el camino para los que, como yo, saben aprovechar las buenas oportunidades.

-Y la actual debilidad de mi nieto es una buena oportunidad para ti ¿cierto?

La de pelo esponjado se volvió hacia él con una expresión indescifrable cruzando por su rostro.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Conde.

-Sé reconocer una mentira cuando sale de labios de otros – acusó el kami – y reconozco también las implicaciones del afecto de una de tu clase.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa se mostró en los labios de la muchacha.

-Mira Conde, sé de antemano que estás acostumbrado a dar miles y miles de vueltas en una conversación antes de llegar al punto que quieres tratar, pero honestamente yo prefiero hablar de frente y sin rodeos ¿me entiendes?

-En ese caso seré franco: pienso que tú y yo podríamos hace una alianza conveniente para ambos, Leticia.

Si la chica se sorprendió por la repentina propuesta no lo demostró.

-¿Ah sí? Conde D, no me lo tomes a mal pero una alianza en un trato sinceramente no estoy loca como para hacer cualquier tipo de trato contigo… además, perdona pero no tienes en tu tienda absolutamente nada que pueda interesarme.

-Oh, pero hay criaturas que no son de mi propiedad sobre las que sin embargo tengo injerencia.

-¿En serio?

-Hablo específicamente de mi nieto – tajó el Conde D.

-Tu nieto – suspiró Leticia – no lo tomes a mal pero tú nieto no es el centro de mi interés.

-Pero en cambio el detective Orcot sí lo es ¿verdad?

Por primera vez la muchacha se sacudió ante las palabras del kami.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

Una sonrisa predadora curvó los labios del Conde D.

-Leticia, eres una mujer hermosa y con un gran poder en tu interior… sólo puedo imaginar lo frustrante que es para ti que siendo todo lo que eres la atención del humano que te interesa es completamente para mi nieto.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso.

-Bueno, ayudaste a salvar a mi nieto del ataque de eso humanos y te esmeras en la preparación de sus remedios – señaló las infusiones que la chica sostenía – pero no me pasa desapercibido que cada una de tus acciones ha sido encaminada a ganar la simpatía del detective.

-Conde, temo que me has malinterpretado desde el inicio.

-Oh vamos, los humanos tienen facilidad para comportarse con ignorancia, mentira e inmadurez, pero ni los tuyos ni los míos han sido así jamás. Ahora ¿qué te parece si escuchas lo que quiero decir?

-Supongo que no tengo opción.

-Bien, el trato es el siguiente: tú usa pociones de amor, hechizos o lo que sea… has absolutamente todo lo que debas hacer para alejar emocionalmente al detective Orcot de mi nieto y a cambio yo levaré las anclas de mi barco tan pronto el humano ponga un pie fuera de este y no permitiré que esos dos vuelvan a encontrarse en lo que les quede de vida.

-Guau… en verdad debes de desear con toda el alma deshacerte de León si pides mi ayuda para eso.

-Lejos de pedir ayuda expongo un simple trato conveniente en el que tu obtendrías al macho que deseas y yo me quitaría de encima un parasito ¿qué es lo que decides?

-Digo que me conoces muy poco si piensas que podría comportarme de una forma tan egoísta.

-Leticia, no tengo que conocerte a fondo para interpretar el mensaje de celos que llega a tus ojos cada vez que ves a mi nieto y al detective juntos, además, por las actitudes que has tomado en este sitio puedo deducir que piensas que los nuestros causarán algún perjuicio al humano.

-¿Qué ustedes le causarán un perjuicio a León? No Conde ¿por qué hablar en futuro de algo que ya ha pasado? – rompió el silencio la muchacha – por tus acciones y las de tus descendientes León ya ha sido lastimado… y no me refiero sólo a los golpes que sufrió mientras rescataba a su amado sino que además emocionalmente también ha tenido que lidiar con experiencias demasiado crudas e hirientes.

-Y mientras él y mi nieto insistan en permanecer juntos seguirá siendo así.

-Te empeñas en remarcar lo que…

-Sabes tan bien como yo – interrumpió el Conde D – que toda criatura tiene el instinto de proteger su especie; así León como humano que es busca defender a otros humanos mientras que los kami somos una encarnación de la mismísima naturaleza y por lo mismo defendemos a la madre tierra y a sus criaturas con toda la fuerza de nuestras garras y de nuestro poder. Los humanos desde hace mucho – su voz tomó un tinte de desprecio – se han esmerado en dominar a la naturaleza y al no lograrlo simplemente consiguen destruirla, por lo que los míos debemos tomar entonces la penosa tarea de destruir a los humanos.

-Y sin embargo León y D se han enamorado uno del otro.

-Sí, pero ese amor sólo terminará destruyéndolos en el momento mismo en que se den cuenta que permanecer juntos sería contradecir al legitimo propósito de su existencia.

-Pareces verdaderamente convencido de lo que dices.

-Lo estoy. Por lo mismo pienso que si tú y yo unimos nuestras fuerzas para separarlos el resultado será por el bien de todos ¿no lo ves así?

Una mirada dura fue la respuesta para el Conde antes de que los ojos de la chica se suavizaran y una sonrisa llegara a sus labios.

…..

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que sucedió – se quejó Jill por enésima vez.

-Tal vez con la suerte jugándonos una puta broma – escuchó la rubia responder a la voz de su compañero León.

-Aún así… es que es increíble que para cuando llegamos los cuerpos hubiesen desaparecido así como así.

-Sin mencionar al asesino – completó el rubio.

-Entre el reporte de disparos y la llegada de los oficiales transcurrieron diez minutos y en ese tiempo cuerpos, culpables e inclusive la dueña de la casa desaparecieron. Además de eso todos los casquillos de las balas fueron sustraídos del almacén de evidencias y alguien se tomo inclusive la molestia de limpiar las huellas de la puerta y las ventanas.

-Pero parte de la sangre encontrada en la escena coincide con la encontrada en el caso de Steve Black y las huellas que los técnicos encontraron al interior de la habitación de Tina Stabler también parecen pertenecer a los que presuntamente estuvieron también en la bodega en la que creemos que lo asesinaron.

-Sólo que cuando lo decimos con ese tipo de redacción todo nuestro caso se reduce a meras suposiciones y evidencia circunstancial.

-¿Se supone que eso debe animarme?

-Nunca dije que iba a hacerte sentir mejor – respondió Jill con un dejo de burla que aligeró el ambiente – oye y por cierto ¿cómo están el Conde D y Chris?

-Están perfectamente bien ¿por qué no habrían de estarlo?

-Por ninguna razón… pero respondiste muy rápido ¿pasa algo?

-Nada. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas le prometí a Chris que llegaría a tiempo para la cena.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Vete rápido.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de la rubia él simplemente recogió sus cosas, salió de la estación y entró al auto, al interior del cual lo esperaba ya un ser que para quienes pasasen parecería un simple gatito común y corriente pero que el rubio podía ver en su verdadera forma como un jovencito de cabello corto tono negro azulado, piel morena y grandes ojos grises.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó de inmediato dicho jovencito.

-Tan bien como otras veces, después de todo ¿quién podría notar la diferencia entre León y yo? No sólo imito perfectamente su forma sino que soy un experto en replicar su actitud.

-Por un rato tal vez, aunque sinceramente dudo que podrías sostener tu farsa por un tiempo prolongado ante quienes lo conozcan bien.

-Eres verdaderamente insoportable – se quejó el rubio encendiendo el auto.

-Vamos Ten-Chan ¿no soportas las críticas constructivas?

-Ja. Aunque debo reconocer que me impresionas ¿cómo conseguiste (tú solo) deshacerte de los cuerpos y limpiar la casa de la viuda Stabler antes de que llegara la policía? Hiciste tan buen trabajo que ahorita que tengo que hacer el trabajo de León obtengo dolores de cabeza.

El gato sonrió de forma realmente… felina.

-El corazón de León Orcot es más sincero que el de cualquier otro humano que conozco, por lo que lo escogido como mi amo. Al ser él mi amo entonces mi deber es velar día a día por su felicidad y que su vida sea prospera y placentera, sin importar las dificultades que se atraviesen en mi camino.

-¿Esa es tu idea de una respuesta? – se quejó el zorro mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es concretamente que te detalle mis acciones pues… sólo digamos que la carne de esos tipos tenía exactamente el mismo sabor podrido que sus almas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los devoraste a todos así como así?

-Sí, y eso a pesar de que la mujer seguía con vida – hizo una mueca de asco – pero obviamente no tuve mucho tiempo para tomarles sabor porque después me dediqué a recoger uno a uno todos los casquillos de bala y a pasar un trapo por cada lugar que León, Leticia, D o Chris tocaron… terminé justo cuando los oficiales entraban así que me escabullí discretamente por la puerta trasera como un dulce e inocente gatito.

-Sabes, si en algo conozco a León sin duda le molestaría escucharte hablar tan cínicamente sobre la muerte de humanos.

-Humanos que lastimaron a sus seres queridos – remarcó el gato – aunque no puedo negar que tienes razón. Sin embargo él no debe enterarse de la forma exacta en que limpié la evidencia ¿verdad?

Una risa escapó de labios de Ten-Chan.

-Oh vaya…. Los tuyos siempre son de lo más divertido por conocer. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de extrañarme del hecho que siendo tan protector como eres permitieras que el detective compartiera la cama con el Conde D.

-Si yo hubiese sabido desde el principio la verdadera identidad de Q-Chan jamás habría permitido que ese kami se acercara a León, aunque…

-¿Aunque? – insistió el zorro.

-Para cuando yo conocí a León el nieto del Conde ya era una parte fundamental de su vida sin la cual él no se sentiría completo. En realidad puedo decir muchas quejas al respecto pero creo que en realidad lo que cualquiera de nosotros opine sale sobrando, porque esos dos fueron hechos para estar juntos y si quiero que León sea feliz eso implica proteger no sólo su integridad física sino también su relación con el hijo de aquel a quien tanto odio.

Días antes Tan-Chan se habría reído de las palabras del gato, pero después de que trabajaron juntos todos esos días para cubrir las ausencias de León mientras este cuidaba a D frágil un lazo de respeto había comenzado a forjarse entre ambos animales y Ten-Chan decidió que no sería él quien quisiera romperlo.

-Hay muchos que están en contra de esa relación – habló después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí bueno, por supuesto cualquiera que quiera separarlos tendrá que pasar primero sobre mí… pero eso sí: al menor daño intencional que ese kami haga a León le demostraré que mis dientes y mis garras no son meros instrumentos de ornato.

-Para eso primero tendrás que pasar por sobre todos nosotros – respondió de inmediato Ten-Chan.

-Oh, no te preocupes: lo haré.

Con esas palabras la conversación terminó, pues ese fue el momento justo en que el zorro estacionó el automóvil de León a la entrada de la tienda de animales.

* * *

Sí, sé que tardé mucho (tal vez demasiado) en actualizar pero gracias por la paciencia y por continuar aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y también que disfruten lo que viene XD


End file.
